


【合譯】Lifetime Achievement《終身成就》

by ethor, Jawnlock123, Mad_Lori



Series: Performance in a Leading Role [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Coming Out, Family Drama, Fluff, Hollywood, Homophobia, M/M, Meta, Real Person Cameos, Weddings, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethor/pseuds/ethor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson在贏得奧斯卡獎的同一天訂婚了。接下來又發生了些什麼事呢？</p><p>"Performance in a Leading Role" 續篇</p><p>複習一下第一部與其他番外篇：<br/>http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=24808</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lifetime Achievement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214155) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



> 感謝mdbn GN同意讓Jawnlock和ethor續翻這篇好文 ：D  
> 與第一部相比，續篇充滿許多公眾人物出櫃之後、隨之而來的各種現實的問題。過程有點揪心，但結局依然美好。Enjoy it!

**_27 February, 2012_ **

**_奧斯卡頒獎典禮隔天_ **

* * *

如果在奧斯卡過後能有個平靜的早上，John Watson會很感激的。安靜而滿足地吃頓早餐，好好喝杯茶，也許再摸摸他的小金人然後試試看不同的擺放地點。跟他的貼身床伴睡個懶覺然後搜遍媒體上所有把他跟『奧斯卡得主』擺在一起談的相關資料。在沙發上放鬆一下，看看奧斯卡線上報導，掃讀幾打隨時可能出現在他門前的劇本，然後跟他全新出爐的未婚夫幹到爽。

至少他有得到一頓早餐跟一杯茶。

「他才睡兩個小時。他這個樣子沒法去上Leno的脫口秀。」Sherlock在大喊，手指頭戳著Iren。

Iren同時在跟兩支手機說話－－這是她眾多驚人的技藝之一。「他簽過約，他別無選擇。沒錯，別在五點以前，Sheila。我要求過你在明天把文件準備好的！不，Sheila，不是在說你。」她同時掛斷兩支電話，轉而好好面站在眼前這位六尺高的盛怒演員。「拍照這點沒得選。他們大概也會想要你入鏡，所以上樓去刮個鬍子。」

「絕對不行。John需要休息一下，而不是擺姿勢給人拍照。」

「我okay的，」John說著啜口茶。Sally拿走他的空盤子然後遞給他更多土司。「我現在還有點腎上腺素過嗨呢。」

「那撐不久。你會垮掉，而且你很清楚接下來你會怎樣。」

「我會 ** _怎樣_** ？」

「脾氣暴躁！」

「你說得好像我是個三歲小孩似的。在攝影師來之前我還有時間睡一下吧？」

「沒剩幾個小時。」

「那就夠我熬過去了。別再像個老母雞似的嘮嘮叨叨了。」

Sherlock挺起肩膀，頗受侮辱地揚起下巴。「我才不是那樣。我只是在看照我的未婚夫罷了。」

「是啊。以一種老母雞的方式。」

「說到未婚夫，」Iren插了進來，「我需要你們倆在訂婚的消息正式發佈之前看一下新聞稿。」

John在椅子上動了動，胃都有點翻攪起來了。「我們不能再拖幾天嗎？我比較想親自告訴我父母。」

「也好。遲些公布實際上可能對我們更有利。如果我們現在就公布，那會壓過你贏得奧斯卡的光彩，但如果我們等到熱度降低了再公布，就能炒熱另一波高潮。但也別隔太久。」

「我們幹嘛非得發新聞稿不可？」Sherlock說，表情仍然像給雷霹了似的。「我們甚至都還沒決定日期。新聞稿裡沒什麼別的事好公布了。」

「還是有災害控制要做。John昨晚的演講效果很好，但像婚禮這種喜事更有用。」

「除了那些覺得同性婚姻 ** _噁心至極_** 的人以外。」John喃喃。 ** _比如說我父母。_**

「我們永遠也不可能贏得這些人的好感，所以沒有必要去嘗試。我們應該趁媒體對我們還有好感時趁勝追擊。」

Harry走了進來遞出她的手機。「John，Charlie找你。」

John咧嘴一笑，拿過手機走向客廳以尋求點隱私。「Charlie？」

「Johnny！我的最佳男主角老弟！真他媽的！恭喜啊！」

John大笑。「天啊，謝謝你的電話。我本想在謝詞裡感謝家人的，希望沒人生氣了。」

「沒，我真不知你那時還怎麼記得起任何名字的。」

「所以奧斯卡之夜過得如何？」

「太棒了！Isabelle把它設定到串流，或是隨便不管你怎麼叫那玩意的，從她電腦打到電視上。」

「我還是不敢相信你們全都在他媽的鬼時段爬起來看奧斯卡 ** _直播_** 。」

「我們當然要了！我們老弟在他職涯最重要的獎項裡被提名了耶！不論如何，那真的很有趣，然後我們今天全請假睡大覺了。」

John點點頭。「只是...爸媽一直都......」他清了清喉嚨。「你們這麼支持對我來說意義重大。」

Charlie安靜了一會。「你是我弟弟，Johnny。我愛你而且為你感到驕傲，永遠都是。」

「聽到你這麼說真他媽的太好了。」John喉頭哽咽。

「然後，呃...Liam也爬起來看了。Deb本來沒打算讓他的，但他非常堅持。說他想看John叔叔。」

「他這麼說？他...對這一切感覺好些了？」

「嗯，我也不知道。他還是有點困惑。他跟我就這事小聊了幾次。他問這是否代表他也可能會喜歡男生，在他長大以後。」

「老天爺。」

「是啊。我告訴他不一定是這樣，他可以喜歡他想喜歡的任何人，他可能會喜歡女孩，但如果他喜歡男孩也沒關係。」Charlie輕笑。「他說他喜歡女孩。非常，他的原話。」

「下次我進城去，可得花點時間好好跟他相處一下了，就我們兩個。」

「他會很高興的。總之，奧斯卡可真被你矇到了不是嗎？」

「我到現在都還不敢相信。」

「你應得的。我跟Deb在看那部電影的時候，我就轉頭跟Deb說，『天啊，我們怎麼從來都不知道Johnny演得這麼好？』你從來沒拍過能讓你展現演技的電影吧，我想。」

「謝啦，真的。」John頓了頓。「你跟爸媽說上話了嗎？」

「我，嗯...現在正在他們家。他們沒熬夜，但我用我的筆電播給他們看了。媽忙著剪下所有有你的報導跟照片，就跟以前一樣。開始要弄本新的剪貼簿純貼奧斯卡相關新聞了。但...呃...她...嗯，該死。」

「怎麼了？」

「她把照片裡有Sherlock的部分都剪掉了。」Charlie說。「當你得獎然後他吻了你的時候，爸站起走出去。他沒聽剩下的謝詞。不過媽整個看完了。」

John點點頭。 ** _也沒比預期的糟。_** 「她怎麼…我是說……」

「嗯，她在這兒。你想跟她聊聊嗎？」

「嗯……那好吧。讓她接聽。」John在窗檯座上坐下，強迫自己正常呼吸。他聽見Charlie在背景說話，電話換手，然後是他母親的聲音。

「John？」她聽起來很猶豫。他不禁懷疑 ** _她_** 實際上到底多想跟 ** _他_** 說上話。

「哈囉，媽。你今天好嗎？」

「喔，還可以。」她說。「我好高興你得獎了。」

「謝了。我還在習慣這件事呢。」

「每個人都說片子很棒。Charlie也這麼說。」她小心翼翼、不帶情緒的語調說明了一切。

John咬唇。「那麼，我想你是從來沒看過了。」

「我…我就是無法。」

「你看了我拍的每一部電影唯獨沒看這一部，我整個演藝生涯中最值得驕傲的一部？」

「你為什麼就不能繼續拍那些不錯的愛情片？」她說，急匆匆地，好像已經忍了好幾個月。「每個人都喜歡那些片子。」

「除了我以外的每個人。那些不錯的愛情片會毀了我的事業。而且也很多人喜歡這部片。」

「我都不知道該怎麼跟我朋友提起它。」

John咬牙改變話題。「Charlie說你開始新的剪貼簿了。」

「我大概會需要兩本，有這麼多報導，」她說，「有太多剪剪貼貼要做了。」

 ** _是啊，老媽，真抱歉我的成功給你的剪貼活添麻煩了。_** 「你不用這麼費神的。」

「喔，不，我想。」

「Charlie說你對我的那些照片做了點剪輯。」

她安靜了好一會。「我只想要自己兒子的獨照。如此而已。」

「你以前可從不曾覺得困擾過。你的剪貼裡滿是我和其他人的合照。」

「那不一樣。現在我幾乎找不到半張照片沒有你和…那個男人的。」她說到最後那幾個詞的語氣，就好像在說某種被她在廚房發現、特別令人討厭還四處亂跑的蜘蛛似的。

「他有名字，媽。而且就算你把他從照片裡剪掉，也沒法把他從我的人生裡剪掉。」

一陣長長的沉默。「他吻了你。」她終於說道，聲音比耳語大不了多少，彷彿怕被誰偷聽到會害他嚇一跳似的。「每個人都 ** _看見_** 了。」

「我知道他們看見了。我很 ** _高興_** 他們看見了。我就要他們看見。」

「喔，John，」她說，彷彿他沒救了似的。「我真不知道你怎能拋下你整個人生就為了－－這個。」

John氣餒了。 ** _這個_** 。就一個詞概括了他整個人生。一個輕蔑、貶抑的詞，就拿來概括了他和Sherlock的關係，他的新事業，他的感情依歸，以及現在，他的婚姻。「我沒有拋棄任何東西。正因為有他，我現在才能 ** _擁有_** 人生。一個我想要的人生，一份我想要的事業。他給了我一切，媽。他 ** _就是_** 一切。」

「好吧，你知道怎麼樣最好了，你總是如此。我什麼都不懂。」

「媽...」John壓抑住怒火。「拜託，別說得像烈士似的。」

「反正你高興怎麼做就怎麼做吧。」

他嘆口氣。這再講下去也不會有結果的。「讓Charlie回來接聽吧。」

她照辦了，一聲不吭地。「啊呀。」Charlie在回來接聽後輕聲道。

「我感覺在這頭都凍傷了。」

「如果這能安慰到你的話：她對我們每個人都來過那套『我只是你們的媽媽，我什麼都不懂』。你真該聽聽我們在Isabelle十六歲時讓她去刺青那次她說了些什麼。」

John勉強忍住不去提起他對把姪女的刺青跟他的婚姻劃上等號是什麼感覺。他懂Charlie的意思。「聽著，我有點事想跟你說，但我想現在最好只有你自己知道就好。」

「好的，說吧。」

「Sherlock向我求婚了。」

「他有單膝跪下嗎？」

John輕笑。「不，他沒有。不過他倒是給了我一對袖扣當作訂婚禮物。刻了我們相遇的日期在上面，如果你能相信的話。」

「然後呢？你說好了是吧？」

「是啊，當然了。我愛他。」

Charlie遲疑了一下。「我不會假裝我懂這個，John。我沒法想像跟一個男人在一起－－像那個樣子在一起。但我懂不懂又不重要，不是嗎？我們全都在期盼你能遇到某人一起相愛。沒有冒犯的意思，但我們都開始放棄希望了。」

「我也是，」John微笑道。「我也從沒想過會這樣，你知道的。」他嘆氣。「我只希望這不代表爸媽－－好吧，我又控制不了那個。」

「你會告訴他們嗎？」

「不會透過電話講。我會親自過去告訴他們，也許就這幾天。我會讓你知道是什麼時候的。」

「好吧。我就暫時保密了。介意我告訴Deb嗎？」

「別再有其他人了，好嗎？等我過去以後我會親自告訴其他人的。謝謝你打過來，Charlie。」

「當然。我該死的替你感到驕傲，老弟！」Charlie說，聲音渾重。

John微笑。「謝了，改天見。」他掛斷電話然後把它丟到一邊，起身走向對面的窗，希望屋後的山丘和樹林的風景能清一清他的腦袋。

不一會他就意識到Sherlock站在門廊口，正如他所預期。他大概一直都潛伏在走廊上，就等著John掛斷電話。「你可以進來了。」他說。

「還好嗎？」Sherlock說，來到窗邊加入他。

John嘆氣。「我得過去一趟。我不想拖。」

「他們會想知道結婚日期的。」

「我也是。」他抬頭對著他微笑。「你知道如果我們不馬上橋定，一眨眼就又過一年了。我不想等。」

「如果我們要在我出發去布拉格前完成婚禮，那就沒剩多少準備時間了。」

「我想在我們的房子裡成婚。」

「那我們得在婚禮至少三週以前搬回Sussex。我們得住在那裡至少七天才能通知戶政事務所，而在通知後還得等上兩週。」

「你已經都研究好了？」John咧嘴笑了，想到Sherlock在網上努力搜尋怎麼取得結婚證書的樣子就覺得開心。

Sherlock清清喉嚨。「我也許有在你今早進攝影棚期間做了點研究，是的。」他再次看上John的雙眼。「很抱歉你父母這麼混蛋。」

「我真不該覺得驚訝的，然而不知怎麼我還是驚訝了。但總之謝了。」

「你要不要...你需要抱一下，或什麼的嗎？」

「如果有人要給我抱抱，我是不會拒絕的。」

 

* * *

 

 

John睡不著。

再過幾個小時他就要搭飛機飛到倫敦，就只為告訴他不贊成的父母他的訂婚消息，然後他就要直接飛回來。即使即將見到他的兄弟姊妹這點都不足以減輕他胃裡沈重的畏懼。

Sherlock轉過來從後頭將他摟緊了點，手臂環在他的腰上。「睡覺。」他在他的頸邊低語。

「我沒法關掉我的腦袋。」

「別再想你父母了。」

「不只有他們。」

Sherlock動了動，John可以感覺到他整個人清醒了點。「那還有什麼？Demme那部電影？」  
（譯註：應該是指導演[Jonathan Demme](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0001129/)，導過《[沈默的羔羊](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0102926/)》、《[費城](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0107818/?ref_=nm_knf_t2)》）

「我超適合那個角色的。『走向完全不同』個屁。」

Sherlock安靜了好一會兒。「那不代表任何意義。」

「放屁。」他轉身躺著，Sherlock挪挪身給他點空間。「奧斯卡本來應該要能修正一切的。」他盯著天花板道。「我本來該有一大堆片約的。」

Sherlock支起頭看著他，他的另一隻手歇在John光裸的胸膛上。「這就是我們付錢請經紀人的原因了。可不是為了在我們風風光光、每個人都搶著用的時候，而是為了時運不濟的時候。」

John嗤了一聲。「所以就在二十四個小時內，我從『奧斯卡獎得主John Watson』淪落到『時運不濟』了。可真他媽的夠久了哈？」

Sherlock皺起眉。「恐怕我不知道該對你說些什麼好了。」

「沒什麼好說的。事情就是這樣。」他把手環上Sherlock的上臂，用拇指輕撫那兒的肌膚。「我們會沒事的，對吧？」

「當然。我們可以現在退休還能舒服地過完餘生。」

「我不是在說錢的事。」

Sherlock看進他的雙眼。「我們會沒事的。」他俯身溫柔吻上他。John閉上雙眼回吻，他的擔憂被Sherlock柔軟的唇上觸感和他肌膚的氣味給沖淡了一點。

等到他們分開的時候，他的畏懼消散了點。他抬眼看著Sherlock。「你可以多這麼做幾次，如果你想要的話。」

Sherlock輕撫John的胸膛。「我可以跟你一起去倫敦。」

「我不覺得你走得開。你有一些會要開，跟那個什麼的慶祝會...」

「沒什麼不能改期或跳過的。如果你寧願自己去的話，你只需要直說就好。」

「不！我想要你去，我只是不想太.....」他頓了頓，「好吧，我本來要說的是『太麻煩你』，但那聽起來可真像在跟生意伙伴而非你的未婚夫說話。不，我絕對要麻煩你這一趟。把你給麻煩死。」

「我們可以一石二鳥，去的時候順便告知我母親。」

John嘆氣。「喔，親愛的。這越來越不像是能速去速回的差事了。」

「母親會試圖留我們在屋裡過夜。」

「喔喔，我搞不好會喜歡呢。睡在你的舊房間。就在你青少年時期每次打手槍的地點。」

「我相信我的舊房間現在已經成了我母親那些維多利亞時期刺繡工藝收藏品的展示房了。如果這還能讓你提得起興致手淫，那我們將來可有些尷尬的談話得進行了。」

 

* * *

 

在經過長途飛行並繞道送Harry回她公寓後，John 真是太高興能回到貝克街了。他把鑰匙扔在門廊的桌上然後放鬆地嘆口氣看向四周。有鑑於他實際待在這兒的時間那麼少，221B感覺這麼像個家真是神奇。Sherlock癱在沙發上把頭往後仰。John不得不把視線從那個優雅的長脖子上轉開。 ** _沒時間做愛了。挪開你的視線。_**

他信步進了廚房泡茶。腦裡那個進行了好幾小時還停不了的排練還在繼續。 ** _媽，爸，我訂婚了。我要結婚了。_** ** _Sherlock_** ** _跟我要結婚了。我要跟_** ** _Sherlock_** ** _結婚了。_** ** _Sherlock_** ** _向我求婚，而我接受了。我訂婚了。_** ** _Sherlock_** ** _跟我訂婚了。我要成為_** ** _Sherlock_** ** _的丈夫了。_** ** _Sherlock_** ** _要成為我的丈夫了。_** 他想過上千種說法但還沒決定好要用哪一個。

Sherlock在John遞茶給他的時候甚至都沒抬頭或張眼。John坐到他身邊。「你很焦慮。」Sherlock說。

「我不想去。」

「你沒有...」

「別說我沒有義務。我不能讓我父母從Perez那兒得知我要結婚的消息。」

「你父母也讀Perez Hilton的文？」

「你知道我的意思。從媒體上。他們應該從我這得知。」

「好讓他們當著你的面反對，而非在千里之外反對。」

John嘆氣。「我知道你是想保護我，但是...」

「我是想保護你的平靜。完全出於自私自利的目的，我可以跟你保證。你的苦惱會造成我的苦惱，而我只想避免苦惱。」

「我能搞定的。而且那對他們來說肯定是 ** _更_** 恐怖了－－當他們得直接面對我，那個他們...他們曾經愛過的兒子的時候。」

Sherlock安靜了好一會。「他們仍然愛你。」

「但顯然不夠愛到能接受我選的終身伴侶。」

「每次都說他們需要時間的人不是你嗎？」

「他們已經有好幾個月的時間了！見鬼的還要多久...」John打住。「操。他們不是接受就是不接受。我唯一想徹底表達清楚的只有我要你和他們其他孩子的另一半接受相同的待遇。」

「我才不管他們是否從此不跟我說話或不看我一眼。強迫他們面對我的存在只會激起他們的對抗心。專心在他們和 ** _你_** 之間的關係上吧。」

John看看他的手錶。「老天，已經五點半了。我想在Charlie過來之前先洗個澡。」

「我的提議仍然成立。」

「我知道。我想我得自己過去。如果我是一個人過去的話他們比較不會那麼坐立不安。」他轉頭看向Sherlock的側臉。「你打算做什麼？」

「看書。四處走走，大概。」

「我不覺得我會待很久。你想今晚就上Devon嗎？」

「最好是明早出發。」

「好吧。」John拍拍Sherlock的膝蓋，起身走向浴室洗澡。

結果他在Charlie抵達、從電梯跳出來抱住他前都還有時間吞下一個三明治。「你看起來真棒啊，Johnny！」他說，「又帥又開心的！」

「我其實他馬的精疲力盡而且壓力很大，不過還是謝了。」John說。

「喔，那只是表面而已啦。那底下可是又帥又開心。還有Sherlock，真高興見到你。」他說著一手給對方一個兄弟式的擁抱，嚇了他一跳。

「嗯...我也是，Charlie。」

「我真的不想催你，但我們最好該走了，John。你最好在我們父母開始看晚間電視前抵達，不然他們就有人要睡著了。」

John點點頭。「好吧。」他轉身快速和Sherlock交換一個親吻。「晚點回來。」

「祝你好運。」

在車上，Charlie持續地聊個不停但John幾乎都沒怎麼注意聽。等他們抵達以後，John胃裡那個結感覺又緊上了幾分。「你會進來嗎？」John問。

「是啊，但我會退下。我一直在搞老爸車庫裡那台舊摩托車，我就在那邊忙到你準備好要走為止吧。」

他們走進屋子。John的母親聽到大門的聲音來到門廊前。一個給Charlie的招呼已經來到她的嘴邊，但在發現他不是一個人時凍住了。「John？」她驚聲道。

「哈囉，媽。」

「喔，我...好吧。」她攏緊了身上的羊毛衫，回頭覷了眼客廳。「可真是意外啊不是嗎？」她走向前讓他親吻她的臉頰，沒有任何擁抱他的打算。「看到你真好。怎麼這麼突然就跑來了？」

「我過來見你。和爸。我有事要說。」

他看到她的視線掃過他身後。「你...一個人嗎？」她真正的問題他聽得清楚明白。

「對，我一個人來的。爸呢？」

「他在客廳。」

「我去搞摩托車了。」Charlie說，朝車庫走去。

「喔...那好吧。」她說，看起來有些迷惑。John跟著她進客廳，他父母大部分時候都在這兒打發他們的夜間時光，看看電視或讀讀書。

當他的父親見到他時，John清楚看見他臉上閃過一連串的情緒。先是驚訝（ ** _我兒子出乎意料地跑來了！_** ），接著是痛苦和憤怒（ ** _但他現在是個基佬了，我恨它_** ），最後是什麼都沒有，一片空白木然（ ** _我不該對這些事情有任何情緒的_** ）。「哈囉，爸。」

「John，」他說，站起身。John猜想他是否會給他一個擁抱，就像從前那樣，但他只是伸出手來。John握住了。 ** _總比什麼都沒有好_** 。「我們沒約好吧，是嗎？」

「不，這是臨時決定的。我是一個人來的。」他說，直接處理掉他父親對於Sherlock搞不好也一起來了的念頭所萌生的不適感。

「喔，那好吧。」他坐了回去。

John拿起遙控器關掉電視。「我來是因為我有些事想說，而我想親口告訴你們。媽，可以請你先坐下嗎？」

她在他父親身邊坐下了，兩人面無表情。John完全可以看到他們雙眼之後閃動的驚恐。他強迫自己微笑－－說到底這在 ** _他的_** 世界裡仍然是件喜事。「我要結婚了。」

他父親眉頭打結。「結婚，嗯？這大概會是個好主意，Johnny。讓每個人都以為你很正常。」

John咬牙。「不，爸。我要跟 ** _Sherlock_** 結婚了。」他們只是瞪著他。「聽著，我不期待你們能對這個消息感到興奮。我只是需要讓你們知道這件事，而且是從我口中，親自說出來的。我希望你們至少會為我很開心而高興。」John深吸口氣，然後慢慢吐息。 ** _好了，說出來了。_**

他父親的表情簡直像花剛岩刻出來的一樣毫無改變。他的母親看起來一臉空白。顯然短期內他是得不到任何反應了，於是John繼續說下去。「我們會在五月底舉行婚禮，在我們Sussex的房子舉行。如果你們倆能來我們會很開心。」他們沒人看著他的臉。他母親一直揉擦雙眼並不時瞧著自己丈夫，對方正緊繃著下頷，如此用力到John都要覺得他會咬碎自己的臼齒。「你們沒有什麼話要跟我說嗎？」

「我不...我沒有...」他母親開口。

「他媽的要說什麼？」他父親說，打斷她。

「也許是『恭喜』，」John緊繃地說，「那是你聽到有人告訴你他們訂婚了時的傳統反應。」

「訂婚，」他父親重複。

「是的，爸。訂婚。」

「那不合法吧，不是嗎？」

「不，民事伴侶關係是合法的。」

「民事伴侶，」他母親說，這個詞從她嘴裡聽來如此空洞。

一時間，強烈的疲倦幾乎把John的自我控制給壓垮。他到底為什麼要來這一趟？為什麼他會以為親口說能有什麼差別？他超想離開，飛回貝克街讓Sherlock送他上床讓他忘掉這個房間、這個屋子和他們臉上的表情。「媽，我......」他遲疑了一下。「我很抱歉你們不開心了。但我不抱歉和我愛的男人訂婚。」

他母親為此發出一陣無助而難過的聲音。「John，這是不是...這是不是我的錯？」她說，聲音顫抖。他父親雙手環胸轉開視線；這是如此令人心痛的明顯她已經被念上好幾個月這一切到底如何會是 ** _她的錯_** 。

「你的錯？」John重複，吃了一驚。「這不...這不是任何人的錯，這沒有錯。我不知道你是什麼意思。」

「我是不是太...才讓你變成這個樣子？」

John的嘴張張合合了好幾次還吐不出半個字。「讓我變成這個樣子？我不是...不是任何樣子！沒人...」他舉起手。「你知道嗎？算了。這真不值得。」他站起身。「我說完我要說的了。我就讓你們－－就這樣吧。」他說，對他們翻翻手。「如果你們覺得什麼時候能跟我好好說話了，你們知道該怎麼聯絡我。」他離開房間，聽到他母親在他身後繼續哭泣。他拉開車庫的門。「Charlie，走了。」他說。

他在走廊上等著，站立不安，直到Charlie出現。「所以，事情進行得...」他的聲音在看到John的表情時消逝了。「好吧，我們走吧。」

「是的，麻煩了。馬上。」

「在我家吃點晚餐如何？」Charlie在他們回到車子裡時問。

「謝了，但我只想回貝克街。」

「這麼快？但Isabelle想見你。」

「我現在可不會是麼好伙伴。」

Charlie嘆口氣。「好吧，你逼得我非得告訴你不可了。」

John皺眉。「告訴我什麼？」

「每個人都在我家了。Ellie和Nathan，Peter和Leigh，還有所有的孩子...這是個訂婚驚喜派對。我本來只該告訴你來與我和Deb共進晚餐的，而不是所有人都已經在那裡了。該死。」

John微笑了。他知道自己該生氣的，但緊跟在他剛剛經歷過的那種對話之後，他所有兄弟姊妹都想慶祝的點子實在令人愉快。「所以他們是怎麼發現我訂婚了的？」

Charlie坐立不安起來，對著自己嘟囔。「我自首！我太軟弱了！」

「遇到我是個奧斯卡最佳男主角獎得主算你好運。」

「怎麼說？」

「我在表演驚喜這點上的資歷可是經過認證的。」他們都笑了。「等等，我們得順便去接一下Sherlock。」

「不用了。他已經在那兒了。Harry在我們來爸媽家的時候已經帶他過去了。」

「我看你是把這一切都盤算好了，不是嗎？」

「好吧，你知道的。我想這可能不會是你有過最舒適的一趟拜訪，所以我就想給你打打氣來著。」Charlie眉開眼笑，對自己很是驕傲。

John感覺雙眼泛淚。「Charlie，我...你知道，我一直都太注意爸媽的反應。我實在該對能有你這樣的大哥多點感激的。」

Charlie拍拍他的肩膀。「甭提了。我們都只是想多見見你罷了。」

「我可以問你件事嗎？」

「當然！」

「你願意在我婚禮時站我身邊嗎？」Charlie好一會沒作聲。「做我的伴郎？」

Chrlie把車停到路邊，轉頭看著他。「真的嗎？Johnny？」

「是啊，當然是真的。」

「你不想找你某個時髦的好萊塢朋友？你要找你無聊的老哥？」

John咧嘴一笑。「你才不是好嗎。而且我當然想找你了。如果你願意的話。」

「願意？」Charlie把他拉得橫跨汽車排檔，給他一個姿勢尷尬的擁抱。「這是我的榮幸，真的。」

「很好，棒呆了。」John鬆口氣道。

「只是…」Charlie聲音漸消，皺起眉頭。

「怎麼了？」

「你們兩都男的我要怎麼舉辦單身派對啊？」

 

<TBC>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 時事更新：  
> 英國已在2014.03.13通過同性婚姻法，現在在英國結婚已不需要辦理民事伴侶登記，可直接辦理結婚了。


	2. Chapter 2

到Charlie家有20分鐘的車程，這讓John感到很慶幸。因為這點時間夠讓他甩開和父母談話後的不愉快，並讓Charlie的幽默安撫他的心緒，好讓他在一起走進屋內時，已經做好心情準備迎接一連串的尖叫歡呼，和幾個把自己掛在他腳上的孩子。「天啊，真的是每個人都來了啊，不是嗎？」 John說著，擁抱他姐姐Eleanor。

「我們非見到你不可，John！」她說，親親他的臉頰。「怎能讓你沒慶祝得獎和這天大的好消息就回美國！」

他微笑。「是啊，真的棒透了，不是嗎？」

Ellie又靠近了點。「跟爸媽那邊進行得怎麼樣？」

John嘆口氣。「我真的不想談這件事。」她捏捏他的手臂，眼中充滿同情。

「John，」Peter說，走上來擁抱他。「看來還在等著哪天可以突然長高吶。」

「喂，你這混蛋。」 John說，舉起手勾在他小弟的脖子上。「我看你的卵蛋都還沒開始長毛吧？」

「你還在用蜜蠟除胸毛嗎？」Peter回嘴。「聽說你們這群愛漂亮的演員都幹這種蠢事。」

John環顧整片快樂的歡騰，但沒看見Sherlock。「我的未婚夫在哪呢？你們該不會已經他給嚇跑了吧？」

「他都熬過聖誕節了，我想他已經無所畏懼了。」 Ellie說道。「他在廚房裡。」

John往廚房前進，中途停下來抱抱他的姪女Isabelle和Peter的兩歲小女兒Alice。他能聞到晚餐的香味，還偷了一塊Ellie放在餐具櫃裡的香蕉太妃派。他發現Sherlock正在廚房和Ellie的丈夫Nathan聊天。他的手裡拿著一杯酒，神情放鬆；那身影撫慰了John緊繃的神經，尤其在Sherlock看到他、對他露出了那個專屬於他的淺淺的微笑、眼中閃著光芒時更是如此。John握了握Nathan的手。

「真高興見到你，John。」他說。

「我也是，Nate。」John看著Sherlock，對方很明顯正在等待提示該如何表現。John直直走向他抬起臉。Sherlock接收到這個暗示吻上他。「你知道這件事多久了，聰明的小渾蛋？」

「喔，差不多一個小時吧。Harry在你和Charlie離開之後就打給我了。」

「真的很對不起。」John說。Nathan已經跑去客廳，讓他們倆單獨相處。「這跟你想像的夜晚大概不太一樣。」

「這還行。我想我是該要習慣這種……聚會了。」

「什麼，瘋狂家庭馬戲團嗎？對，我想你應該要習慣。」

Sherlock環顧四周，然後把John拖出廚房到相鄰的洗衣間裡以有更多隱私。「所以呢？進展如何？」

John嘆氣。「你從我臉上看不出來嗎？」

「大部分。我仍然想知道。」

「我媽因為不知怎麼搞的把我變成一個同性戀而想自刎。我爸以為我說我要訂婚，指的是為了公眾形象而娶個女人。」

Sherlock的表情一片空白。「我一直以為我們已經見識到他愚蠢的巔峰了，想不到他還能說出更低能的話，顯露出另一個有待測量的高點。」

John仰看著Sherlock的臉，那景象帶來的幸福感驅散了和父母那場糟糕的對談後殘留的壞心情。「嘿。」

「嗯？」

「提醒我為什麼要經歷這一切？」

Sherlock微微一笑然後吻上他，一手摟上他的肩膀。John捧住Sherlock的下巴靠上前。好一會他才分開來但仍然靠得很近，他們的額頭相抵。「任何人在跟你說話之前都先該通過智力和人格測驗。你不該遭遇這些機能不全的人類。」

「你值得的。」

一個小心翼翼的清喉嚨聲在他們正打算繼續這個吻前打斷他們。John抬起頭，看見Isabelle正探頭進洗衣間。「抱歉，」她畏畏縮縮道。

「沒關係，親。怎麼了？」

「爸想敬你酒還是什麼的。回來喝一杯吧。」

「好吧。」他們跟著Isabelle出來回到客廳，整個家族成員用大大的歡呼聲迎接他們倆。

「真要命。」Sherlock低聲道。

「你們這些傢伙。」John咧嘴笑了。Deb遞了杯香檳到他們手上，Charliey站到John身邊把一隻結實的手臂掛在他的肩膀上。

「好了大家。我知道我們都很高興歡迎我們的好兄弟，John，奧斯卡得主，回到家裡。」Charlie眉開眼笑地說，其餘家人全都鼓掌叫好。「還有我們新加入的兄弟，Sherlock，我聽說也是個很不錯的演員。」每個人都笑了，連Sherlock都是。「但說真的，」Charlie繼續，收起玩笑的語氣。「Sherlock，我們很愛我們家Johnny，而且很顯然你也是。所以歡迎你加入這個家族，而我只想說打起精神，因為一旦你和John結完婚，這一切就成定局了，然後我們就不會再客氣，會開始糾纏你、嘮叨你、騷擾你，就像我們對Johnny一樣。」

「如果你想為此分手的話，現在正是時候。」John說，抬眼看著Sherlock。

「我恐怕在抵達大門前就會先被撂倒地板上了。」大家都笑了。

Charlie舉起他的杯子。「所以讓我們舉杯向John和Sherlock敬酒。祝你們從此幸福快樂，人生充滿愛與賣座片。」他碰了碰John的杯子，接著是Sherlock的，其餘家人也跟著舉杯互敬。衝動之下，John抓住Sherlock一把吻上，非常徹底地。掌聲和歡呼聲都掩蓋不掉來自他弟弟Peter方向那一聲玩笑性質的『呃啊啊啊』。

「謝了，你們這些傢伙，」John說。「我很...我是說，我們都很感謝家人的支持。我無法表達我有多－－」他突然哽咽，得稍停一會整理好自己。「這意義重大。有些人在問婚禮的日子，所以我現在告訴大家我們還沒決定好確切的日期，但將會在五月底，在Sussex舉行。」

「好了，」Charlie說著拍上他的肩膀，「現在重點來了。開動吧！」

 

* * *

 

 

前往Devon的路上John整個人癱在乘客座上；出發前Sherlock只看了他一眼就 ** _自告奮勇_** 要開車。John累壞了，心理跟生理上都都是。那整整花了兩小時而非一小時（更甭提還輕率地喝了另外兩輪啤酒）才得以離開Charlie家。對他父母持續的擔心以及對趕著要告知Sherlock母親的緊張奪走了他平靜的睡眠。他完全搞不懂Sherlock今天早上怎還能清新得像朵小雛菊似的，這個不是人的混蛋。

他確實在路上打了一會兒盹，但在Sherlock離開主要道路時就醒了。他坐直身子，用手指梳理那頭看起來好像剛快速沖過澡、還沒用上任何洗髮精的頭髮。Sherlock嘆氣。「你看起來很好。」

「我看起來就像沒睡好還在車子裡打盹。我臉上有睡痕嗎？」

「沒有。」Sherlock開上屋子前停下。

John曾來過這兒一次，但這屋子比他記憶中大。這不是個宮殿或莊園，只是個非常大、盤據在Edwardian上的家，比起John在洛杉磯的房子至少大上三倍。前門開啟然後Mycroft冒了出來，看起來就像之前那樣正經嚴肅。John走下車。「John，」Mycroft說，走向前伸出手。

John握住。「早安，Mycroft。很高興見到你。」他只見過Sherlock神秘的大哥一次。他在奧斯卡之前幾週突然出現在他們的屋子，然而Sherlock看起來一點也不驚訝會見到他。他們有了一場John有生以來最尷尬的談話，而他仍然搞不清楚Mycroft是怎麼想他的。

「我想一同參與你們小小的...宣告會。」他說，視線掃向Sherlock然後又轉回來。

「Mycroft，別無聊了。」Sherlock咕噥。

「這本來是個驚喜的。」John緊繃地說。

「喔，對媽咪來說是的，不用害怕。」他們成隊走進屋子，Sherlock和他哥哥對彼此簡要地點個頭。

「媽！」Sherlock叫道。John聽到輕快的腳步聲，然後Elizaheth Holmes就出現在走廊底。她微微有些因年歲增長而出現養尊處優型的圓潤，打理整齊而且衣著完美。

眉開眼笑地，她大步走向他們。「John，親愛的！」她驚呼，把驚訝的John摟進一個激動的擁抱。「能見到你真的太好了。真希望你們能常來。」她吻上一邊臉頰然後是另一邊，接著挽起他的手臂帶他走進客廳，幾乎沒怎麼看向她那個正跟在他們後頭、渾身散發著惱怒的兒子。「Sherlock，親愛的，抬頭挺胸。」她從肩上回頭道。

「嗯.....也很高興見到你，Holmes夫人。」John說。

「喔，別，請叫我Elizabeth。或Eliza。看你喜歡哪個。」她在沙發上坐下，把John也拉到身邊。Sherlock坐在附近的椅子上而Mycroft幾乎隱身成了背景。「希望你有收到我送的花了。」

「是的，它們非常漂亮，謝謝你。」

「我真以你為榮！最佳男主角John Watson！我才剛告訴每個人，那是 ** _我兒子的伴侶_** ，這不是很棒嗎？」

「 ** _我_** 得奧斯卡的時候你可沒那麼興奮。」Sherlock說，幾乎藏不住那耍性子的語氣。John壓住一聲嗤笑。

「好吧，那次幾乎是內定了，然而如果不是呢？那個獎你會輸的，親愛的。」

Sherlock哼了哼，然後靠向前。「媽，這不是一次社交拜訪，我們是來告訴你個消息的。」

「什麼消息，親愛的？」

Sherlock短暫和Johh對視一眼，一個微笑在他唇上彎起。「John和我要結婚了。」

Elizabeth驚喘，手掩在臉上，「真的嗎？」

「對，是真的。」John說，咧嘴一笑。

「喔，我親愛的孩子，」Elizabeth說。她伸出手再次擁抱John。他越過她的肩膀對上Sherlock的雙眼，看到他翻了個世紀大白眼。「一個婚禮，真是個天大的好消息！你們決定好日子了嗎？」

「差不多，」Sherlock說。「目前應該是五月最後一個禮拜六。」

Elizabeth抽身看向Sherlock，雙目圓睜。「就在 ** _今年_** ？」

「是的，當然。」

「Sherlock！那幾乎沒有足夠的時間！我得重新裝修地板，所有客房都得翻修，還要安排食物...」

「媽，」Sherlock說，「我們不會在這舉行婚禮。」

「別荒謬了，你當然要。不然你還想在哪舉行？」

「我們在Sussex有個非常可愛的家。」

「喔，別是你爸那個簡陋的小地方。」

「那裡可算不上簡陋，而且非常適合。」

「那裡幾乎沒有足夠空間！你想讓大家待哪兒？」

「我們沒打算舉行太盛大的儀式。只有親戚和幾個親近的朋友。最多三十人。」

Elizabeth張大嘴。她緊緊抓住John的手臂。「John，你得幫我跟他講講道理。」

「Sherlock和我都同意這麼做的，」John說，「這就是我們要的。」

「但－－」

「抱歉，媽，但我的婚禮不會成為你的某場社交活動。」Sherlock說，語調變得有點冷硬。「我們會在Sussex的家裡舉行。花園夠大能容納所有賓客。我們會聘請外宴然後從Hailsham找一個法官，還有什麼別的需要嗎？」

「那...那音樂呢？」Elizabeth 說。她的聲音越來越尖銳了，緊抓住任何一根稻草。

Sherlock抬起雙手站起身。「看在老天爺的份上，我們會弄個播放清單到隨便誰的iPod裡！那有什麼大不了的？我們只想盡可能低調地在我們自己家裡結婚，到底有什麼好難以接受的？」

「我…我只是…」Elizabeth絞著雙手。「我一直夢想能為你們兄弟辦個盛大又美麗的婚禮，就在這個房子裡…」她眨著眼睛，一隻手指優雅地按著眼角。「我想有些夢想就是實現不了。」

Sherlock曾告訴過John－－還不只一次－－他母親愛操弄又專橫，但他之前第一次（就那一次）見到她時，John認為她令人感到愉快又溫暖。他開始明白Sherlock是什麼意思了。「Elizabeth，」他輕聲道，「你不願意以嘉賓的身份出席我們的婚禮嗎？不用擔心任何人任何事，就只要好好享受那一天就好？」

她看著他的雙眼，她的眼裡仍然有淚。「我想...那聽起來很好，某方面說來。」

「而且那不是 ** _你的_** 活動，」Sherlock說。「是我們的。這與你和你老是需要在你那些朋友面前進行的炫耀無關。那些不會受邀的朋友們，我得補充一句。」

「Sherlock，你為什麼非得這麼...挑剔？」

「如果我是的話，我肯定也是跟某個大師學的。」

「我哪有挑剔！我有來自各行各業的朋友。John，你的家人是藍領階級，不是嗎？」

John眨眨眼。「對，我想是吧。」

「而我肯定非常渴望能跟他們見面。」

關於他的家人會和Holmes家人相見這件事，直到這個時候才打中John。他和Sherlock警鈴大作地互看一眼，對方看起來似乎也才剛想起這件事。「我的兄弟姊妹們也都會很高興見到您的。」

「還有你的父母，當然了。」

「我...還不確定他們會出席。」

Elizabeth雙眼張大了點。「他們到底為什麼會不想出席自己兒子的婚禮？」

「恐怕我的父母還不是很能接受我要跟男人結婚這件事。」

「喔，我親愛的孩子，」她說，憤慨融化成同情。「我得承認我剛知道的時候也有點轉不過來。他們只是需要點時間習慣這件事。我也是，但你瞧，現在一切都沒事了。」

「是啊，在你明白到有個同志兒子這個重磅消息好到可以讓你得到一堆晚宴邀請以後。」Sherlock嘀咕。

她給他投去凌厲的一眼，然後轉回John。「我肯定你父母會回心轉意的，給他們點時間。」

「嗯，希望如此。」John說。「我現在還沒法這麼理所當然。」

她露出一個無奈的笑。「我很抱歉Sherlock不太可能是那種能迷倒他們的人。」

「喔，天啊。」Sherlock低喃。

「你最厲害的就是難搞，親愛的。」她說。

John在捍衛未來的丈夫、反擊對他性格的污辱和難以否認事實之間掙扎。最後，實事求是贏了。「Sherlock和我的家人很和拍，事實上，」他說，「我的兄弟姊妹們都很喜歡他。」

「好吧，那真是謝天謝地。」Elizabeth在對話過程一直牢牢抓著John的手。現在她也用上另一隻手拍拍他。「真希望你們有事先通知你們要過來，我就能為你們把藍屋準備好了。」

「我們不打算過夜，媽。事實上，我們真的該回城裡了。我們要搭今晚的飛機離開。」

Elizabeth看起來大受冒犯。「你們大老遠開車過來然後馬上就要回去？我從沒聽過這麼離譜的事。你們今晚得留下。」

「媽…」

「Sherlock Holmes，你給我注意聽了！你們得留下來過夜而且我不想再聽到你說任何一個字！」

Sherlock無助地看了John一眼。John聳聳肩。「是的，夫人。」Sherlock低喃，癱在椅子上，看起來被打敗了。

 

* * *

 

 

Holmes家的晚餐匆忙而倉促，因為Elizabeth沒預期他們會來訪，但她仍然堅持讓每個人都坐在正式餐廳裡並供應酒品。Sherlock把他的食物都推到餐盤邊，然後在有趣的平靜中保持沉默，樂得在一旁看John火力全開地對他母親施展魅力。在私底下，John的脾氣之暴躁跟Sherlock有得一比，但他有Sherlock只能嘆為觀止的社交能力。自從他們的關係公開以來，Sherlock就聽John先前合作對象說了不少關於他的傳說。關於John如何消減暴躁的螢幕天后爆發的脾氣、讓惱火的製作人冷靜下來、安撫各種爭吵以及處理記者各種偏題的種種傳說。他自己甚至都見識過。有時他會好奇John在他們成為朋友之前為何不曾真正試圖馴服他。也許他早知道那注定會失敗。

不過他現在倒是很感激這點；John很有效地吸引住他母親的注意力，而且着重在較中性的話題上。就這樣，晚餐在毫無意外中結束了，他和John在情況一允許就稱累告退，回到客房裡休息。

Joh幾乎是立刻就上了床而且很快就睡著了，但Sherlock還難以入眠。他渴望能來根菸，但實在不敢。

**_操，一次就好。情有可原。_**

他找出一包藏在屋子裡的菸，拿上外套和圍巾溜到側邊長廊上，那個他年輕時偷抽菸的地點。

他才剛吸上那麼一口，就聽見那個令人難以忍受、絲柔的嗓音，彷彿乘著煙霧般地朝他飄過來。「老天，今晚可真是叛逆之夜啊？」

他嘆口氣又吸了一口。「滾開，Mycroft。」

「對一個剛訂婚的男人來說你脾氣也太暴躁了，好弟弟。你不是該開心得不得了嗎？」

「誰說我不開心了？我只是怎麼也不可能開心到能不叫你滾。」

Mycroft來到他身邊。他看著Sherlock手裡的菸，然後迅速轉開視線。Sherlock從菸盒裡抽出另一根遞過去，拿出他的打火機。Mycroft對著那根菸看了好一會，一個譏嘲的冷笑在他唇上浮現，然後軟化下來，接過來彎身就火。「我明早會為此後悔的。」

他們安靜地抽了一會菸。「你確實是，不是嗎？」Mycroft終於開口道。

「什麼？」

「開心得不得了。」

Sherlock嗤了一聲。「我不推崇這麼誇張的反應。」

「我承認我從沒想過你會跟某人終身結合這件事。」

「你非得這麼說嗎？我又不是熊貓。」

「你的John，他...很適合。」

「我沒在徵求你的同意。」

「不，事實上你大概還希望能發生相反的狀況，好讓你能像個青少年一樣耍叛逆，宣稱你不在乎我是否允許，你愛幹什麼就幹什麼。抱歉我搶著上風了。」

「我看起來很驚訝嗎？好像你沒在John一進《致陌生人》劇組就把他給查個透徹，然後在我們倆有牽扯時又幹了一次似的。」

「 ** _牽扯_** ，」Mycroft跟著重複，彷彿在試驗說這個字似的。「你們就是這樣嗎？」

Sherlock嘆氣。「我明白這種事對你而言十分陌生，但我真的得堅持你別再用你的好奇心解剖我們之間的關係了。」

「我忍不住要好奇。這實在...出乎意料。對你而言一定也是。」

他踩熄他的菸。「是的，沒錯。」他安靜地說。「對任何認識我的人，對你，對媽，都是。」他咬牙。「我想我還欠你幾個道謝，為你首當其衝承受下的那些事。」

Mycroft聳聳肩。「也沒那麼糟。一開始是有些呼天搶地，但等到Harrowgate仕女俱樂部的邀請開始來了，你跟男人約會這事突然就不那麼可怖了。」

Sherlock嗤之以鼻。「約會。我多厭惡這個詞啊。那甚至都算不上精確，John和我甚至不曾真正約會過。這種事情真的存在嗎？這年頭大家不是都在網路上找到彼此？還有人在 ** _約會_** 嗎？喔，我真是問錯人了。」

「我寧願等著你問我是否在先前對John過去的調查中發現了什麼值得關注的事。」

他轉向Mycroft，皺起眉。「我到底為什麼要這麼做？」

「因為你好奇。」

「關於他沒有什麼是我還不知道的。」

「我很確定這不是事實。正如你也有他不知道的事情一樣。拜託行行好，甭提那些你有多瞭解他靈魂深度、或戀愛中人老愛提的那些廢話了。」

「反正，我們都是眾所矚目的演員，共同投入了一段『突破性的私人關係』，」他說著，在空中加了個引號並翻了個白眼。「有數不盡的人士在極盡所能地抹黑我們倆。如果John的櫃子裡還藏了什麼件不得人的醜事，老早就被拖出來曬在鎂光燈下了。」

Mycroft看著他。「你怎麼會以為我會任那種事發生？」

Sherlock有那麼一會兒震驚了。「你是在說...你在說什麼？」

「Sherlock，不管你有多不願相信，我確實在意你快不快樂，而John能讓你快樂這點簡直擺明著。他現在是這家庭的一份子了，所有我提供給你的保護對他都一體適用。」

「我......謝謝你。」Sherlock說，驚訝到簡潔起來。

Mycroft翻翻手。「不必了。」

「那你是否...嗯...」他遲疑了，不確定該怎麼問，甚或是他真的想知道嗎。

「我沒有立場代表John談論這些事，」Mycroft說，明白那個未說出口的問題。「但事實上，他無聊得緊。如果你要找的是見不得人的醜事，你最好去你自己的衣櫃裡找。他所做過最糟糕的事不過是收過幾張超速罰單，以及因為被抓到和一個高級長官...行為不檢，而被訓斥。」Mycroft假笑。「沒錯。是個女長官。」

「我才不在乎那個。」Sherlock怒道。

「關於他，我恐怕你最該害怕的人是你自己了，Sherlock。我只希望你能別把這給搞砸了。我發現我還蠻喜歡他的。有點單純，也許。然而，那也是種...品質。」

「正如你所說的，我沒打算搞砸。」

「你有過嗎？」Mycroft說，帶著一個小小的扭曲笑容。他嘆口氣，談話繼續。「那麼你們明早就要離開了？」

「是的，只要天色亮得足以看清道路，我們就走。」

「直接回到罪孽的巢穴？」

「如果你指的是洛杉磯，沒錯。我們都還有職責在身。Mycroft...」一個問題突然浮現，但他萬般不願意問出口。他討厭得欠他兄長恩情，不管為任何事。「John的事業。你會告訴我吧，如果有人...嗯.....」

「干預？我確定有人干預。但不脫是些尋常的伎倆所以我只能假設那是好萊塢標準的政治操作，即便它令人厭惡。我恐怕無法讓人別當個傲慢的混蛋。」

「是啊，當然了。忘了我的問題。」他轉身欲回到屋子，因為所以得先洗個澡把身體跟嘴巴刷乾淨然後才能上床跟John一起。

「Sherlock？」

他轉身。Mycfoft的臉遮在陰影裡。「幹嘛？」

「我真的很為你感到高興。如果在讓你們的法律程序進行順暢上有任何我能幫上忙的地方，請不吝告知。」

Sherlock掐熄一個反嘴的衝動。Mycroft是真心的－－他看得出不同之處－－而且要是這麼做他就會比他粗野了，這可無法接受。「謝謝你。」他開始往回走，然後又再次轉身。「晚安了，Mycroft。」

Mycroft微偏了偏頭。「晚安了，小弟。」

 

<TBC>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者註】
> 
> 我感覺得在這問題萌芽之前先扼殺掉：這一部是不會有單身之夜了。那與他們的婚禮不太搭調，往看後就會明白意思了。抱歉讓大家失望了！
> 
> 還有，是的，我知道在英國無法在私人住宅合法成婚。你想在哪裡舉行婚禮都隨便你，但你還是得在官方地點再舉行一次並填寫文件好讓這一切合法。請對我做功課的能力有點信心吧各位。


	3. Chapter 3

**_兩週後_ **

Sherlock所能找到離餐廳最近的停車場有一個街區之遠。他在開門下車前頓了下，詛咒Greg選了這個區域；這裡總是有狗仔圍繞而他今天實在沒心情應付。他環顧四周，沒看到攝影機，但這不代表他們不在附近。他聽見Irene的聲音在腦海裡響起： ** _文明點，友善點，然而如果你既無法文明又無法友善，那就冷漠點。別給他們任何不尋常或有新聞價值的反應，因為那就是他們想要的。_** 這是個合理的建議，Sherlock也欣賞這其中的邏輯性，但跟這群豺狼虎豹講文明實在違背他的本性。

他深吸口氣後下了車，把外套扣好大步開走。他感覺對街閃了一下然後看了過去，一個攝影師瞧見他然後開始拍照。這還好，他才不想管他們是否從那麼不惹眼的距離偷拍他走路。

侍者帶他來到Greg的桌前。Greg起身跟Sherlock握手。「謝謝你趕忙前來。我知道這通知很突然。」

Sherlock坐下。「的確。」

「我想我們應該在《特斯拉》之後安排點片子。」

Sherlock揚起一邊眉毛。「面談這麼倉促只可能因為這已不只是假設，這讓我得到一個結論，你手邊有至少一個－－搞不好是好幾個－－劇本，需要我過目。」

「我早在好幾年前就不再為你什麼事都知道的能力感到驚訝了。」Greg從他的公事包裡拿出一疊劇本。「我接到好幾通找你的電話。」

「嗯。有意思。」 ** _然而_** ** _John_** ** _一通電話都沒有。_**

「這些是我想要你拿回家讀的劇本。」

Sherlock眨眨眼。「我...你能把它們email給我嗎？」

「他們沒給我電子版，你不能就把它們帶回家嗎？」Greg坐回去，臉上漸漸出現瞭悟。「喔。你不想讓John看見。」

「我對在他面前展示這些潛在片約感到很不舒服。」

「有這麼糟嗎？我最近都還沒跟Mike說上話。」

「John也是。這就是問題所在。」

「但他肯定不想被排除在你事業決策之外。」

「不。但我寧願別提，暫時的。」Sherlock擺弄著他的水杯。「我很擔心，Greg。你有沒有......」他在椅子裡動了動，對於他即將打破的多條好萊塢不成文基本禮儀感到不自在。「你有沒有聽說任何事？跟John有關的？我從沒想過竟然會這麼沒消沒息，特別是在奧斯卡後。」

「我只聽到關於《致陌生人》的正片評價。怎麼了？」

「Jim Moriarty在奧斯卡後對我說了些話。我知道這聽起來有點疑神疑鬼，但他威脅過要毀掉John的事業而且還說他有方法能做到。我當時認為他是在妄尊自大、嘩眾取寵，所以沒當一回事，但眼看至今完全沒有任何片子找上John，我不禁懷疑起來。他肯定沒有那麼大的影響力吧。」

「不。當然沒有。他以為自己是什麼催眠大師，但他可動搖不了導演選擇某個他們認為對片子有益的演員。」

「結論就是沒有導演認為John對他們的片子有益，這簡直太荒謬了。」

「同意。」Greg想了一會。「好吧。我會email給製作人問劇本能不能提供pdf格式。先提醒你，他們有可能不會同意。」

「瞭解。」洩漏劇本事件太過猖獗，令製作人和編劇們對他們的劇本以數位形式流傳很有戒心。

「但至少帶這個回去吧，」他說，遞出那疊劇本中的最上面一個。「如果你不拿我都打算好要威脅揍你了。」

Sherlock拿起劇本看著標題。他的胃部一緊。「這是真的？」

「真的。」

「你知道我......」

「我知道。Sherlock，這個角色將會是你的轉捩點。好好想想。」

 

 

 

**_一週後_ **

John坐在廚房吧台，在邊吃貝果邊喝茶時聽到後門開啟。「嘿，」他說，給Sherlock一個滿嘴貝果的微笑。

Sherlock彎身抹掉沾在他嘴角邊的那一點乳酪起司，然後吻上他。「哈囉。」

「試裝還好嗎？」

「討厭極了。更可悲的是，根本還沒完。該死的戲服。」

「見到任何合演的明星了嗎？」

「今天見到Liev了。他很好相處而且專業。我們對劇本有過一番令人振奮的討論。我對將來一同完成拍攝又不會惹得他從此跟我斷絕合作這點抱持樂觀態度。」

「喔親愛的。我該擔心嗎？」

「我可不是在自抬身價好得到反應。」

「你剛錯過Harry和Sally了，她們給我們出了家庭作業。我們得決定好賓客名單寄給她們，如果沒在今晚搞定會被罵到臭頭。你晚點要做啥？」

「去藝術教育學校的一個免費講座演講，如果沒記錯的話。你呢？」

「去參加Paul的首映。」

「去任何地方沒你一起都討厭極了。那些躲不掉的記者們無視我去那邊真正的理由是什麼，只會不停的問你為什麼沒跟我一起。」

「我也一樣。我們總是可以讓Irene把我們兩的行程調整一下，好讓我們可以伴著彼此出席。組成統一陣線。」

「因此有效地讓我們兩得出席的場合倍增。」

John皺眉。「噢。我沒想到這點。」

Sherlock聳聳肩。「這就是我們得承受的負擔。說到這個，」他說，臉蛋厭惡地皺在一起。「還是先來把這份名單搞定吧。」

John遞給他一張紙和一枝筆，自己也拿了一份。「我們先各自列名單，然後看有哪些共同的名字，然後再整合成一張主名單。同意？」

「同意。」

John低頭開始在紙上寫了。

 _爸媽（也許？）_  
_Harry＋１ (Clara?)_  
_Charlie, Deb, Isabelle, Liam_  
_Ellie, Nathan跟孩子們_  
_Peter, Louise _跟孩子們__  
_Mike＋１_  
_Irene＋１_  
_Molly＋１_  
_Paul & Jenny_  
_Rachel & Daniel  
_ _Sarah & Anthea_

John頓了頓，然後快速算了一下他已經列上來的有多少人。 ** _操，已經將近三十個人了。_** 他們說過總共只想邀請三十個人左右。 ** _好吧，_** ** _Iren_** ** _也會在_** ** _Sherlock_** ** _的單子上，_** ** _Molly_** ** _大概也會_** ** _......_** ** _該死。難怪每個人在列這份名單的時候都困難重重_** 。

John琢磨著該砍掉誰還有他真的該邀某個很親近的表親時看到一旁的Sherlock幾乎沒什麼動作；他探頭過去發現他正面無表情的盯著一片空白。他看看Sherlock的清單－－他只寫上Mycroft，他母親，和Greg。「怎麼了？你的筆沒水了嗎？」

「我想不出別人了。」

「你不想邀請任何朋友嗎？」

Sherlock看著他的雙眼。「我沒有任何朋友。只有你。」

John對此不知該如何回應。「我不認為是這樣。」他說。

「據信是如此。我有些點頭之交，和一些我沒想殺了他們、他們也沒想殺了我的同事。但說到朋友，真正的朋友？我在認識你之前幾乎不知道那是什麼意思。沒別人了。」

John張開嘴想回應，但被一個來電給打斷。他皺眉拿起手機，是Mike。「我最好先接一下。」Sherlock點點頭，回頭繼續盯著他那張短得令人心碎的婚禮賓客清單。John接起電話。「你好呀，Mike。」

「John。有好消息，我想是。」

「我適合那個角色是嗎？」

「呃...不，不是那件事。我接到Rob Reiner的電話，他想見你。」

John皺眉。「他想找我回去拍浪漫喜劇？」

「不完全是。他在拍一部關於晚年的電影，有個角色給你。」

John的心一沈。「晚年，蛤？告訴我，Mike，我是要演個同性戀叔叔，還是同性戀藝術老師？」

Mike遲疑了一下，然後清清喉嚨。「好吧，是歷史老師，事實上，但......」

「不。」Sherlock現在在看著他了，眉心微微皺起。「我不幹。」

「你不想讓人以為你害怕接演同性戀角色吧？」

「我不 _ **怕**_ 那接演種角色，但我不能建立先例好像那就是我從此以後能接的角色了。而且我不會在主演了十年後自貶身價去接一個只有五頁台詞的角色。這是個陡峭的滑坡而我從此都無法再爬回來了。《翻轉人生》怎麼了？我超適合的。」

「他們沒打算讓你讀詞。」

John嘆氣。「這真是越來越離譜了。我到底還該做些什麼？」

「我想過些時間也許.....」

「時間？你以為 ** _時間_** 也許會有幫助？不是都說打鐵要趁熱嗎？」他深吸口氣，捏著他的鼻梁。「Mike，我就這樣了是嗎？」Sherlock現在正帶著無法掩飾的關心看著他。「一切都結束了嗎？」

「不，」Mike激動地說。「別過度反應，John。才過了幾個禮拜而已。」

「但得獎不是該讓我 ** _更_** 容易......」他打住。「你知道嗎，算了。我現在沒有腦袋擔心這個。但我們都知道事情早在幾個月以前就變了，在我的私人生活突然成為全國性話題的時候。這本來應該要有幫助的。但目前為止，並沒有。如果連奧斯卡都救不了我的事業，我真不知道該怎麼想了。」

「我們會替你找到角色的。一個能提醒大家你為什麼得到奧斯卡、他們為什麼要付你幾百萬美元拍好幾打片子的角色。」

「你說是就是吧。」John掛掉電話把它丟在櫃臺上。他一隻手揉著太陽穴，然後看上Sherlock的雙眼。

「會找到的。」Sherlock說。

憤怒衝上John的脊髓，推動他站起身跨過整個房間。「你說的容易，你都要開始拍你夢想已久的片子了。還有別以為我不知道你藏在樓上書桌裡的那些劇本。」

Sherlock定住了。「你知道？」

「我不是白癡，Sherlock！我住在 ** _這裡_** ！你為什麼什麼都不提？我們不是說好要分享我們的每部片子然後為對方讀詞的嗎！」

Sherlock揉著後頸。「在你－－艱困的時候提起這些事，讓我覺得不太自在。」

「不。我們不能開這種例子。我想聽你的片子。我能應付的。我是個成熟的大人了好嗎。」

Sherlock起身捉住John的上臂。「你的事業還沒結束。」

「你們都這麼說。」

「因為那是事實。你才剛翻轉了整個影視界對你的印象，John。每個人都得重新定位你。這個轉變大概得花點時間醞釀才能真正發生。」

John嘆口氣，抽身來回踱步，一手揉著頭髮。「我從沒處在這樣的處境過。沒工作讓我嚇死了。」

「你還是可以接下剛剛那個同性戀歷史老師的角色。我知道你想。」

「我想。我拒絕是因為你說服我我不止於此。操，Sherlock，你最好是對的。」

「你看我什麼時候弄錯過？」

「要我提醒你以為《致陌生人》會被我糟糕的演技毀掉那次嗎？」

Sherlock假笑了下。「不公平。我當時是在缺乏全部事實的情況下做出的假設。」

John的雙眼落回他們那份還躺在早餐吧台的賓客清單。「該死，我們應該要搞定賓客清單的。」

「我的已經寫好了。」

「那好吧，給我。」John拿起兩份清單，然後把他的電腦拉近。他把他們倆的內容都打上，刪去重複的部分，然後上傳到共用的硬碟。「搞定。今天的家庭作業完成了。」

「我真擔心明天的任務。如果跟任何跟花或時尚有關，我們就私奔。」

John轉身面對他。「好啦。你現在到底要不要給我看那個劇本？」

Sherlock注視了他好一會，然後一語不發地起身上樓。John跟上他來到Sherlock的辦公室。Sherlock打開書桌抽屜，從幾個活頁夾下拿出那個劇本遞給他。

John在看到標題時睜大雙眼。「Sherlock……這是我想的那個嗎？」

「沒錯。他們終於要拍《精神病學家（台版書名：沈默的天使）》了。」

「導演是誰？」John問，翻開劇本。

「還沒決定。夢工廠去年夏天從派拉蒙手下買進版權，Spielberg是製作人但大概不會是他導演。據傳Cuaron可能會接下來。」

「告訴我他們要你演Kreizler。」

「沒錯。所以你就知道我的困境了。」

John點頭。「你正要在一個迷你影集裡扮演一個維多利亞時期的古怪天才，然而如果你接下這部片，你就要接著演另一部維多利亞時期的古怪天才。」John搖搖頭。「老天，是Nancy Oliver改編？你得接。」

「我不知道。我一直都避免被定型成這種角色。」

「你可以在這兩部片間塞進別部片子嗎？在這中間拉點空間？」

「我懷疑。不過我還有時間作決定。在導演確定前不會把演員定下來。」

「你為什麼不告訴我？」

「如同我剛才說的，我不希望...」

「不。就是...不要這樣。我們不能對彼此隱瞞任何事。這是說好的，懂了嗎？」

Sherlock點點頭。「如你所願。」

「不，也別給我這種回應。那也得是你 ** _希望_** 的。你自己說過的。記得我們剛開始在一起的前幾天嗎？在Sussex？你說你希望我能參與你的事業決策，你也希望參與我的。」

Sherlock看進他的雙眼，John看到那兒閃動著一抹令人心疼的驚詫。「你還記得？」

「我記得你那晚說的每一件事。只要我還活著就絕不會忘記，意思是你最好說到做到。」

Sherlock點點頭。「我會的。我向你保證，John。」

John點頭。「很好。」他把劇本遞還給Sherlock。「那麼只要你提出來我就會為你讀詞，等你決定好了以後。」

 

 

_**一個月後** _

Irene看著John再到Sherlock再看回來。他們坐在餐桌前，Sherlock的筆電擺在他們之間，兩人攢緊的雙手擺在桌上。「你們準備好了嗎？」

John與Sherlock四目相接。「我們準備好了。」

Irene點點頭。她轉向自己的電腦打了幾個鍵，然後越過螢幕對他們微笑。「好了。搞定了。你們現在已經公開訂婚了。」

John深吸口氣。「唉呀。」他看向Sherlock。「沒得反悔了。你跟我綁在一起了。」

Sherlock眨眨眼。「也就是說我的詭計成功了。」

「喔，從第一天你就計畫把我拐進婚姻裡是吧？」

「自然。一個有錢有才的單身演員肯定就缺個伴。」

John大笑。他喜歡看到Sherlock的臉龐不自覺地因笑容而起皺、他的雙眼因那些John至少是部分成因的快樂而發亮的模樣。

Sherlock的注意力轉回推特的主推頁面。「這得要多久才會有消息？」他問Irene。

「不用太久。消息同時發佈給所有重要的數位媒介以及出版媒體。這不會...喔，有了。」

John靠過去，看到一個推特跳出來，來自EW線上。  
『頭條新聞： John & Sherlock要結婚了。#sherlockholmes #johnwatson #johnandsherlock』

「開始了。」Sherlock喃喃。就在John驚異的注視之下，他看到那則推特的點閱率開始攀升，還有附加的推特也從其他管道冒出來。Sherlock開啟新視窗追蹤他們的標籤。從粉絲那兒傳來的恭喜和興奮的祝賀迅速出現，零星夾雜著激烈表達噁心與憤怒的仇恨推特。還好，那些迅速就被成串的恭喜所淹沒。

John嘆口氣坐回去。「好了。完成了。現在我們得穿上宴會服上戲院因為－－什麼原因啊到底？」

「因為你們不能在發出這樣的新聞以後躲起來，」Irene說，又回到她的手機和筆電上工作起來。「你們得被看見，你們得給媒體機會看到你們，即使只有一下子。而且你們得弄得好看點。」

「事實就是如此，」Sherlock說，饒富興味地扭著一邊眉毛。「來吧，John。來去把我們自己打點好。」

John瞧著他的手錶。「現在嗎？但才...我們還有好幾小時才...」

Sherlock起身伸出手。「我很清楚現在時間。我確定我們能找到什麼事來填補空檔。」John咧嘴一笑站了起來，牽住Sherlock的手任自己被帶出廚房。

「甭管我了！」Irene壞笑著大喊。

「甭擔心，我們不會的。」Sherlock說著，把John拉上樓。

 

\----

 

Sherlock拿起手機然後皺起臉。如果他任其轉進語音信箱，她只會再打一次。「你想幹嘛，媽？」

「喔，Sherlock－－我真的得打這通電話。你的Prudence姑媽還沒收到婚禮邀請函。」

「非常合理，因為我們沒有寄給她。」

「什麼？你怎能不邀請Prudence姑媽？」

「大概是因為我自從十八歲以後都不曾跟她說過話，而她沒有任何跡象顯示她對我有半點興趣。」

「如果她沒有收到邀請函我會被她叨念到天荒地老。」

「那，到底，關我什麼事？」

「別跟我頂嘴，年輕人！這是家族大事！」

「不。這是，如同我被迫不停重複的，我和John的婚禮。這不關其他人的事，包括Prudence姑媽。刪掉這句，特別是Prudence姑媽。我們會自己決定邀誰過來。你算在內，Prudence姑媽沒有。」

「她打給我四次電話了。」

「叫她滾。」

「我不可能對你的Prudence姑媽這麼說！」

「你甚至都不 ** _喜歡_** 她。你還繼續跟她聯絡只因為她得到祖母的Vernet銀器，自從父親去世後你就一直想把它拐出來。」

「那不是重點！」

「我恐怕祖母的銀器還不足以打動我去邀請那個乾癟老太婆來參加我的婚禮。她甚至都不想來，她只是想看到每個人都對她卑躬屈膝罷了。我才不幹，而且我不會把John拖進我們這些有錢親戚間的夢魘裡。」

他聽到她嘆氣。「好吧，既然你心意已決。」

Sherlock冷笑。她的語氣之虛假到讓他很清楚自己正好給了一個她所需要的藉口。「是的。而你現在也許就能回去告訴Prudence姑媽你有多想要她來參加婚禮只是我太不講理地拒絕邀請她。請任意詆毀我的人格，我一點也不介意。我很樂意當個壞人。也許她甚至還會為你感到抱歉，竟有這樣一個沒心沒肺的兒子，也許就離拐到銀器的大計更進一步了，嗯？」

「喔，Sherlock。任誰聽到你這麼說都要以為我是個貪婪的守財奴了。好了，我那個迷人的女婿人在哪？讓他聽電話。」

「他現在剛好不在這裡。我想他隨時會出現。你要等嗎？雖然關於Prudence姑媽他的答案也不會有什麼不同。」

「喔，沒關係。代我問好。」她遲疑。「所以...就只有我跟Mycroft代表我們家出席了是嗎？」

「正確。你有整整兩天可以不用擔心要讓自己多令人印象深刻、嬌滴滴或阿諛諂媚任何人。」

她輕笑。「被你說成這個樣子，也許還不壞呢。」

「再見，媽。」

「再見，親愛的。」

Sherlock掛斷時正好聽到車庫的門打開又關上。「Sherlock？」他聽到John呼喊。

「我在客廳。」他喊回去。

John走進來，他的郵差包斜背過前胸。他彎身在Sherlock的唇上送上一個響亮的吻。「這次感覺不錯。」

「是Scorsese那部嗎？」  
（譯註：應是指導演Martin Scorsese，導過《[四海好傢伙](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0099685/)》，《[華爾街之狼](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0993846/)》。）

「是的。」

「還有誰要角逐那個角色？」

「Ed Norton有試鏡。還有Christoph，我想，我還聽說他們也見了Peter。我不知道我的機會有多大。但他們給我機會試鏡已經很令人振奮了。」

「給你機會？你可是本屆奧斯卡得主。別再把自己想成某種需要被施捨的個案。」

「這是個我很樂意打破的老習慣。」

Sherlock在John一屁股坐到他身邊時微笑了。「你看起來－－爽朗多了。」

「六個禮拜以後我會跟你搭上一架飛機飛往我們的家結婚去。我決定專注在這件事上頭。」

「非常好。」

「天啊，我想念英國。在《特斯拉》殺青以後，咱門回家幾個月吧。也許在倫敦待一陣子？」

「到倫敦個度假。我想可以。」

John挪近了點，一手滑下Sherlock的大腿。Sherlock接收到暗示把手臂環繞到John的肩上，把他拉近自己身邊。「Harry一直提到Findleys夫婦。他們很想給那個房子做點修繕。我告訴他們儘管進行。」

「什麼？什麼樣的修繕？」

「一點花園造景，升級一些廚房電器。樓上的客房需要新的窗戶。沒什麼太劇烈的變動，沒時間弄。」

「也該徵詢我一下吧。」Sherlock抱怨。

「你真的會對新的雙層玻璃窗有什麼強烈的意見？我知道你才不想被這種事打擾。此外，我相信那也是我的房子了。」

「我媽剛打電話來，一如我預期地，對於Prudence姑媽的事很失望。她現在大概會開始設計Mycroft，試圖給他帶個伴了。」他低頭看著John一片空白的臉。「你是在想有誰願意跟我哥約會是嗎？」

「我還真沒有那個腦袋參透這件事。」

「他確實會跟女人約會，時不時地。Mycroft發現有個看得見的伴侶對他的形象有幫助，所以偶爾會憑空生出一個對象來約會幾個禮拜。通常對方也有所求。他對她職涯的影響力或之類的。」

John抖了一下。「我無法想像因為這麼－－現實的原因，去投入一段關係。」

「喔，我不知道。還有更糟的原因呢。」

「我想的確不是每個人都像我們一樣，因為純粹的肉欲而在一起。」John咧嘴笑了。

「真好笑啊。」

「誰在開玩笑了？從見到你的第一天我就想要你那個美妙的屁股了。」

「如果你要搞笑，請別讓我聽到。」Sherlock抱怨，但他知道自己臉上興味掩飾得不怎麼樣而John可不是笨蛋。

「這沒有什麼好搞笑的。你屈尊與我一同試鏡時那囂張跋扈、自命清高的態度真的太撩人了。」

「你可真把你的性奮藏得很好。」Sherlock安靜了好一會。「看到你又笑了真好，John。」

John正經了點。「我最近真的這麼陰暗嗎？」

「對其他人來說沒有。我確定沒人發現任何問題，但我太瞭解你。」

John坐起身面對他，伸出手將兩人的手指交纏。「是啊，你是。對不起我最近都不像自己了。」

「沒有必要抱歉。我知道你壓力有多大。」

「但這本來應該是我們這輩子最開心的一刻。」

「別荒謬了。這種幻想只會施加不必要的壓力到所有相關人士身上。沒有所謂的『應該如何』，只有事實為何。整個影視界頑固無能、不懂你的價值也未善待你，這只是你生命中的一個合理現象之一，就如同我們的婚禮。如果你覺得有壓力，就應該要能夠表現出來，至少是在我身邊的時候。」

John點點頭。「有時有個過度理性的伴侶也是有好處的。」

「喔，老天。介意再說一次嗎？我真的該把它錄下來。」Sherlock壞笑著說。

「錄下來？」John扭著眉毛說。

Sherlock翻了個白眼。「第一百次回答你，不要。你還沒從Paris Hilton那兒學到教訓嗎，John？」  
（譯註：醬醬你想錄的是啥！ＸＤＤＤ）

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者科普又來囉！
> 
> 1\. 《精神病學家（The Alienist）》是一本1994年由Caleb Carr所著，一直以來都炙手可熱但並未改編成電影的長篇小說。內容是有關於一群由警察到記者到街童所組合而成的調查人員，一同偵察一起1896年在曼哈頓發生的連續殺人犯罪案件。標題是個過時的心理學用語，同時也是主角是Laszlo Kreizler醫生的頭銜，也就是我們現在所說的鑑證心理學家。故事棒極了。
> 
> 2\. Nancy Oliver是《六尺之下》的編劇和副製作人，她也是《Lars and the Real Girl》的編劇。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 本章有W/H肉注意  
> 2\. 感謝云爺和死線幫忙beta  
> 3\. 聽從建議把『泰斯拉』改為台灣常用的譯名『特斯拉』  
> 4\. 看到這章才發現上章出現的Findleys是照顧Sussex那間房子的老夫婦...

John醒過來伸了個懶腰；窗外透進來的光線告訴他現在還早，大概還不到七點。他轉過頭發現Sherlock坐在床上，正在他的平板上讀著什麼。「還早，回去睡覺。」Sherlock低聲道，同時快速瞥了John的臉一眼。

「嗯～～」John哼了哼。他蹭向Sherlock身邊，伸出一手一腿將他環住。Sherlock在床上挪了挪好適應他。他把平板放到一旁，然後回身在John的前額上一吻。「你起來多久了？」

「沒睡。」

「別又來了。」

「我前晚有睡了。」

「睡了三個小時。總有一天你會直接昏過去。」

「我有很多研究要做。物理、歷史和維多利亞時代的風俗習慣...你知道在維多利亞時期，男孩可以用粉紅而女孩用藍色嗎？」

「事實上我還真的知道。只是不知道這跟特斯拉有關。」

「其實無關。我只是一直被有趣的旁枝末節分心。」John在Sherlock的頸子上狠狠一吻。Sherlock嘆口氣將他拉近。「Sally傳簡訊給我，提醒我該問你對於上哪渡蜜月有什麼想法。」

「我們還有空渡蜜月嗎？在你離開去布拉格之前我們幾乎沒有任何時間了。」John光是說出這些話胃就絞了起來。

「我只離開兩個月。根本為不足道，就地質時間而言。」他的語氣小心翼翼地保持冷淡。

「一般人不是用地質時間當單位在計算的。」

「只是提供你另一種觀點。」

「你知道自從去年秋天以來，我們分開最久只有三天嗎？」

「我知道。」

「我一直想起我們拍攝的最後一天，在街頭互道再見那會兒。我那時好想把你抓過來親然後坦白一切。然而我卻站在那裡看著你離開。」

「身為離開的一方也是一樣痛苦。」

「我無法想像再次像那樣跟你分別。現在我都記起來了，還有後來發生一切－－光是用想的就讓我難過死了。」

「那是個很難熬的夏天。」

「你能相信那竟然還不到一年以前嗎？」

「好長的一年不是嗎？」

John沒回答。他的腦子裡出現一個想法，但他幾乎不敢說出口。「Sherlock...如果...」他遲疑。

「如果什麼？」

「如果我跟你一起去呢？」好了，說出來了。

「去布拉格？」Sherlock微轉過頭看著John的臉。「你想去？」

「我不想跟你分開。而且又不是說我在這裡有什麼事情好做。」他說，幾乎藏不住聲音裡的苦澀。

「情勢不會因為你上布拉格兩個月就有任何幫助。」

「但那樣一來，我就不必待在一個空蕩蕩的房子裡獨自面對了。」

John感覺到Sherlock在自己臂彎裡不安地動了動，知道他是在尋思合適的說詞。「John...我也不想分開，但是...我不知道這是否...我不確定我能不能.....」

John的心一沈。這已經夠清楚了。他嘆氣，轉過身去，把被子拉到肩膀上。「不，反正只是個蠢念頭。」

「並不是我不想要你在那裡...」

「不是嗎？那聽起來就像是。」

「你知道我工作起來是什麼樣子。這跟《致陌生人》不一樣，我們當時是 ** _一起_** 工作，你是其中一部份。你在布拉格無法參與拍攝，我也沒法陪你，而當我有空的時候又無法真正專心，你只會對我越來越挫折......」

「我知道了。沒關係。」

John聽見Sherlock咬牙噴氣，就像他每次覺得挫折時那樣。「顯然不是真的沒關係。別只為了想結束討論就這麼說。」

「如果我就是想結束討論呢？」

「我不想！更確切的說，我想，但如果像這樣結束討論只會讓你更加苦惱然後嘔氣好幾天所以我寧願現在談清楚。」

John肚子裡燃起一把怒火，他掀被轉回身去。「好吧，你的喜惡可不是我的問題。我現在就是不想談。」

「所以還得預約時間嗎？我是否該讓Harry和Sally橋一下我們倆的行程好找個良辰吉時吵一架？」

「喔，太棒了。諷刺總是能搞定一切不是嗎？你知道嗎？去你媽的，真是...這一切全都去你媽的。」他開始爬下床，但Sherlock緊抓住他的手腕拉住他。

「John。看著我。」

John咬牙。他只想找個洞穴躲起來自己生悶氣，但那一點用都沒有，而Sherlock懇求的聲調每次都能讓他心軟。他看著他，頂著一頭亂髮坐在床上，眼裡有一抹赤裸裸的神色。「幹嘛？」

「我跟你一樣害怕分開。我會很悲慘。但有你在那裡對我們倆都沒好處。我無法像我需要的那樣專心工作，你也無法盡你該盡的力去角逐各個角色。你會無聊而且很快就會覺得憤恨、受到虧待。告訴我我錯了。」

他很想，就只是為了出氣，但他無法。「不，你大概沒說錯。」

「我出外景的時候會過於專注。我會沒興趣對話或反應甚至做愛。當我處在那種心境時我會寧願你別待在我身邊，以免你開始懷疑起自己的擇偶決定。」

John氣餒了，又一次躲進被子裡。「你說的沒錯。我只是…我現在什麼都沒有了，Sherlock。沒工作，沒未來，什麼都沒有。我不演戲還能幹嘛？我這樣子，存在的意義是什麼？你是我的唯一了。想到你不在這裡兩個月，而我在這裡什麼事都沒幹只是徒占空間…」

「你不是自哀自怨的人。這不像你。馬上打住。」

「我又沒有開關可以按！」

「我拒絕聽你把自己貶得一文不值。我真不敢相信你是認真的。你是我所認識最專注在自己目標上的人了。你在電影圈內近十年來的工作經歷，除了讓你存了點錢之外，既沒受到感謝也沒受到肯定；可你卻還是一口就答應了這個試鏡，並在五分鐘之內就靠實力粉碎了我對你的成見；認識你兩週內，你莫名就成為了我生命中最重要的人，而之前不知多少人試過都沒能成功。所以別期待我現在會信那些事，你才剛得到終極大獎證明一切，六個禮拜沒有新片上門還不夠擊垮你。那就是不可能。」他點點頭，彷彿是給這段小小演說的完美結尾。

「你說的每一句話都超合邏輯。」

「一向如此。」

「然而你不懂的是，合不合邏輯一點都不重要。我真希望事情有那麼簡單。你是在期望我能做點成本／收益分析然後決定我沒理由感受到我現在的感覺。有你來告訴我『那就是不可能』一點都沒有幫助。」

Sherlock安靜了好一會。「那我恐怕不知道還有什麼有幫助了。」

John嘆氣。「我知道你只是想讓我好過點。」

「很顯然是失敗了。」

「說實話麼？知道你這麼相信我感覺...很好。是啊，真的很好。」」

「你是我這世上唯一相信的，John。」

John嘆氣。「我真不知道該揍你還是吻你。」

「我可以把我這一票投給吻我嗎？」

他把Sherlock拉下來吻上去。「謝了。」

「不用客氣。」

「我不知道我是怎麼了。從沒被打擊得這麼慘過。為什麼這次會這樣？」

「因為你已經放手一搏了。你知道在那些浪漫喜劇片裡的人並不是真正的你。你可以對那些糟糕的片子一笑置之而且毫無期待，因為你心裡知道你有天賦，而且只要你願意就 ** _能_** 去拍好片子。現在你已經做出選擇，並得到承認與獎勵。同時你也讓自己陷入更私人的情緒裡。因為這是你職業生涯裡的第一次，人們是對真正的你評價你作為一個人與一個演員的能力。當然你會感覺比以前暴露了。」

「老天，你什麼時候對人性這麼瞭解了？」

「我一直都是。我只是從沒在我這麼熟悉、有那麼多資訊可以做成結論的人身上施展過。」Sherlock仔細探究John的表情。「我弄得更糟了嗎？」

「我還真不知道。某方面來說，我很驕傲能以真實的我接受評價，但另一方面－－那些評價似乎對我並不怎麼青睞。我得面對這個殘酷的事實。」

Sherlock把他拉近，將John的頭埋進他的肩彎裡。John貼著他放鬆了，摟住Sherlock的身體。「你感覺這麼－－沮喪，是可理解的。如果我說我沒因為你有相同的感受那是在說謊。但你值得的，John。你很重要。不管有沒有我，不管有沒有工作。」他僵直起來，深吸口氣，John也跟著屏息。「我愛你，深入骨髓。」他靜靜說道。「而這是你所賦予我的特權。」

John一陣戰慄。Sherlock對待這些話如此認真而且不是隨口說說而已。如果一個禮拜能聽到這話超過一次John整個人都會好起來了。「這就是我需要的了。」他緊緊抱住Sherlock，在他的下巴上印上一吻。「但我還是想要一份工作。」他補上一句。

Sherlock輕笑著把John翻過去以背著床。「我想我可能有份工作可以給你。」他在John的耳邊低喃，把兩人的臀碰在一起。

John呻吟，半是因為這個糟糕的笑話，半是因為性奮。「這真是你所嘗試過最糟糕的做愛轉場了。」

「但很有效，不是嗎？」Sherlock說，吻住John的脖子。

「你不用怎麼努力就可以搞得我想跟你做愛了，」John說，伸手到兩人之間握住Sherlock的勃起。「操，光是看著你走過 ** _房間_** 就能讓我想跟你做愛。」

Sherlock從他身上滑下來趴著，抬起臀張開腿。「那就開工吧，」他低聲咆哮，從睫毛底下看著John。

一股慾望襲上John的背脊。他脫掉褲子，爬起來跨坐上Sherlock的大腿，他的老二頂上那個完美的臀部。Sherlock在床單上扭動著，背上的肌肉伸展。John的手上下撫摸眼前那片光滑、白嫩的肌膚，看著Sherlock的胸膛隨著呼吸起伏。他彎身在他的後頸上親吻，一陣戰慄穿越Sherlock的身子。「你想要這個？」他喃喃，任自己的老二在Sherlock的腿間滑動。

「是的。」Sherlock呻吟。

「求我。」

「操，John...」

「說出來，」John在他耳邊低語，淺淺的頂上他。Sherlock發出一陣粗嘎、噎住似的雜音，把臉埋進枕頭裡。「告訴我你要什麼。」他的牙齒陷進Sherlock的肩膀，在他的肌膚上留下一個淺淺的咬痕。

「想要你。 ** _進來_** 。」Sherlock猛然抬臀，抵上John的老二。

John吻住他剛留下的咬痕，伸手到床頭櫃裡找潤滑劑。「告訴我你想怎麼要我，」他說，直起身。他把潤滑好的手指伸進Sherlock，看著身下的軀體如潮汐般起伏。Sherlock肩膀上那個咬痕顏色變得更紅了。

「用力操我。」Sherlock呻吟。

John的自制力粉碎了。他迅速潤滑好自己的老二，把腿插到Sherlock大腿之間把他大大張開。他向他貼近了一點，然後用手撐著，拖住就那麼一會兒的時間。「還好嗎？」

「操，快幹就是了！」Sherlock說。

John不需要更進一步的鼓勵了。他用力插了進去，咬牙呻吟起來。Sherlock伸手向後一揮抓住他的臀部，另一隻手緊緊抓住床單。那些長指頭把寢具抓到指節發白的景象狠狠擊中John的原始腦丘。他抽出來然後再次狠狠頂入。「天啊，你好緊，」他喘氣。「我要蹂躪你，他媽的把你 ** _搞壞_** 。你他媽是 ** _我的_** ，老天...」

Sherlock抬起他的臀好迎上John的抽刺。他揚起脖子抬起頭；John看見他正咬著唇。他傾身把Sherlock的臉拉過來好送上他的吻。Sherlock回吻，黏膩又粗暴，抓在John臀上的手向上來到他的頭。細碎的話語在Sherlock的喘息和呻吟間溜出口，叫喊、詛咒著John的名字。他的頭落回枕頭上，現在雙手都抓住床單，整個身子為John大大張開。

「喔天啊...Sherlock...想射在你身上。」

Sherlock扭過脖子從肩膀上看著John。「射到我臉上。」他說，他的聲音在最低沈的音域中隆隆作響，筆直牽動到John的老二。

John驚喘，那些話幾乎把他逼出邊界。他抽出，抓住Sherlock把他翻過身，挪向前跨坐在他的胸前。John握住自己老二飛快套弄，Sherlock把手伸向他的雙腿間愛撫他的雙球。「老天，操...喔天啊，寶貝...」

「來吧，」Sherlock說，直直盯著John的臉。

John大喊著射了。那感覺就像從腳指頭開始奔騰。他一直握住自己老二好讓它一股股射到Sherlock的臉上、唇上和顴骨上。一股原始的勝利感衝進體內，把他的高潮推得更高。他模模糊糊的注意Sherlock正用單手解決他自己；而就在他從高潮頂端緩過來時，正好享用Sherlock的唇上短綴著John精液、雙唇微分哭喊著John的名字高潮的景象。他的脖子彎起然後呻吟；John感覺到Sherlock射到他的屁股上。「喔操，這太美了，」John深呼吸，撫摸Sherlock脖子上一條條的白痕。「老天，我愛死你高潮的樣子。」

Sherlock抓住他然後扯下來吻上，把舌頭推進John嘴裡。他在Sherlock的唇上品嚐到自己精液的味道，在自己身上感覺到Sherlock的。他揉碾著貼上他，感覺既淫穢又熱辣又饜足。Sherlock把手臂環著他，幾乎是心滿意足地哼了哼。

「基督，這真夠爽的，」John喘氣，聽著自己如雷的心跳聲。「你怎麼會知道我想射在你臉上？」

「標記我會讓你性奮，一直都是。我沒這方面的興趣但並不介意。你可以直說的。」

「我知道你沒這方面的興趣。」

「並不表示我不享受。」他伸出一根手指抹掉從眉頭滴下來的精液。「我聽說這對皮膚很好。」

 

* * *

 

 

Sally自己走了進來。「喂，賤人！」

「在廚房！」

Sally拿出她的筆電和手機，走向陽光普照的廚房餐桌，Harry已經在那裡把自己那套架起來了。「終於，這裡總算安靜了。」

「聽聽這話，好像這是我們的房子而不是我弟弟和你老闆的。」

「那兩個混蛋真是過份，竟然想在他們自己家裡四處嫌晃，難道不知道我們還有事情要做嗎？他們倆實在有夠礙事的。」

「除非他們可以從九霄雲外寄支票給我們然後不來打擾。」Harry說，對她眨眨眼。

「完美的雇主。總之他們是上哪去了？」

「Maggie和Peter進城了，他們一起到他們家吃晚餐了。」

Sally仰頭大笑。「我愛死Sherlock被拖去參加這種有小孩子出現的社交活動了。他會嘀嘀咕咕婊個沒完但最後會無視掉所有大人跑去玩樂高然後回家來要我給他買一點。」

「我今天得打電話給花店。我們挑好胸花了嗎？」

「還沒。只有屋子裡的花器和花園裡要用的一些花盆。Findleys夫婦會依序安置好。」

「John想要給我們媽媽弄胸花。我該給Sherlock媽媽也弄一份嗎？」

「應該要。」

「Findley夫婦想知道會有誰要過來住。只有John和Sherlock、Mycroft和Holmes夫人，對嗎？」

「就我所知是的。你那份名單全都是當天開車過來，對嗎？」

「沒錯。Rachel和Daniel在倫敦自己有房子，Paul和Jenny也是，所以他們也會開車過來。我在當地為Sara和Anthea，還有Molly跟她的加一訂了房間。Iren和Mike和Greg會自己搞定。這就是全部了，我想。」

Sally皺眉。「等等...Harry，我們倆該死的要住哪？」

Harry眨眼。「靠。」她說。

Sally不禁失笑。「看來我們要在客廳地毯上過夜了，嗯？」

「我就知道我會漏掉誰。如果我們去住在城裡真的太痛苦了。開車他媽的有夠遠。」

「我們可以跟Findleys夫婦待在一起。他們就住在那條路底一哩遠處，他們還有很多房間。」

「真的？」

「當然。我以前就這麼做過，Sherlock就待在房子裡而我們有一大堆工作要做。」

Harry皺眉。「他們是什麼樣子？是會對我的刺青囉哩八嗦的瘋癲老夫婦嗎？」

Sally大笑。「一點也不。你會愛上他們的。」能讓Harry見見Findleys夫婦絕對值回票價。

她看著Harry開始在她的筆電上工作，一抹小小的折痕在她專注在眼前不管什麼事情上時在眉心皺起，不禁想著不知道Harry曉不曉得，這種時候她看起來有多像John。她和Harry在過去幾個月的緊密合作中已經變得非常要好。她們倆曾因為她們直屬老闆的韻事而可以說是被綁在一塊，這本來會是一場災難的，但事實證明，這世上至少還有另一個沒空惺惺作態的女人存在。

「你知道等Sherlock去出外景他們可要變得很難搞了。孤單寂寞又機車什麼的。」Harry說。

Sally點頭。「你比較慘，我想。Sherlock差不多是去到另一個維度裡了。他不會讓自己花太多時間想John。」

「剛新婚就分隔千里兩個月，真是個好兆頭啊。」

「日久見人心。」Sally深吸口氣。「來檢查一下行程安排吧，嗯？然後Sherlock要我去找個仲介賣了他在紐約的房子。」

 

* * *

 

 

Sherlock那本斷斷續續讀了一個月、超厚的維多利亞女王傳記幾乎快看完了。本來要在今天一鼓作氣讀完的。就一個下午安靜地好好跟他的書待著，這是在搭機出國前往Sussex看家、忍受籌備婚禮最後一關前最後一次喘息的機會。

然而，他現在卻坐在那裡，書本開開攤在腿上，心煩意亂而且不時分神，因為John就像那種碰到東西就會改變方向繼續跑的自動掃地機器人似的在房子裡轉來轉去。

「John，」他在John第四次衝過去時叫喚。John沒聽見。Sherlock等著。很快的，他又一次疾駛而過。「John！」

這次他停下來了，看起來很不耐煩。「幹嘛？」

「我真的希望你能坐下來。或至少別像個瘋狂的樂隊指揮在家裡蹦蹦跳跳。」

「我有一百萬件事要做，而且我覺得你也是！你怎麼可以就坐在那裡看書？」

「還有哪些『事』是你覺得我該做的？我已經打包好我的過夜包，我們的其他衣服已經送到那邊，我的email已經設定好轉寄給Irene，你的也是，房子已經打掃好，然後Harry三點會過來接我們。我現在唯一的任務就是別動不動就想當場勒死你，而你還在幫倒忙。」

「我似乎完全無法專心。」John承認。「我不停在我的過夜包裡加東西然後想起來我還有別的東西得檢查一下。反覆個 ** _沒完_** 。」

Sherlock標記好位置然後把書本放到一邊。「過來。」他說，拍拍身邊的沙發座位。John嘆口氣，但仍然走過來坐下。Sherlock拉過John的一隻腳跨到他的大腿上，既想碰碰他又想讓John沒法跳起來跑去搗鼓什麼不知名的緊急差事。他一隻手伸到John的牛仔褲底下然後開始按摩他的腳踝。John立刻就放鬆了點，臉上的緊繃也跟著舒緩了些。

「這是在耍賤招。」John說。

「我不過是在運用我對你身體反應的充足認識來取得我要的。」

「沒錯。那就叫『耍賤招』。」

「你似乎並不反對。」Sherlock手指向下來到John的腳背上。

John滑了下去，直到整個人躺在沙發上，發出一個深深的嘆息。「我就是沒法對你生氣，你這個該死的混蛋。」

「這可真不像你，這麼的－－狂躁。」

「我從沒結過婚。如果我的行為跟你那本『John手冊』內容衝突了可真是抱歉。」

「真暴躁。」

「沒耐性。」

「這會有幫助嗎，如果我跟你保證－－再一次地－－一切都在我們倆位幹練助理的掌握中？」

John嘆氣。「我知道。」

「亦或是你在那裡會跟在這裡一樣容易被找到，如果有任何工作上門的話？」

John嗤之以鼻。「這種事情發生的機率就跟轉輪盤一樣。」他伸起一隻手蓋住眼睛。「我在認真考慮要接受Rob的邀約了。」

「不，你不可以。」

「我 ** _不想_** 。我只是需要點什麼。任何一點什麼。將我再次帶回觀眾面前。」

「如果這是在五年以後而且你已經擔任過幾次主角，我會說那就去吧。但在現在這個階段，我不建議。你知道我是對的。」

「是啊，我知道。」John放下手，伸過去抓住Sherlock的。「這不只是因為我害怕沒工作。更因為我得在你不在的時候有工作，不然我會想你想到發瘋。我好嫉妒你拍了那部片。不只是那部片子本身，還有你人會在布拉格，沒有任何東西可以讓你想起我，還做著一份讓你分心不了的工作。我卻會在這裡，在我們家裡，看著我們的東西，一個人睡在我們的床上，沒事可幹就只能沈湎。」

Sherlock安靜了好一會。「我建議與其現在就開始沈湎，你不如想想從現在開始我們可以單獨在Susses待上三週，沒有任何職責在身。」

一個微笑緩緩在John臉上展開。「這可真是個愉快得多的想法。」他安靜了好一會。「我想我們也許可以在婚禮前小小渡個假，既然我們在婚禮後的時間寶貴在那之前又有幾個禮拜要打發。」

Sherlock點點頭。「蘇格蘭，也許是。或冰島。」

John只是看著他，表情一片肅穆。「任何地方都行。我願意跟你去地球上的任何地方。」

Sherlock咧嘴一笑，放開John的腳爬到他身上，把自己的臀擺到John的兩腿間，讓其抬起纏在他身上。Sherlock輕輕頂上他，John咬唇伸手覆住Sherlock的臀。他微笑，但很快又散去。「怎麼了？」Sherlock問。

John嘆氣。「我不時有股衝動想把自己綁在你身上，好讓你不會拍拍翅膀飛逸無蹤。然後我想起來我不必這麼做。」他聳肩。「對這個我現在可以永遠留下你的瘋狂念頭，我完全沒有心理準備。我將可以看到你滿頭白髮受人敬重，而你會看到我的腰圍日益寬廣，然後總有一天我們會變成一對白髮蒼蒼的老怪物，專演爺爺、長老和巫師，在走紅毯的時候手牽手。一定有記者會寫我們的故事，用一整段篇幅來說我們出櫃時有多驚天動地，順帶評論一下以前的人真怪，竟然還把出櫃當成一件大事。」John伸出手指撫過Sherlock的眉毛，他的碰觸小心翼翼。「你知道我幾乎毫無生路，如果沒遇見你的話。演些越來越沒有意義的電影，總有一天會淪落到B級電視劇，也許還會直接出DVD。朋友會可憐我，導演會無視我。我會跟某個一點也不在乎的女人約會，最後為了有點事做加上有個伴而結婚。」

「你太看輕自己了，一如既往。你的事業會有轉機的。」

「也許吧，但是......」John想了想。「這也許聽起來太誇張，但遇見你是我人生的轉捩點。真的。」

「沒錯。聽起來是很誇張。」

John搧了搧他的手臂，咧嘴一笑。「夠了喔。」

「你說的好像只有你這樣似的。我這輩子都是我們還沒相遇前的樣子，對我缺少的一切、和我所能成為的一切懵懵懂懂。」Sherlock眨眨眼，這念頭有意想不到的效果。「我將一輩子都不會知道能成為什麼樣子，」他說，「這感覺很不對。」

「什麼很不對？」

「這個宇宙竟然會允許這種事情發生。我竟然會無法認知到『我們沒有相遇』這個這個宇宙級的錯誤。」

「還好這個宇宙沒犯這種錯誤。」John說。

Sherlock不知該怎麼回應，於是他彎身吻他，傾訴一切。John回吻，他的舌頭碰上Sherlock的，滑進他的唇間進到他的嘴裡，手指纏住Sherlock的頭髮。「嗯～～」Sherlock說。「我是不是成功讓你從瘋狂裡分心了？」

「也許，」John說，臀部閒散地抵著Sherlock打圈。「我倒是有了個主意。」

「什麼主意？」

「咱們來去Sussex結婚吧。」

 

 

 

<TBC>


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【作者聲明】從本章開始有許多如何讓一段關係合法化的描述。我研究過英國的民事伴侶法（在此故事中權充為結婚程序），但很難像實際走過流程那樣真實。所以如果我弄錯了甚麼，在此抱歉，我已經盡最大努力讓一切精確了。
> 
> 【譯者注】本章有微H/W肉請注意。and年底三次元大爆炸中，接下來大概會是一個月(or more)更一次的頻率...sorry……QQ

Sally都還沒把車停好，大門就刷地一聲開了，Gloria Findley像顆砲彈似的大喊。「Sally！」她尖叫，雙手在空中揮舞。

「我的天阿，」Harry在她們下車時咕噥。這跟她想像中那種被玫瑰花叢圍繞、會打毛衣的痴傻村婦真的差太遠了。那個女人穿著帶蕾絲的拼布裝－－真是不忍說－－而那個龐大又寬闊的房子則整個隱沒在長春藤的葉子裡。

「哈囉親愛的，」Sally說著回抱Gloria。Harry瞪著這團明亮又居家的混亂，與Findleys夫婦替Sherlock和John他們屋子收拾出來的那種逼人的整潔形成強烈對比。一個巨大的魚形彩繪風標掛在屋頂，將整個花園裡四處散落的雕像和鮮豔的盆栽納在麾下。停在車道上的是一輛鮮黃復古的Mini和一台破舊的Morris Minor。一輛前頭掛著編織籃的青綠色單車靠在Mini上。

「你一定就是Harry了，」Gloria說著向她走來。令她鬆了一口氣的是，她沒試圖擁抱她，只是伸出手來。她的指甲修剪整齊，灰色的頭髮在腦後挽成一個俐落的小髻，耳環則是桌遊小道具...一邊是鞋子，一邊是工地手推車。

「是的，你好。」Harry說，握住她的手。

「我是Gloria Findley，真高興終於見到你了。快進來吧。」

Harry和Sally帶著她們的行李入內。令Harry大鬆一口氣的是，內部陳設儘管十分多元，但非常整潔。一隻毛茸茸的橘貓立刻出現在她腳邊打圈，彷彿他的指定工作就是在訪客上門時這麼幹似的。「Gus！她們來了！」Gloria大喊。

「好了來了！」一個回應從...某個地方傳來。

「一切都還順利嗎？」Gloria說，示意他們把袋子留著進入廚房。茶已經泡好了；Harry口齒生津，自從他們在前天下午離開洛杉磯以後她就沒怎麼吃過東西。 **_謝天謝地，她竟然有凝脂奶油。_ **

「目前為止都還順利，」Sally說。「我們把Sherlock和John留在倫敦。他們明天會開車下來。我看不出我們在城裡過夜有什麼意義。他們留在那兒只是為了讓John見見他的家人。」

「的確是。」Gloria為她們倒茶。她對Harry眨眨眼然後把司康推給她。「我看到你在瞧這個，親愛的。」

「喔天啊，在美國根本吃不到好吃的凝脂奶油。」Harry說著大方塗滿她的司康。

「是啊，我們很高興你們來了。會很有趣的！」

「你們也會來參加婚禮吧？」Sally問。

「Sherlock問過我們，但我不知道。你覺得這恰當嗎？」

「為什麼會不恰當？」

「呃，我們是...你知道的。他的員工。」

「別鬧了，」Sally說，「我們也是啊。他的經紀人和經理也是，他們都來了。」

Gloria看起來鬆了口氣。「那我們會很樂意前往。」

不知哪裡的門砰地一聲打開，Gus Findley進來了，一身油漆斑點和一頭白髮讓他看起來像個巨魔怪。他一手環上Sally的肩膀，用力在她前額親了一下。「你好呀，Sally。你一定就是Hally了，」他說，抓住她的手迅速握了一下。「歡迎。」他在老婆身邊啪嗒一聲坐下，抓起一個斯康。

「那兩個孩子怎麼樣啦？」Gloria問。「他們緊張嗎？」

「只是有點沒耐性，我想他們都想越快把事情解決越好。」

她搖搖頭。「我還是有點無法想像Sherlock要結婚了。」

「你還沒見過John吧？」

「不，還沒。但我覺得我已經見過了，我聽過好多他的事。我在那房子裡看過他們的照片，還有當然，整個網路上到處都是。」

「一旦你看過他們倆個在一起的樣子，再去想像Sherlock要結婚會容易很多。」Sally微笑道。

Gloria眉開眼笑。「為彼此瘋狂是嗎？」

「完全沒錯。我從沒想過Sherlock也可以如此神魂顛倒。我得說，這對他有好處。自從他遇到John以後相處起來就沒那麼混蛋了。」

Gloria搧了搧手，沒理會Sally對Sherlock的評語。「他只是很有主見罷了。一直都是。但我很高興他能遇到對象。」她微笑著牽起Gus的手。「每個人都需要有個人。」

 

* * *

 

 

John一進門就放掉了手裡袋子。他揚起頭深吸口氣，閉上雙眼。房子裡的味道是種青苔草地香，立刻令人感到平靜－－而他早就需要來點平靜。

「需要讓你一個人待會兒嗎？」Sherlock在他耳邊低語。John可以聽出他聲音裡揶揄。

「我好得很，謝謝你了。」John說著給他一肘。他拾起袋子走進屋裡。Sherlock緊隨其後，拎上更多袋子和兩個筆電包。「只是太高興回到這裡了。」他和Sherlock在前一天搭飛機過來跟John的兄弟姐妹們吃了頓晚餐。儘管每個人都小心迴避那個未解的『爸媽到底來不來參加婚禮』難題，那頓飯仍然吃得很愉快。他們很晚才上床然後一大早就驅車出發，但John實在太渴望能回到這房子了，所以一點都不在乎這麼趕。

John把他們的行李都抬上樓，留Sherlock去整理他們從城裡買的雜物：Sherlock偏好牌子的紅茶，一些酒、巧克力和幾塊從John最愛的麵包店買來的麵包。他考慮把行李丟著不管，但不管拖到何時整理都一樣煩人，於是他花了點時間將他們的衣服和私人用品歸位。他在下樓前跑去探了探另外兩間客房。Findley夫婦顯然非常認真在處理這件事：兩間房都換上了新的窗戶、新的床具，擺上電熱水壺和茶、生氣勃勃的盆栽和全新的掛畫。

當John回到廚房時，Sherlock正在倒茶，但他臉上有一種散發著有麻煩發生的空白。「怎麼了？」他問。

「我們昨晚在倫敦被拍到了。」

John的心一沈。「真的嗎？在哪？我完全沒看到任何記者。」他在腦袋裡迅速回想，試圖回憶他們有沒有做出任何會在狗仔照片裡看起來不對勁的事情。就他記憶所及，他們並沒怎麼牽手。

「我也是。我對自己很憤怒。我應該要能夠發現他們的。」他把他的筆電旋轉過來好讓John看照片。做好心理準備，John坐下來認真一瞧。那個沒被發現的記者逮到他們走進雜貨店，然後帶著袋子走出來。其中一張，John被拍到正在大笑，抬頭看著Sherlock（正在鏡頭前半過轉頭去）好像他完美極了。

「嗯...這些還不算太糟。我們在採購雜物。我們看起來很快樂。所以呢？你不是真的介意這種照片吧？」

「我介意的不是內容，是這些...鬼鬼祟祟。光想到我們被暗中跟蹤了就覺得不安。」

「不是要跟你爭辯這點，但我們早知道這有可能會發生了。」

「是這個時間點叫我擔心。」

「你覺得他們會發現我們跑來這裡是為了要結婚？」

「這不難猜想。」

「好吧，我們現在也已經出城了。」

「那一點不代表能保有隱私。只要查查公開的地政資料，不用五分鐘就能發現你跟我擁有這棟棟房子，而一旦我們下週遞交通知，我們要在這裡結婚的消息也會成為公開資訊了。」

John一想到狗仔在他們的婚禮上糾纏就感到胃部一陣翻攪。「呃，他們進不了任何能拍到花園的地方。」

「是不能，但他們可以湧入Hailsham騷擾賓客。而且我不怎麼認為一個堅決的攝影師會沒法用長鏡頭拍到我們的婚禮。」

John一手耙過頭髮。「我們還能做些什麼嗎？」

「合法的？沒有。」

「真是個意味深長的回答。」

「Mycroft有...管道。」

「我們不能做任何骯髒事，Sherlock。我們倆的事業最不需要的就是另一個醜聞，或跟某個攝影師起什麼衝突了。」

「所以你寧願讓我們私人婚禮的照片在太陽報上到處散播嗎？」Sherlock說，聲音裡有一絲怒意。

「說實話嗎，沒錯！我們盡人事聽天命，如果有人能搞到照片就隨他們去吧。你知道這一切都怎麼回事。我們的最佳行動方案就是什麼事都不做。」

Sherlock啜口茶，思考著。「我們可以…」

「不行。」

「我只不過是想建議…」

「我們不改婚期。該死，Sherlock，最糟的情況不過是讓他們拍到幾張婚禮照片罷了。不值得的。」

「那才 ** _不是_** 最糟的情況！」Sherlock叫道。「如果攝影記者能弄通我們在哪打算幹嘛，其他人也一樣能辦到，或者更糟糕的，給我們引來一堆好事之徒。你忘了這世上還有很多人想看到我們真的受傷嗎？你忘了雪梨事件嗎？」

John安靜下來。「我以為你只在擔心我們的隱私。」

「我最首要擔心的是我們的 ** _安全_** 。」

「我不過這種日子。你也不許。事情都規劃好了，我們才不要改變計畫。我不當膽小鬼。」

Sherlock直直看著他。「我從沒說過你是。」他站起身，雙手捧住John的臉龐深深一吻。John回吻，用舌頭逗弄Sherlock的同時一手伸到他的脖子上。Sherlock的吻開始移動，一路從John的下巴吻到他的耳下，來到他的脖子。John一陣戰慄，手指拽住Sherlock的襯衫。

「咱們上樓吧，」他耳語，「喔天啊，這真棒－－操，我們好幾天沒做了。」

他們幾乎沒能撐到進臥室Sherlock就扯開了John的襯衫，把他轉過身雙手滑上他的後背。John墊起腳尖用自己的嘴封住Sherlock的，雙臂環住對方的肩膀。他感覺到Sherlock雙手往下滑，在他往身後床鋪後退時捧住他的臀。他不怎麼優雅地爬上被子然後拉著Sherlock和他一起，兩人邊接吻邊脫衣的差事都幹得爛透了。最後他們雙雙橫倒在床上，John只剩一件大開的襯衫而Sherlock則光著上身、長褲和底褲都褪到臀部以下。John從床頭櫃拿出潤滑劑遞給Sherlock，在最低限度的準備工作之後，Sherlock挺進了他的身體。John拱起背抬起臀容納他，手指緊緊攢住Sherlock的肩膀。「啊就是這樣，天啊。」他哽聲道。

「John，」Sherlock埋在他的肩膀裡呻吟。「這次真的太久了。」

「是啊，」John說。他抬起Sherlock的頭看進他的雙眼。「彌補一下吧。」他說，話裡有一絲暗示的咆哮。

Sherlock彎身靠近，從John的雙唇奪走他的氣息。「告訴我你想怎麼要。」

John咬住Sherlock的唇，臀部挫折地騰起。「 **_立刻馬上_ ** 。」他說。

他感覺到Sherlock貼著他的唇微笑起來，然後用雙手釘住John的臀。「如你所願。」他輕哼。

 

* * *

 

 

開車到Eastbourne車程二十分鐘，而John全程都在啃他的指甲。

「別啃了。」

「我控制不了，我很緊張。你不緊張嗎？你不是一直都對安全問題緊張兮兮。」

「我是，但這無可避免。緊張一件我們躲不掉的事情根本無濟於事。Irene安排我們私下遞交通知單，我們不用經過戶政事務所的公共區域。我們不會被認出來的。」

「是不會，但我們的名字會公告在預告結婚的名單裡。」

「那遲早會成為事實的，」Sherlock從眼角看著他。「你確定事情會曝光就是唯一讓你緊張的事了？」

「不然還有啥？」

「嗯，你就要宣告自己打算跟這世上最難搞的人永遠綁在一起了。」

John大笑。「你以為你很可怕是嗎？你騙不了我的。我知道在那冷酷的外表底下可有著一顆棉花糖般柔軟的心。」

「我可要把車子掉頭了！」Sherlock叫道，但他的雙眼閃耀。「棉花糖呢，可不是嘛。」

John只是對他露出一個讓Sherlock覺得自己有十倍力量加一百呎高的笑容。「你願意的時候也是可以很甜蜜的。」

Sherlock咕噥。「如果情況需要我也能假裝。」

「你對我可不能假裝。」

「你是所有事情的例外，好像你還不知道似的。」

「還是別岔題了。你以為我緊張是因為要跟你結婚？我才不是。」

「你說了算。」

「不，別給我這種反應。我就是在告訴你事實。 **_你_ ** 緊張嗎？」

「只有在那之前有什麼大災難降臨到我們倆身上搞砸這一切才有可能。」

「那不會發生的。我不許。」

「那好吧。奧斯卡獎得主John Watson都開口了，整個世界都該乖乖聽話。」

「就是這樣。」John咧嘴一笑。

Sherlock看著他。「你現在看起來沒那麼緊張了。」

他嘆氣。「我想只能順其自然了，擔心沒有意義。」

「很好，因為我們已經到了。」他說著開下出口。

John掏出手機，撥打Harry給他的那支電話。「哈囉，是的。我是John Watson，就是...好的，當然。我們剛下主幹道。五分鐘後嗎？好，謝謝你，我們不勝感激。」他掛斷。「他說會有人等在門口，讓我們進員工停車場。」

「收到。」Sherlock跟著GPS指示來到戶政中心，那是個龐大又舒適、帶著鐘樓的紅磚建築。他開著車子繞到員工入口，的確已經有個人打開安全柵門在等著。他盡可能地把車子停得靠近入口一點，對這附近杳無人跡感到滿意。

他們下了車來到員工通道入口。一個二十來歲的女人和一個比她年長了十來歲的男人正在那裡等著，兩人都帶著Sherlock已經漸漸習慣的那種大大的『嘿是名人欸』笑容。「Watson先生，Holmes先生，」男人開口，幾乎是跳上前跟兩人握手。「我是Byron Standish，真高興見到兩位。」

「是的，你好，Standish先生，」John說，Sherlock只是點點頭。

「我們已經為兩位把一切都準備好了。就剩一些文書工作然後就大功告成了。」

「謝謝你。我們真的很感謝你能順應我們的...特殊要求。」

Standish領著他們進入他的辦公室，一個不知幹什麼的女人在後面跟著。桌上擺開幾張紙，所有重要資訊已經填好，只需要他們簽名。「兩位先生有帶證明文件嗎？」Standish問。

John遞給他一疊包含他們的護照和出生證明的資料夾。Standish拿出文件對過。「你們打算在Hailsham市登記是嗎？」

「沒錯。」Sherlock說，咽下他對這些...官僚的不耐煩。儘管這些事情如此制式化、毫無意義又過於繁瑣，還是得完成了才能讓John成為他的丈夫，所以他忍住自己的評語。

「一旦發佈公告以後，你們還得等...」

「十五天，是的，我們很清楚。」他幾乎控制不住口氣裡的不耐，John邊清喉嚨邊從眼角瞥了他一眼。

Standish的視線從他身上轉到John那兒又轉了回來，然後遞出一隻筆。「那麼，只要在這裡簽完名就全部搞定了。」

John接過筆，微笑著與Sherlock短暫四目相接，然後就彎身在表格上簽下他的名字。他直起身把筆遞給Sherlock，他跟著簽完。「好了。這可真是值得大老遠過來這一趟。」他咕噥。

John嘆氣。「Sherlock，」他開口，明顯帶著警告。

「我的意思是謝謝你，Standish先生，如此關照我們的隱私。」

「但通知恐怕就無法保持隱蔽，」Standish說。「那會違背這整個流程的本意。但遞交通知書的名單只會張貼在這個辦事處，我可以告訴你會來看的人少之又少。」

「如果跑來一個消息靈通的記者也不足為奇。」Sherlock說。

Standish一想到會有記者湧入戶政中心就一陣緊張。「什麼…如果真的發生的話我該做什麼處置嗎？」

「不用。這是個自由國家，我們對記者也毫無控制權。隨他們去吧。我們只能寄望這一切能意外地沒被發現了。」

「好吧…那麼，請容我向兩位致上最誠摯的恭喜。」Standish說。Sherlock能從他的表現看出他花過大把時間練習這句話。大概還是對著鏡子練的。

John眉開眼笑地再次握住Standish的手。「謝謝你了。」

 

* * *

 

 

他們回家路上一路順利，令John鬆了一口氣。他一直有股揮之不去的感覺，好像隨時會有災難降臨在他們身上，而且不管他們如何小心行事都無法倖免。Sherlock在路上反常地安靜，John猜想他是否在擔心會有狗仔冒出來。

他們走進房裡時一切看起來都很和平。沒有語音留言，沒有Harry和Sally在客廳等著他們好爆出什麼可怕的消息。

就在他差不多要開始放鬆時，他的電話響了。他凍住然後抬頭，看進Sherlock的雙眼－－他在那裡看見與自己一樣警戒的思緒。他掏出手機。「喔天啊，是我媽。」這一方面令人鬆口氣，但就另一方面而言，他實在寧願去應付記者。

「那你最好是接了吧。」Sherlock輕聲道。

John深吸口氣。「哈囉，媽。」

「喔！John。我沒…喔。」

「是你打給 ** _我_** ，媽。你是在期望我不接嗎？」

「我不確定…你一直都很忙。」

「好吧，我現在剛好忙完。有甚麼能為您效勞之處？」 ** _除了叫我拋棄未來的老公去找個女朋友之外_** ，他在自己腦內補上。

「我打來是想告訴你…那個…」她遲疑了下。「你爸跟我決定參加你的…婚禮。」

John坐下下來，深深吸口氣。「你們決定了是嗎？」

「如果我們還受歡迎的話。」

「是Charlie逼你們這麼做的嗎？」

她清清喉嚨。「Charlie是提到了個重點。如果你要說那是『逼我們這麼做』的話，那麼就是了吧。」

「他說了什麼這麼有說服力？」

「他說我們出席了每一個孩子的婚禮，要是我們錯過你的，我們就是－－依照他的說法－－沒心沒肺的渾蛋。」她的語氣聽起來就像碎冰。

John點點頭。「我懂了。所以你想參加我的婚禮不是因為真的想來，只是因為不想被當成沒心沒肺的渾蛋？」在房間另一頭、也正在講電話的Sherlock看了他一眼。

「為了什麼原因很重要嗎？」他母親說道，聲音裡有一絲惱怒。

「對，我認為重要。」

「你到底還想不想要我們去？」

「我想。但我希望你們能開開心心的去。」

「人生哪能事事都如意。」

他嘆口氣捏捏鼻梁。「媽，你能不能至少為我很開心而感到高興？這不就是每個父母想要的嗎？」

「你想要我說什麼，John？要是你跑來跟我說，你發現…我不知道，屠殺小狗之類的事，真的讓你很高興呢？你也認為我該因為你很開心就覺得開心嗎？」

John的腦子有整整五秒無法運轉；他幾乎被如此荒謬的言論打敗。「讓我來確認一下我的理解是否有誤，」他以一種小心翼翼的口吻緩緩說道。「你剛剛是把我跟我摯愛的男人完全合法的關係，拿來跟 ** _小狗屠夫_** 一起比較了嗎？」這句話讓Sherlock從他的通話裡抬起頭，雙眼警惕地圓睜起來。

他母親在電話另一頭沉默了好一會。「我想這大概不是最恰當的比喻。」

「喔，你這麼覺得？」

John聽見她母親嘆氣，是她那種飽受折磨、『我的人生被自己的孩子搞得好辛苦』的那種嘆氣法。「我很高興你很開心，」她說，那些話聽起來像硬生生從她喉嚨裡拽出來似的。「我不高興你是這個樣子。我無法假裝這點。但如果事情非如此不可，那麼你爸爸跟我願意出席。」

「所以我就該對你們這麼紓尊降貴地出席我們的婚禮而且如此大方的把你們的噁心和羞恥放在一旁、親自跑來見證我們的墮落感激零涕了是嗎？」Joh的聲音拔高起來。

「也許我們不用麻煩了吧！」她怒道。

「也許是不用了！」

Johm本來還想繼續，但他的電話突然從手裡被抽走。他張口結舌地看著Sherlock，對方正嚴厲對他投以一個『閉嘴』的眼神然後把話筒貼近耳朵。「Watson太太嗎？我是Sherlock Holmes。就我所知你和Watson先生打算出席婚禮是嗎？是的，別理他剛剛說了什麼。你來是不來？很好，我們會很歡迎的。好的，晚安。」他掛斷然後把電話遞還給John。

「你…怎…剛剛那操爹的怎麼回事？」John大叫，跳起身。

「權益之計。」

「你知道她跟我說了什麼嗎？」

「我從你這邊聽出個概梗了。那不重要。」

怒氣掃光了John大腦裡所有機智回應。「你這個放肆的混蛋！你他媽別想躲掉！他們是我父母！」

「這就是問題所在。我能在必要時抽離情緒以有效處理狀況。你變得太情緒化了，讓事情適得其反。」

「所以你不在乎他們跑來用他們的嫌惡抹髒我們的婚禮嗎？」

「我不會雀躍不已，一點也不。但我們明天一早就要出發去蘇格蘭，如果我任你繼續這麼談下去，終究會發展成你母親再次拒絕出席而你會為此怒氣沖沖，然後很快就會演化成內疚，然後我們整趟假期就看你情緒低落、充滿懊悔和焦慮。我有說錯嗎？」

John的嘴張張合合了幾次，徒勞無功找不出這其中的邏輯錯誤。「我很想因為你惹我不爽就回答是，可我不行。」

「我一向都說你是聰明人。」

「所以你叫我媽來參加我們的婚禮只是為了讓自己這個假期不會太難過？」

「不，儘管這也算是附加好處。我這麼做只是在免除你犧牲自己的驕傲。很顯然，你的父母已經對你表達得很清楚，你的感受次於他們的感受。他們告訴你他們會出席，但他們並不樂意，因此強迫你要不是拒絕他們，就是吞下他們的偏見接受下來。如果你拒絕了，他們就成了委屈的一方。如果你接受了，他們就能從你這兒吸走絕大部分的注意到他們小小的鬧劇上。你贏不了的，所以我唯一能為你做的就是把選擇權從你手上接過來。」

John看著Sherlock若無其事地回頭整理郵件。他的惱怒一下子煙消雲散，被他實際上並未親自結束這場糟糕談話的寬慰所取代。Sherlock把這差事從他手裡接過去了。猶豫了一小會，他走過去從身後環住Sherlock的腰身，把臉頰貼上他的肩膀。「謝了，」他低聲道，「能有個...隊友，真好。」

「這不正是配偶該做的事嗎？」

「光看我父母是永遠不會知道還這種事的。」

「我想我們可以很保險地把他們從模範榜樣清單裡畫掉了。」

「我們還有其他的模範榜樣嗎？」

Sherlock在John的臂彎裡轉身。「靈感來源，大概有。但你知道，我寧願設想我們自己規劃出我們的路子來。你是你、我是我，從沒有人像我們一樣。去拿不是我們的人當榜樣毫無用處。他們之所會是他們，和我們如何成為...我們，毫無關係。」

John咧嘴一笑。「這聽起來既像在胡扯又像有什麼大道理。」

「我承認在分析這個主題上，我是有點缺乏詞彙了。」

「你的表現還行。」他墊起腳尖吻他。「總而言之，我們就是一對『強力指標性配偶』，不是嗎？我們也許就能照亮我們自己的路子了。」

Sherlock翻了個白眼。「我連下輩子都不想再看到這句話了。」

「哎呀，我都做好T恤了。」John為Sherlock的表情大笑起來。「我要是真的做了你會穿嗎？」

「我寧願穿上...工作短褲出門。」

John微微噘嘴抬眼看著他，施展他最無辜的小狗眼。這可是他的秘密武器。「難道...只是為我穿都不行嗎？」

Sherlock嘆氣。「那張你想要我在私底下穿的東西清單，數量都已經超過我們下半輩子所有可用的夜晚了。」

「喔，鬼扯，根本都還沒...」他把頭一偏。「等等...你不會真的列了張清單吧？」

他皺起眉。「我當然列了。為什麼不列？」

「你知道穿聖誕老人裝那個我是在開玩笑吧？」

Sherlock眨眨眼。「誰知道呢。」

John的腦子裡突然充滿Sherlock穿著聖誕老人裝、大搖大擺走進臥室擺出一個誘人姿態的畫面。他爆笑出聲。「你竟然還以為我會因為要跟一個願意在床上打扮成聖誕老人逗我開心的男人結婚而緊張！」

「我是希望能不穿只戴帽子就好。」Sherlock面無表情的說。這又一次讓John爆笑開來，讓他笑得前俯後仰，笑到喘不過氣。「好吧...大概再加上靴子。」Sherlock說。John抓住他的手臂以保持平衡，因為他的膝蓋以已經開始有點抖了。Sherlock也開始輕笑起來，他們倆混在一起的笑聲是John這輩子的最愛。那能讓一切都飄然遠去。媒體，他的父母，他的事業－－全都不重要了，只要他能停留在這裡和Sherlock一起開懷大笑，永遠。

 

<TBC>


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【譯者註】yeah本來這次應該輪到冰棍組的，但我實在太喜歡這章了就想先把它翻出來了。QQ

John本希望他和Sherlock能一架不吵地安然度過為期兩週的蘇格蘭假期。他早該知道沒這麼好的事。

就在他們假期的第三晚，John發現自己一個人坐在這浪漫得有如明信片的氛圍裡就因為Sherlock跑去在他的筆電上忙活了。又一次。他曾力勸在這趟假期中拋開所有電子設備，因為這會是好一段時間以內，他們唯一能成、比較像樣的一趟蜜月，但這個建議被打擊的力道強到他連堅持一下都懶。

抵達小屋時，他們發現壁爐已經生起火、播放著安靜的音樂、櫃子裡也存放著他們喜歡的食物。他們湊在臥室裡吃了些東西然後就休息了，幾乎沒拆行李就脫光彼此衣物躺進床單底。他們整晚做愛，睡在交疊的肢體和凌亂的床具間，每隔幾個小時醒來一次昏昏沈沈地再戰一回。第二天他們開上一個無窮無盡、蜿蜒曲折的道路，隨便瞎聊或什麼都不聊，在每個景色夠優美的地方或能喝杯茶的路邊小店停下。

就是那個晚上Sherlock第一次巴在他的筆電上。John隨他去了。如果他們在家裡，他也會有工作要做...但是他們不在家裡，而且這應該是個假期。這讓他有點惱火，但他不想為此嘮叨。至少Sherlock心甘情願地關機上床了。即使John在半夜裡醒來發現Sherlock窩在他身邊，背向他但被手機螢幕打亮的側臉出賣，好吧，那也沒什麼大不了。

只除了他吃完早餐後又起身直奔他的筆電。John那個驅車進城的建議得到不太情願的默許，而接下來的一整天他都心不在焉。

現在吃過晚餐，John正歇在沙發上，端著杯酒在看《[揚帆（Now, Voyager）](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0035140/)》，一部Sherlock非常喜歡的電影。他已漸漸失去耐性。終於，他按下暫停鍵起身。Sherlock在廚房搞起了一個小書房。「你打算一整晚待在這裡嗎？我還以為Bette Davis肯定能把你從這裡頭拖出來了。是說如果光我還不夠吸引人的話。」他彷彿事後想起似的嘀咕。

Sherlock看向他。「再一會。」

John咬牙。「你一個小時前就這麼說過了。你到底在做什麼？」

「做研究。」

「你做的研究都多到可以去教量子物理學了吧。」

「別誇張了，John。我不過是在補充些與這個領域相關的工作知識。此外，還有文化禮俗要研究，我自己得熟悉一些方言和俚語，瞭解泰斯拉的生平細節以及他的著作...」

「而你就非得在這個時候進行，在我們的假期。」

「除此之外我沒有那麼多時間可以這麼做了。」

「我們應該要放鬆的。」

「我很放鬆。我發現做研究很能安定心神。」他覷著John，「而你，反而看起來一點也不放鬆，儘管你已經喝了五杯酒。所以我們兩誰比較有問題來著？」

「別這麼混蛋，Sherlock。你他媽的很清楚問題是什麼。這段時間我們應該好好待在一起的。」

「我們不正待在一起了嗎？」

「喔，不，別跟我來那套『我把一切都照字面解釋所以那不是我的錯是你沒講清楚』。我跟你耗上了。」

「我一點也不懷疑。」Sherlock說著，視線回到他的螢幕。

John大步走過去闔上筆電上蓋，Sherlock在最後一秒即時抽回手指。「我不接受這種事。我一點也不想像兩個待在不同房間的室友一樣打發時間。我需要......」突然間，不知怎地，一個硬塊卡上他的喉嚨。Sherlock抬頭看著他，眼裡第一次出現警覺。「我需要這段跟你一起共度的時光，Sherlock。婚禮過後我們只剩幾天然後你就會離開而我將有兩個月看不到你。我不知道哪個比較糟糕，是那幾個月很快就要到了還是你貌似不夠在乎到會願意為這區區兩週把工作擺一旁。」

Sherlock盯著他緊閉的筆電上蓋，鼻翼略張。「如果你以為我沒有你那麼懼怕分別，那你就錯了。」他說，語氣抑鬱。

「那為什麼我們不能就－－」

「因為我就是 ** _這個樣子_** ，」他厲聲道，「這就是我那幾個月會做的事，這就是我，John。我不知道該怎麼變成別的樣子，如果這讓你失望了我很抱歉。我依稀還記得你宣告過不想改變我。我不知道這事實只存在你看電視看到無聊以前。」

John的怒火再次升起，他張嘴打算反駁，但接著就硬吞回去多思考了一會。沒錯，他還在學著了解有關Sherlock的一切，但有件他絕對知道的事就是Sherlock說出來的話往往都是在掩蓋他不想承認的事。「你覺得自己只是我的一個消遣而已嗎？」他說，靠在桌子上。Sherlock只是坐在那裡，雙手環胸，緊盯著闔上的筆電。「打發時間跟打砲的對象？」

「不，當然不是。」他說，語速有點過快。

「很好。因為 ** _你_** 不是消遣。其他的每件事都是。工作、睡覺、吃飯、見鬼的採購－－那些我每天要做的事全都只是阻擋我跟你在一起的障礙而已。」

Sherlock磨了一會牙。「我一直坐在這裡研究[Enrico Marconi](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Enrico_Marconi)（十八世紀的波蘭建築師）和直流電與交流電之爭。」他說著搖搖頭。「這一切都迷人極了，而且是我需要知道的事，這是工作的一部份。這是我選擇的工作，我畢生都致力於此。曾經我會很樂意迴避其他外務全心奉獻到工作裡。我會痛恨任何吸走我注意力的事情。所以我實在不知道現在，我竟然有相反的感覺，該怎麼辦。」他抬起下巴看進John的雙眼。「我此生不曾如此想要過這個角色，然而現在卻發現自己如此痛恨它，就因為它將帶我遠離，這讓我很不安。」他伸手抓住John的雙手。「我確實曾打算過為這個假期把工作擺一邊。這聽起來可能很愚蠢，但我想...我大概是因為自己對它這麼不知感激又無情而想彌補點什麼。」

John只是搖頭。「你真是個非常、非常奇怪的人。」

「而你還打算跟我結婚呢。」

「沒錯，我是。」他將兩人的手指交纏在一起放在他腿上。「這樣好了。我早上從來就沒什麼興趣與人交流。我們何不拿早餐到中餐這段時間當作你的工作時段？我會自己出去走走什麼的，或者就只是賴在床上。你可以跟我一起，或去工作，由你自己決定。但接下來一整天你就是我的了。一言為定？」

Sherlock微笑，看起來放鬆了點。「可以。」他起身走向客廳，拉著John跟在後頭。「那快來吧。別讓Bette久等了。」

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

「John，很抱歉通知您，我要辭掉你私人助理這個職位了。」

「哦，是嗎？我這次又幹嘛了？」

「不是你的問題。我只是想搬來這裡跟Gloria學縫縫補補、用自己種的番茄做自製的義大利麵醬。」

「過得很開心嘛？」John說，對著手機咧嘴笑了。

「你想他們會收養我嗎？我辦這程序會不會太老了？」

「你已經有兩個父母了。」

「我可以交換。」

「噢，說到這個……」

「是啊，他們還是會下來。我跟Charlie聊過了，他們會跟他一起來彩排。Gloria會為雙方家庭準備一頓很棒的晚餐。」

「我真是充滿期待。宰了我做成排餐吧，五分熟，佐以贊安諾（譯註：Xanax，鎮定、抗憂鬱藥錠）當配菜，麻煩你了。」

「至於招待處，棚子和桌椅之類的設備會架在花園邊，外燴大約會在三點帶食物過來。他們會在我們帶賓客就坐時設置完畢。我們會在儀式過後在花園提供一點雞尾酒和點心好給他們一點時間。這段期間你和Sherlock得偷溜出去到Hailsham辦公室櫃檯辦完法律程序，然後在晚餐前趕回來。」

「聽起來你已經把一切都安排好了。」

「你不就是付錢給我來搞定這個？你們倆什麼時候回來？」

「禮拜二。得回去確認你們沒把整個地方都用白海芋、百合或甚麼也很可怕的東西給淹沒了。」

「我本來打算把整個花園都擺滿繡球花的。」

John倒吸口氣。「我會像你拿走最後一包薯片那樣追殺你。」

她大笑。「沒有繡球花了我發誓。」

「希望你跟Sally知道我們有多感謝有你們處理這一切。如果讓Irene來接手，我們大概得騎著白馬穿過攝政公園交換誓言來著。」

「她每天都給我們打電話。我想我們需要一筆打發她走的額外加給。」

「她還在煩你媒體的事？」

「不，值得慶幸的是她放棄了。我嚴禁她在你們渡假時給你們打電話。」

「太感謝了。」

「不過你該考慮給她打個電話。她有個我覺得你該考慮一下的提議。」

「是甚麼？」

「Diane Sawyer想在《[六十分鐘（60 Minutes）](http://www.cbsnews.com/60-minutes/)》節目裡採訪你和Sherlock。這會是你們首次以伴侶身份共同接受訪問。她認為－－我也同意她的看法－－現在這個時機正好，把你們的故事攤開來說明白，公諸於世。你們那時候會是剛新婚，所以這是很好的因果循環，而且他們會給你們很長一段時間。他們已經同意過來一趟，這樣你們就不用花任何時間在交通上。」  
（譯註：六十分鐘是個得獎無數、還蠻正經正派的新聞雜誌節目。）

「意思是這至少花要一整天，光是實際拍攝的部分。」

「考慮一下吧。」

John嘆口氣。「我會打給她問細節，並且跟Sherlock討論一下。但我討厭結婚以後、Sherlock去布拉格以前的任何一天被占用掉。」

「我懂，但這有很大的好處。」她輕笑。「哦還有...做好心理準備，你在婚禮前一夜不能跟你的未婚夫同房。」

「你說什麼？」

「這是傳統。你們得分房睡。」

「我才不管。」

「John！你鬧我的吧！說真的，你真的想在要跟他結婚的當天在他身邊醒來？」

「沒錯！」

「好吧，這可不成。你們其中一個得睡綠房。」

「那麼是誰得撤營？」

「我見鬼的才不在乎，擲銅板吧！」

「又不是說在婚禮結束那晚就能放浪形骸，至少不是在Sherlock他媽和哥哥會待在這裡過夜的時候。」

「喔不，我修正掉這點了。他們前一晚就會過來，但我已經說服了Mycroft在婚禮過後帶上他們的母親，在她回Devon前先跟他一起回倫敦。你們成為夫夫後的初夜會有自己私人空間的。」

「嗯。好吧，這樣我大概還能原諒分房睡這種個操蛋的安排。」他的電話顫動，顯示有來電插播。他看了一眼螢幕，皺起眉。「Harry，Mike打來了。不是重要的事他不會打來。我得掛了。」

「那就謝啦。」她掛線了，John切到Mike線上。

「哈囉，Mike。」

「John，很抱歉打擾你了。我知道你正在渡假。」

「沒關係。怎麼了？」

「聽著，我知道狀況一直很－－艱困。你一直都是個好兄弟，我非常感謝你的信任。」

「Mike，你這是要跟我分手了嗎？」John促狹道。

「不是！天啊不。我只是希望我在這之前能多做點什麼。」

「在...什麼之前？」

Mike輕笑。「好吧，我想我該講重點了不是嗎？Okay，好的，事情是這樣的。科恩兄弟想要你，John。」

「他們...他們想要我？做什麼？客串演出嗎？來問這種事的可多了，抱歉謝了。」

「不，不是那種的！是他們下個片子裡的主角，而且戲份很重。」

John呆坐在那裡好一會。「什麼？真的？」

「是啊，當然是！」

「Sherlock跟我提過他們想要他參演部片子，某個科幻系列電影，是指那個嗎？」

「不，那部片子在[轉股權](http://group.mtime.com/CFPA/discussion/931107/)中，這部不一樣。總之你讀一下劇本，然後回我電話。但是John－－他們想要你。Joel說你是這角色的唯一人選。我覺得就是它了，我們一直在等的那一部。」

John用力吞嚥。直到聽到Mike說出來之前，他都沒意識到他有多肯定自己會變成一個再也乏人問津的演員。「而且他們...他們不在乎...你知道的。」

「完全隻字未提。Joel只是一直談到你在《致陌生人》裡有多出色，而且他其實從《倒帶》開始就是你的粉了。他說你讓他想起[Bill Macy](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0534409/)。」

「見鬼，我就當是了。」

「好吧，搞不好這部片對你的意義，會像《冰雪暴（Fargo）》之於Joel，所以讀一讀然後晚點打給我。我email給你劇本，應該已經寄到你的郵箱了。」

「Okay，好吧。我去查查。Mike...謝了。謝謝你一直盯著。」

「好像我曾經放棄過你似的，John。特別是你現在都是個奧斯卡獎得主了。是有幾個月進度緩慢，但已經熬過最糟的部分了。我們晚點再聊。」

John盯著手機看了好幾秒，然後衝到他的筆電前。他刷新郵箱然後就瞧見了，一個Mike發來帶著檔案的郵件。他在客廳的沙發上坐下打開附件檔。封面跳了出來。

 

 

**《普通失蹤案》**

By

Joel & Etha Coen

 

 

他深吸口氣。 ** _來了_** ，他想，然後開始閱讀。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sherlock在晚餐前回到小屋，帶回一纍從鎮上圖書館借來的書。他本想找更多研究資料的。是有找到一本可能有用的愛德華七世歷史書，但不知怎麼他也找來幾本當地地質學和羅伯特一世傳記。「John？」他呼喚，把袋子丟在門邊。「你在...」他在看到John的筆電擺在餐桌上、螢幕上還貼了一張立可貼時打住了。

**_讀完這個。我出去走走。之後到我們的小天地來找我。_**

Sherlock剝下立可貼，露出螢幕上的劇本。這是科恩兄弟的劇本，顯然是寄給John的，也就是Mike打到這兒來找過他了－－如果不是重要的案子他不會這麼做的。

他連外套都沒脫下就坐下來開始讀。

九十分鐘後，Sherlock關掉筆電走出房子。屋後有條小徑，一路通到一個有著秀麗景色、開闊湖山美景的小天地。他和John曾來這兒看過幾次夕陽，而他現在就在這裡找到John，坐在其中一把木頭沙灘椅（[Adirondack chair](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adirondack_chair)）裡。他在椅子前蹲下，一手搭在John的膝上。

「你讀了嗎？」John問，連招呼都省了。

「當然讀了。你打給科恩兄弟了嗎？」

John搖搖頭。「我想先跟你談過。」

Sherlock從口袋裡掏出他的手機。「現在馬上打給他們說你接了。」

John的臉上慢慢漾起微笑。「你喜歡它？」

「在他們把這機會讓給別人之前趕快打。」

John接過手機但沒有動作。「Mike說我是他們唯一的人選。不急。」他的微笑變得有些得意，但他忍不住，他收不住嘴角。傾身向前，他用力抱住Sherlock。Sherlock回抱他，雙膝落地以保持平衡。「你是對的。」

「我不一直都是？」

John大笑，抽身退回一點。「那是個很棒的劇本。」

「是的。而且非常適合你。有趣，冷面再加上一點驚慫。光看劇本都能想像你的聲音了。」

「我也能想像。我自己的聲音，我是說。」John用掌根壓住雙眼好一會。「我真的以為，全心全意的相信，我完蛋了。這永遠不可能發生了。我就只能是你出席各大典禮時的陪襯，你會去走你主演片子的紅毯而我會，我不知道，接演些影集或在一兩部《Doctor Who》裡串場吧我接受的，真的，但現在...出現這個。這能讓我重回檯面，我真的這麼覺得。」

「那就打給他們。現在就打。號碼已經在裡面了。」

John點點頭撥號了。他把手機貼在耳朵上，就在他聽著響鈴時，他突然低頭用力在Sherlock的唇上給他一吻。Sherlock看著他站起身微微踱步。「Joel？是的，我是John Watson。我的經紀人給我你的劇本了，我讀了。」他頓了頓。「是的，他告訴過我你這麼說了。我受寵若驚。不，我很喜歡。我很高興極了。我非常想接這個角色。嗯，聽著，你介意我們晚點再談細節嗎？你們時程趕嗎？很好。不，只是我這週六要結婚了，而Sherlock跟我現在人還在蘇格蘭度假。」他笑了。「不，沒關係，我一點不介意被這件事打擾。你們有時程表，或讀詞的日期了嗎？喔，很好。這樣更好，其實。Sherlock幾週後將出發去布拉格，在那之後就...嗯。我想你大概知道我的日程挺空的，所以任君差遣了。」Sherlock看到一抹嫣紅爬上John的耳朵，然後他微笑起來。「你這麼說真好。嗯...是的，他就在這裡，事實上。Okay，我會轉達的。謝了，Joel，我真的很期待。等我幾週後回美國再跟你聯絡。好的，再見了。」他掛斷然後就這麼背對著Sherlock，站在那裡好一會。

Sherlock來到他身後將他轉過身。「如何？」

「他說他和Ethan還沒放棄，總有一天要找你演一部他們的片子。」

「再說吧。」

John把手機遞回給Sherlock，安安靜靜地站在那兒好一會，然後突然蹦蹦跳跳地爆出歡呼聲。Sherlock輕笑著看著他瞎蹦一會，然後試圖來個單手側翻可是悲慘地失敗了，然後繼續瞎蹦了一會。「窩操，Sherlock，我要 _ **參演**_ 一部電影裡而且還是部 _ **好**_ 電影而且還 _ **很棒**_ 而且我還 ** _有錢拿_** 而且我現在就可以在這裡把你吸出來，這一切都太美妙了！」

「我是絕不會阻止你的，」Sherlock說。

John抓住他胸襟把他拉進另一個始於狂亂激動但迅速轉為深沈熱烈的吻裡。Sherlock把他拉近然後一手從他衣衫下擺裡鑽了進去停在他背後溫暖的肌膚上。他能感覺到John的脈搏隨著他們親吻、攢緊對方、糊了彼此一臉時一路竄升。終於John撤身，雙手捧住Sherlock的臉龐。「這是我所能收到最棒的結婚禮物了。」他咧嘴笑了。

「我為你感到高興，John。高興而且鬆了一口氣。」

「鬆了一口氣？」

「當然。如果你的事業遭受到永久性的損害，那無疑會讓我們關係緊繃。」

John冷靜了點，放下雙手與Sherlock手指交纏。「我知道。」

「而且我也不樂見你受苦，而我卻無計可施。」

John點點頭。「這不是什麼仙丹妙藥，你知道的。這只是一部電影裡的角色。不保證任何事。」

「有任何事情是鐵打鐵的嗎？但這不只是一部電影裡的角色，是 ** _這部_** 電影的 ** _這個_** 角色，你得奧斯卡後的第一部片就算是我們自己寫的都沒這來得好。」

「同意。」他露出另一個燦爛的笑容，抬眼看著Sherlock的那副全心熱戀的樣子仍然讓他看著都覺得驚奇。「我感覺好像身上的重擔都輕了。操，在它消失前我都不知道我壓力多大。我現在就能飄走了。」

「還有誰會加入這部片，他們有說嗎？」

「沒有。就算是Lindsay Lohan和Howard Stern我也不在乎。」他眨眨眼，思考了一下。「喔不，如果是的話我可在乎了，但應該不會是啦。」

「反正你在這部電影裡有三分之二的戲份。」

「你知道嗎，我現在有了這個角色以後，我應該再回頭瞧瞧Mike曾經提的那些片子。如果我已經有了主演的時程，就可以邊接點其他小角色。問題只在我不能只接小角色。」

「別累壞自己了。你不需要用每個冒出來的提案填滿你的時間表。」

「我想在你離開的時候保持忙碌。」John說，又冷靜了一點。「那會...很有幫助。」

「那幾個月很快就過去了。」

「對你來說是。你會每天工作十四個小時，你會幾乎沒有時間想到我。」

「但是，我還是會想你的。」他親吻John的額頭。「回去吧，在我們得再次回去面對整個世界前只剩兩天時間。」

他們開始動身回小屋，雙手緊握。「Iren想要我們下週一起上《[六十分鐘（60 Minutes）](http://www.cbsnews.com/60-minutes/)》做個長訪談。」

「嗯。你決定就好。如果你要我們上我就上。」

「我想那是個好主意。」

「好。」

「你知道－－那實在沒什麼意義，要你下週五跟我一起飛回洛杉磯，待在家裡兩天然後在週一飛去布拉格。」

Sherlock安靜了好一會。「我還在想你會不會做出這個結論。」

「不是我不想多點時間跟你在一起，但這飛行時間實在太長了。我不想你才開拍就累壞了。」

「我留在這裡，然後從倫敦飛布拉格會比較合邏輯。」

John在他們回去進到屋裡前點點頭。「我知道這會是最適合的安排，但是...操。」

「我懂。」

他走進廚房然後拿出茶壺和幾個茶杯。「在家裡道別也沒比在這裡道別容易到哪去。」他說，背對著Sherlock。

「不，不會。」Sherlock看著他好一會，想著這會兒提出另一件事來不知是否恰當，另一件他在心裡已經盤算了好幾天的事。「John，我......」 ** _不，這是屬於他的時刻。別去干擾。_** 「算了。」

John轉身，皺起眉。「怎麼？」

「不重要。」

「得了，告訴我。」

Sherlock嘆氣。「你願意讀讀《精神病學家（The Alienist）》劇本嗎？」

John啜了口茶。「你想要我讀嗎？」

「是的。我得做個決定。」

「我當然願意了。」他歪了歪頭。「你在遲疑什麼？」

「我不想壓過你的興奮。」

John大笑。「不管看不看你的劇本我都一樣興奮啊。此外，這沒有壓不壓過的問題。這是我們的生活，你不是在勉強我。」他放下他的茶。「那麼來吧，去拿過來。」

「現在？」

「是的，你這個傻瓜，就現在。」

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

John放下劇本抬頭看向Sherlock，火了。「你能不能別踱來踱去了？坐下，我就剩幾頁而已。」

Sherlock扁著嘴，噗通一聲跌進轉角的椅子裡。John回頭繼續閱讀。Sherlock早先從公事包裡拿出劇本，遞給John以後就躲得不見人影。幾分鐘以前他又冒了出來看看John讀完了沒，然後就一直在那兒徘徊著。

John無視了那個在角落虎視眈眈的幽靈一口氣讀到最後，然後闔上劇本。「怎麼樣？」Sherlock說著傾身向前。

「很棒。」

Sherlock思考了一會，然後點點頭。「我同意。但我的難題還是存在。我拒絕被定型成愛德華七世時代的古怪唯美主義者。」

「可是...」John的聲音漸漸小了下去。

「可是什麼？不，儘管說出來。」

「我又沒打算說什麼。」

「你打算指出既然我已經 ** _長得_** 就像個愛德華七世時代的古怪唯美主義者，不如就順從我的基因命運被定型是吧。」

「好吧，那其實 ** _不完全_** 是我會用的字眼...」

「我入行以來都在抗拒這個。」

「Sherlock，你喜歡這個劇本嗎？你喜歡這個角色嗎？」

「是的，都喜歡。」

「那麼誰在乎呢？你應該接下你有興趣、有挑戰性的角色，管他定型不定型。」

Sherlock起身坐到他身旁來，拿起那個都已經捲起邊角的劇本。「這些角色事實上很不一樣。泰斯拉孤傲不群。他離群索居，只有在工作和研發時感到開心。Kreizler就浪漫得多，近乎拜倫式的。他很熱情。」

「喏，這不就得了。就算這兩個角色都要你披上禮袍大衣，也不代表得因此拒絕掉這部電影。」

「我穿上禮袍大衣時是挺好看的。」

「沒錯，你是。」John對著他微笑。「這搞不好能讓你拿下另一座奧斯卡。我知道Greg是這麼想的。」

「我並不在乎這個。」

John伸出手指梳理Sherlock的捲髮。他靠向這點觸碰。「你會接嗎？」

「你覺得我該怎麼做？」

「這不是我的決定。」

「我以為我們從現在開始都要共同做決定。」

「我已經說過我的想法了。但那仍然是你的事業，而那得由你作主。你想接嗎？」

Sherlock毫不遲疑。「想。」

「很好。」John對他咧嘴一笑，然後將他拉躺在沙發上親熱一番，Sherlock確保自己把頭擺放在容易梳理頭髮的位置。他們靜靜地躺在那兒好一會。Sherlock在John的臂彎裡放鬆下來，他可以感覺到這幾個月來John身上的緊繃已經消逝無蹤。「如果你是貓，現在大概已經在呼嚕了。」John喃喃，手仍然在Sherlock的頭髮裡。

Sherlock皺眉。「你是...想要我呼嚕嗎？這是會讓你感到興奮的事嗎？」

John的胸膛因大笑而顫動不已。「老天，Sherlock，那只是隨口說說。不是我說的每句話都跟什麼新癖好有關。」

「喔，很好。」

「雖然...你戴上貓耳看起來一定迷死人。」

「就讓我們倒帶這整段對話然後刪掉所有跟貓有關的部分吧。」

「好吧。」John嘆口氣。「我感覺輕飄飄的。我開始在想...」他的聲音低了下去。

Sherloc抬起頭對上John的雙眼。「什麼？」

「也許一切都會沒事。我們也許能逃過這一切。我們也許能被允許就這麼在一起而這個宇宙不會要我們為我們的快樂付出沈重的代價。」

「不公平的是這個世界。宇宙對待我們每個人都沒有兩樣。比較精確的說法該是期望這世界上的社會大眾也許能容許我們得到快樂。」

「你想他們會嗎？」

「這有待觀察，但我想可以樂觀看待。」

John微笑，然後重新將Sherlock的頭攬回他的肩上。「我只知道今天真的是個好日子。我收下了。」

 

 

<TBC>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者註】只想留個記錄：我寫到關於John那部科恩兄弟的電影－－包括那些關於Bill Macy以及《冰雪暴（Fargo）》的比較－－都早在Martin Freeman被電視影集《冰雪暴（Fargo）》選上以前。沒錯，我通靈了。不，我不會告訴你下一期彩券號碼。
> 
> 【譯者註】裡頭提到的《六十分鐘（60 Minutes）》訪談，作者也為這段寫了番外，mdbn GN已經翻過了，就煩請到第一章上附的第一部樓裡找找囉。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者註】  
> 從這章開始進入婚禮過程，僅以此澄清一下：我很清楚在英國，在私人家裡舉行的婚禮並不具法律效力。Sherlock和John計畫去註冊中心完成法律程序，但他們仍然打算在自己家裡舉行儀式。一位註冊中心的司儀會主持婚禮，而這完全沒有必要－－這不具法律效力，John的三歲姪子都能做－－但為了劇情發展我還是這麼寫了。John和Sherlock只是想讓事情簡潔明快。她可以讓他們在自己家裡說出他們的誓言，然後回到註冊中心在虛線上方簽名。搞定。
> 
> 【譯者註】  
> 本章有福華無差肉請自行避雷。

即使他們的蘇格蘭度假小屋已經夠豪華舒適，還是比不上在家裡醒來，在 ** _他們的家_** 。John伸個懶腰，在陽光中眨眨眼。他揉揉臉轉頭看到Sherlock支躺在幾個枕頭上，眼鏡滑到鼻尖，不知在手機上滑些什麼。

「幾點了？」他咕噥。

「才剛過七點。」Sherlock回答，雙眼仍沒離開正在閱讀的東西。

John就這麼看著他好一會。 ** _再過四十八小時，他就會成為我丈夫了_** 。伴隨著這個念頭而來的是期待又驚嘆的飄飄欲仙感。他有些閒散地沈醉在欣賞Sherlock那被金色陽光勾勒出來的側顏裡。「老天，你真美。」他喃喃。

Sherlock飛快瞟了他一眼，眉眼帶笑。「是啊，我確信我現在這個戴著眼鏡、頭髮亂糟糟、沒刷牙還一臉床單壓痕的樣子最誘人了。」

「對我來說你永遠都很誘人。」他挪近點把臉頰貼到Sherlock肩上，一手撫摸上他的胸膛。「你在幹嘛？」

「嗯。沒幹嘛。看點...東西。」

「東西？」John微笑。

「東西。項目。有興趣的資料。」

「你起來多久了？」

「幾個小時。」

John嘆氣。「你該多睡點的。今天是個大日子。」

Sherlock把手機放到一旁然後偎近John，一手摟住他的肩膀。「不管多少睡眠都無法奇蹟般地把我變成你父母能接受的樣子。」

「我真希望我不在乎。我是說我並不在乎。不，我才不在乎。」

「你可以在乎。他們是你父母，不管他們值不值得你關心。」

「Charlie說他們答應會文明一點。」

「他們對『文明』的定義與你不同。做好準備吧。」

「我只是想務實一點。但我可不會容忍他們在你自己家裡對你無禮。他們是我們的客人。」

「如果得在忍受一點無禮，和要是你真把他們給丟出去了我還得哄你別內疚得直鑽牛角尖中選一個，我寧願忍受一點無禮。」

「那得由我決定。如果我得在你們之間作選擇，永遠都會是你贏。」

Sherlock沉默了好一會。「你真的會選我是嗎？」

「我已經這麼做了。」John吻他，他的手滑進床單底下溜進Sherlock的雙腿間。Sherlock在他的嘴裡呻吟起來，然後一路從他的喉嚨吻下他的胸膛。John在Sherlock把自己置身他的雙腿間時任自己被擺平，然後雙膝被抬放到肩上接著被一口吞下。「老天，」John抽氣，越過自己起伏不已的胸膛看著他的性器被Sherlock含在嘴裡。Sherlock從睫毛底下往上望著他，一個他深知能把John逼到邊界的模樣。「喔天啊，Sher...Sherlock！」John大喊。Sherlock抬起嘴，然後用手套弄到他高潮，在他噴了自己一肚子時蹭弄John的性器根部。

就在他緩過氣來之前，Sherlock就伏到他身上，用帶著John的味道的唇吻上他，把雙手伸到John背後，收緊手指抓住他的雙肩好將他拉近固定住。John除了像沒了骨頭似地躺在那兒回吻以外什麼事都做不了。Sherlock滑下來將John抱離床翻過身去，John軟趴趴地任憑處置。他挺起背脊，臀部貼在床單上；Sherlock跨坐上他的大腿，一手潤滑了自己那還硬挺的性器然後頂進John的雙腿間。他的氣息粗重，令John剛回神的勃起在感受到Sherlock對他的慾火時再次抬頭；他平常是如此地冷靜自若，以致於他失控的樣子對他們倆而言就成了強力春藥。

John向後伸手抓住Sherlock的臀部。Sherlock把頭靠在John的肩凹上親吻他的脖子，他輕輕抵著John的臀部抽插。「你美極了。」他的氣息噴在John的肌膚上。John用手肘微微撐起身子，更加彎起背脊，床鋪和他們的體熱令他們的肌膚覆上一層薄汗。Sherlock把手臂環上John的胸膛然後用另一隻手撐住，在John的臀縫更深入地挺進。

John偏過頭往後靠上Sherlock的肩膀，將自己的脖子暴露在Sherlock的雙唇底下。「對，用力，」他喃喃，「天啊，摸我。」Sherlock一手從John的胸膛往下滑落然後握住他，開始隨著自己的挺動頻率套弄；John也伸下一隻手愛撫Sherlock在他雙腿間滑動的性器。Sherlock已經有點喘了，在每個呼吸之間都帶著小小的呻吟。

「John，對，」他在John的耳邊嘶吼著，偏過頭去吻上他的嘴，舌頭糾纏。他的臀越來越快，越來越用力，喉嚨裡細碎地發出急切的聲音。John用手指逗弄Sherlock那在他身後抽插的性器，Sherlock的手則在他的勃起上拉著他一起。Sherlock用力挺進以後射了出來，雙唇貼著John的脖子顫抖著呻吟起來。他們在床上垮成一堆，各自有一隻手臂困在身下。Sherlock把他們倆放倒側躺，把John拉上自己胸前，在他的脖子和肩上細細碎碎地落下親吻。John能從背上感受到Sherlock心臟還在狂跳。

「操，」John嘆息，「這真是...太火辣了。」

「嗯～」Sherlock應聲，唇還在John的肌膚上忙活。

他們蜷起身子一起躺在那兒直到心跳漸漸回穩。John低頭看看自己，他的股間一團糟，滿是他和Sherlock的精液。「老天，我看起來就像浴場裡的新手。」  
（譯註：查到的資料是，在西方同性戀會利用浴場性交...）

Sherlock輕笑，低沈而充滿誘惑。「真是抱歉了。我承認我感覺有點...需要劃個地盤。」

「把我標記成你的領土蛤？」

「我不願去思考自己竟還俱備這麼原始的衝動，但我無法否認就是有。」

「這寫在DNS裡的。你知道我自己都會為此性奮。」

「貌似如此，即使我較高級的理智應該要能克服它的。」

John翻身跟他面對面，「所以你是在說我的性吸引力強大到超越你的理智了？」

Sherlock狡黠一笑。「看來就是如此。」

「小心啊我的自尊心。先是來了個超棒的電影角色，現在偉大的Sherlock Holmes承認自己在對我的慾望面前感到無助。」

Sherlock的狡黠笑容漸漸收起，他伸出手以指尖劃過John的臉龐。「我在你面前一直都感到無助，John。你太仁慈任我假裝成別的樣子，但你我都知道是怎麼回事。」

John迅速向前吻上他。「你知道，下次我們做愛時已經結完婚了。」

Sherlock皺眉。「我們肯定能在這之前找到時間再來一次吧。」

John笑了。「中餐過後這房子裡就會塞滿朋友、家人和Irene，而且在明晚之前都要不回來。而且別忘了，我們今晚不睡一起。」

「針對此點我已經提出過抗議。」

「才一個晚上。所以誰要睡綠房？」

Sherlock無可奈何地長嘆一聲。「就由我來承擔這個重責大任吧。」

「不不，我們應該要擲硬幣什麼的。」

「我寧願當被驅逐的那位。至少我還能有你躺在我們床上的樣子作伴。」他輕吻John。「可以的話就再多睡幾個小時吧。我想接下來的三十六小時用『繁忙』來形容還算仁慈的。」

John挪近了點，已經昏昏欲睡。他感覺Sherlock又一次拿起他的手機，但只要他還摟著John，那就沒關係了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

「你知道，有個跟看鍋子(watched pot)有關的俚語這會兒似乎能派上用場。」Sherlock突然從John的肩上冒出來道。  
（譯註：應是指watched pot never boil，一直看著鍋子永遠都煮不開，意味心急無用。）

「他們遲到了。他們半小時之前就該到了。」

「我很確定他們都沒事。」

「我才不擔心他們有沒有事，我只想要他們趕快出現好把這件事情解決掉。」John說，語氣因火氣而尖銳起來。

Sherlock一手在John的肩上輕捏。「冷靜。」

「別他媽的叫我冷靜，Sherlock。」

「好，別冷靜。那就想想最糟的狀況吧。他們來了，對我們逾越常規的同性戀生活形態反感到轉頭就走，從而使我們所有人都因缺少他美妙的陪伴而能好好享受。」

「不，最糟的情況是他們來了，覺得噁心， ** _沒有_** 離開然後還讓這整個典禮對每個人來說都緊繃難受，從此我們再也無法不在想到我們的婚禮時記起他們有多糟糕。」

「那是不可能的，因為如果他們變得那麼令人難受，我就會不怎麼禮貌地請他們離開。」

John嘆氣。「或者最糟的狀況會是他們被我們在一起的樣子嚇到心臟病發，我的兄弟姊妹們因此怪罪於我從此不跟我說話，我父親那個可怕的兄弟會告我們過失致死然後奪走我們的一切，因為這個醜聞我們從此失去工作，然後下半生都擠在集合住宅裡吃杯麵渡日。」

Sherlock沉默了好一會。「我確信『最糟狀況』練習的原意是想找出『最 ** _有可能_** 的最糟狀況』。」

John搖搖頭。「我們談的可是我父母。對他們來說，彗星撞上地球都叫幸運。」

Sherlock一手攬上John的腰。「我可以忍受擠在集合住宅裡吃杯麵渡日，」Sherlock低聲說，「如果是你跟我一起的話。」

「你真的有有吃過杯麵嗎？」  
（譯註：吃過英國籍杯麵者表示 **真的很難吃** ）

「記憶所及沒有。」

「那可別說得那麼肯定，」John輕笑。他往後靠上Sherlock的胸膛。「我想我是有點杞人憂天了。你會怪我嗎？」

「不會。不過我相信你的掛慮已經來到尾聲了。」Sherlock說。

John在他們都看見Charlie的車子轉進車道時直起身子。他後退一步又弄頭髮又弄衣服。「喔，見鬼。我看起來還好嗎？」

「你看起來很棒。」Sherlock清清喉嚨，雙手插進口袋裡，這是個『我即將要說些讓我自己都不自在的話』的國際標準Sherlock訊號。「John，就我所知，在這種時候我該重申對你的愛以及會永遠站在你這邊。」他的唇微微扭曲，彷彿他不確定是要再多說兩句還是就這麼停在那兒。

John忍不住咧嘴笑了。「喔，那是你的認知？」

「是的，儘管這兩件事你早就知道了，而我原本認為再重申一次只會讓你覺得我在質疑你的記憶力。」

「你知道，曾有段時間我會因為你說出些顯然是從書上或劇本或什麼東西裡引用來的東西而不爽。」

「但你現在不會不爽了？」

John走近了點，一手放在Sherlock胸口。「我很早明白到即使那不是你的原話，你也是真心的。」

「我當然是真心的。我從不作違心之論。」

「我知道。」他吻上他。「現在來吧，該跟我父母打個招呼了。」

「你希望我在這裡等嗎？」

「什麼？不，你該死的跟我一起來。」他抓住Sherlock的手臂拉著他出前門，剛好碰上Charlie下車。John揮揮手，希望自己看起來夠自在、放鬆和自信－－而那些全都不是他現在的真實感受。

「Johnny！」Charlie大喊，衝向前熊抱住John。「見到你真是太好了，老弟。看看這個地方！」他說著對房子咧嘴笑了。「還有Sherlock，也很高興看到你。」他繼續向前，把驚愕的Sherlock拉進另一個擁抱。

John看著他父親為他母親開車門，伸出手讓她扶下車。他們環顧四周的樣子好像剛穿過納尼亞衣櫃門。「爸，媽。」John說，鼓起勇氣走向前面對他們。

他可以看出他母親也集起她的決心。她給了他一個還算真誠的微笑，並讓他抓住她的雙手、在她頰上親吻。「哈囉，John。」她靜靜說道。

John轉頭面對他父親，對方看起來就像大理石雕刻出來的。「爸，謝謝你們過來。」他說，伸出手。

他父親遲疑了一下，他微微收緊下巴，然後向前一步跟John握手。「John，很高興看到你。」他說，語氣粗魯含混。

「真是個很棒的...地方。」他母親說。

Sherlock趨前來到John身邊。「Arthur，」他不鹹不淡地說，伸出手來。John的胃一陣緊縮，但他父親只猶豫一下子就握住Sherlock的手，壓抑地點個頭。「哈囉，Sandra，」他說，轉向John的母親。

這一刻彷彿被無限延展，John對時間的感覺大概要比實際來得長；直到他母親伸出手來握住Sherlock的手之前肯定只過去幾秒而已。「Sherlock，」她安靜說道，露出一個微小而緊繃的笑容。John放鬆了一點；顯然不管他們有多厭惡，都被天性中的英國禮教給壓過了。

「你們不進來嗎？」Sherlock說，往大門移動。他的動作流暢溫婉，完全就是出身公學的紳士形象。

John看著他的父母穿過門檻，來到他與他的同性伴侶共享的家，有那麼一會兒為這一切真的發生了而有些發楞。Charlie在經過他身邊時拍拍他的肩膀，他們跟著入內。

「Arthur，Sandra，」Sherlock正在說話，引導他們前進客廳。「我想讓你們見見我哥哥，Mycroft Holmes，以及我母親，Elizabeth。母親，Mycroft，這是Arthur和Sandra Watson。」

Elizabeth露出大大的笑容，整個人躍向前、雙手抓住Sandra的手。「喔，真高興見到你們，我好高興你們來了。John是個好棒的年輕人，我真興奮能有他加入我們家族。你們一定很以他為榮。」

John真想吻她。他母親只是瞪著她，嘴巴半開。「喔...呃，當然。」她終於吞吞吐吐地說道。

Elizabeth也抓住Arthur的手。他一臉慌亂。「來吧，給你們弄點茶喝喝。這一趟過來一定很累了，我們得先在採排前坐下來好好認識認識。」她催促著他們離開到餐廳去。

Mycroft漫步過來，「一有機會就要秀一下她招待客人的功力，」他輕聲說道。「更別提對藍領階級展現她有多熱情大方了。」

「我從沒這麼感謝名流教育過。」John說。

「你可憐的父母毫無勝算。」Sherlock說。

「你一定是Charles了，」Mycroft說，轉向Charlie，「Mycroft Holmes。」

「當然是你了，」Charlie說，握住Mycroft雙手搖晃的力道大概比他平常要來得激烈了一點。「很高興見到你。」

「然後這位是Greg Lestrade，Sherlock的經紀人。」John說，示意Greg過來。

「今天不是。」Greg說著握住Charlie的手。「今天我只是個伴郎。」

「那麼你跟我都是伴郎囉！告訴我，我們今晚要帶這些傢伙出去為最後一夜幹點什麼壞事嗎？」

「如果我們兩個都去不是就破壞傳統了嗎？」Sherlock流暢地插入話題中。

「欸，我想是的。」

「我可寧願待在家裡，Charlie，」John說，腦裡閃現被拖去脫衣舞酒吧的畫面。

Charlie警醒了點，站立不安。「在我們開始之前，有件事我大概應該先跟你提一下。」

「什麼事？」

「我想有個攝影記者曾試圖跟蹤我們到這裡。」

John和Sherlock對看了一眼。「為什麼這麼說？」

「我去接爸媽時，有輛車在我們開走之後跟了過來。他就那樣坐在路邊，好像在等著我離開似的。他跟了我好一陣子，不過我甩掉他了。」Charlie說，得意地哼了哼。

「是嗎？」John咧嘴笑了。

「沒人比我更清楚街坊巷弄了。他被一個紅燈卡住，我就馬上彎進我所想得到、所有能脫身的路線中裡最瘋狂的那條。但Johnny...如果他知道爸媽住哪裡......」

「是啊，他們有可能還在附近什麼地方徘徊著。」John看向Irene。

「我來打幾個電話。」她說，走開了去。

Sherlock看起來很不開心。「放輕鬆，」John輕聲道，靠了過去。「只是個狗仔，都還沒能跟到城外。」

「如果他能找到你父母，就能找到我們這裡來。」

「我們在這裡很安全。」

「我不確定我們有任何能真正安全待著的地方。」

「好吧，我選擇不要被這些事影響。我很驚訝你這麼擔心，你通常都不屑一顧的。」

「我發現如果影響的不只有我還包含了你的話，就完全不是一回事了。」

John微笑著捏捏他的手。「又不是說雪梨事件會在這裡發生。最糟的狀況嘛，不過就幾個模糊的長鏡頭在《Daily Mail》上出現罷了。」

Sherlock嘆氣。「希望你是對的。」

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

John早該知道好好排演完婚禮並且不跟他未來的新郎吵一架的可能性微乎其微。他一直都專注在他父母面對他們兒子的同性婚禮時到底會怎麼反應，都忘記Sherlock可不是那種熱愛婚禮和各種服裝禮儀的快樂新郎。

第一個麻煩的跡象出現在那個註冊中心司儀抵達時，她大約三十歲，比John所預期得要時髦，而且立刻就開始對他們滔滔不絕。她是如此急切地想表現自己對兩個男人結婚非常可以反倒顯得有些過頭，而沒有比這種屈尊紆貴更令Sherlock抓狂的事了。再加上那一大團對明星的迷戀－－她試圖掩飾，但他們都很熟悉那種看到名人時的興奮臉－－John完全可以看見Sherlock的怒氣像溫度計一樣不斷攀升。

事情在他們轉往花園，Harry開始組織婚禮流程時並沒有好轉。「我們不知道你們會不會想走過道之類的。」

John聽見他父親嘲弄地哼聲。「有什麼問題嗎，父親？」他問，轉過頭。

「那麼，你們誰要當女方？」

他母親瞪他一眼。John抓到Sherlock差點翻白眼。「不管我們是誰要走過道，我對這個的主意都不怎麼有興趣。」John說，「我想不出任何能好好走完又不顯得愚蠢的方法。」

「我們是有B計畫，」Sally說，「就是你們都帶著各自的母親走完過道，然後就待在那裡。」

John思考了一會。「嗯，我不討厭這個主意。Sherlock？」

「對我來說都沒差。」他說，聽起來有些暴躁。

「誰先走？」Harry說。

他和Sherlock互看一眼。「呃...」

「別告訴我你們還沒決定好。」

「喔，你是說還有我們能決定的事？」Sherlock冷笑。「真神奇。」

Sally抽打他的手臂。「你們兩個總有一個得先走！」

「不管誰第二個走，看起來就像新娘。」John咕噥。

「你們得選一個。那裡只有一個過道。」Harry說，看著她的手錶。

「我不同意。」Sherlock說。「那裡有三個過道，一個在中間，兩個在旁邊。我們何不同時使用兩旁的過道？」

Harry與Sally眼睛發亮地看了彼此一眼。「完美。」Sally說。「好了，那就...試試看吧，來吧？」

Sherlock把手撐在臀上。「怎麼，還得像在準備耶誕節表演似的走一遍？」

「Sherlock...」

他伸起雙手。「非常好，那就來吧。」

他們開始進行過場。Sherlock挑了較遠的過道，伴著Elizabeth－－看起來是當前唯一享受這個過程的人。椅子都還沒排好所以她只能站到Mycroft身旁。Sherlock走向前站在Greg身邊，雙手環胸一臉不耐煩。John跟他母親走上較近的過道，試圖為這個時刻表現得開心一點但失敗了。他父親跟在他們後面，憤怒的視線John甚至從背後就能感受得到。他一秒也不浪費地送他們到定點然後就來到Charlie身邊站定。

他抬頭對上Sherlock的雙眼，有那麼短暫而閃亮的一瞬間，他感覺快樂而且興奮。

然後那個司儀張開嘴說了。

「接著是排演你們的儀式，來吧？」她說著打開她那個小小的本子。

Sherlock眨著雙眼往後退。「什麼？」

她看著他。「現在該由我來帶你們過一次儀式。」

「不不，」他邊說邊搖頭。「我們不過儀式。」

「Sherlock，你以為採排是要幹嗎？」John說。

「不是為了這個，」他說道，用上了他那個『不接受否定』語氣。「是為了...其他那些有的沒的。」

「你不想過一次儀式。」John直板板地說道。

「如果我們現在就過完儀式，那明天舉行儀式的意義何在？」

「我們現在並不是 ** _真的_** 舉行儀式了，」John說。司儀看著他們倆，雙眼像看網球賽似的在他們倆身上來回。「我們在畫重點，就像過台詞一樣！」

「不。這種事我只做一次，就只在，就像你說的，『真的舉行』時，可不是在那之前。我現在不想跟你們繼續站在這裡了。」他退後了幾步，每個人都瞪著他看。

「我們能不能別這樣？」John咬牙說道。

「那正是我要的：別這樣！」

「不，我是說我們能不能別 ** _吵_** 這個了？趕快把事情過一過吧。」

「你在質疑我們依照簡單的提示交換誓詞的能力嗎？你在質疑我是否已經記住自己的台詞嗎？我們都是專業人士，真的還需要像四歲孩子一樣練習嗎？」

「我們是都是專業 ** _演員_** ，至少我就不想要你我在交換結婚誓言時還演戲。我們的專業可不是結婚！」

「那不是重點。」

「你在無理取鬧了。」

「對，我就是無理取鬧。我在這兒已經完事了。」他大步走過花園進到屋子裡。

John嘆口氣，然後抱歉地對那位司儀微笑。「很抱歉。他有點...焦慮。」

「喔，不要緊。」她說。「很多新郎都這樣。」

「我想我們明天不會有事。謝謝你過來一趟。」 ** _就為了陪我們花三分鐘走過花園，_** 他想著但沒有說出口。

「都結束了嗎？」Elizabeth眨眨眼，困惑地說道。

「看起來，是的。我很抱歉，我...」他看著Harry，一臉 ** _救救我吧_** 。

「來去喝點東西吧，Gloria和Gus正給我們準備晚餐。」她說著催促大家進屋。

John邊進屋邊快速用眼神給她一個『謝謝』。Irene就站在門邊，看著。「進行得不錯。」她語氣中立地說。

「老天，我真不知他見鬼的怎麼回事。」

「喔，你真不知道是嗎？」她說著揚起一邊眉毛。

John只是風風火火地跑掉追Sherlock去了，最後終於在通常無人但今晚他要睡的房裡找到他。「你要先來，還是由我開始？」他說著把門在背後甩上。

Sherlock正在擺弄他隔天要穿的禮服，尋找線頭來著，John猜想。「剛剛的事我沒有興趣再次老調重彈。」

「那見鬼的又是怎麼回事？」他瞇起雙眼。「發生什麼事了？」

「你就在現場，都看到了不是。」

「我只看到你表現得像個刁蠻的孩子。你見鬼的就不能好好待上三十分鐘嗎？就在我他媽的父母面前，他們現在大概覺得你是所有男人裡脾氣最差的混蛋。」

Sherlock頓住，然後肩膀垂了一點。「那真是...太遺憾了。」

「遺憾？你就是沒法就這麼一次裝個和善的樣子，好幫他們適應這一切？你在他們剛抵達時不是做得很好－－難不成那已經用完你所有的禮貌額度了？」

Sherlock旋身面對他。「我很抱歉，John，我不知道贏得你父母認同得付出的代價會是削弱我整個人的個性去假裝成一個完美女婿！我不打算跳舞取悅他們而且也不認為你會想要我這麼做。」

John一手耙過頭髮。「不，我不會。但別一副好像那就是你的本性似的。你還沒有那麼混蛋，並不是。我不想要你扮做別人，但你就非得做得那麼過頭嗎？」

「啊，所以你不要我當某個不是我的人，只要我不是我就好。現在一切都搞清楚了。」他尖銳道。

「這是怎麼了？這跟排演無關對吧。你以為我們在做什麼？」

Sherlock在床沿坐了下來，反抗的態度似乎消散了一點。「一直到我們站在那裡我才真的明白過來...嗯，她打算...真的排演一次儀式。」

「我不懂。」

一陣長長的沈默。Sherlock的手指攢住被單。「我知道我的影響有時無關緊要。我不常背叛我的真實感覺。但John，你肯定已經知道...嗯。」他清清喉嚨，視線仍然低垂。

John低頭看著頭頂。「我知道。」

「我不知道你知道。」他搖搖頭。「我時常－－在以前－－詆毀婚姻這種習俗，認為那不過是圖騰制度下的虛偽宣誓。我很慚愧的發現，一旦找到我想承諾終身的人，我對此的免疫力並沒有比其他人好多少。忽然之間，一個正式宣告我們關係的儀式看起來不那麼愚蠢了。我很確定我不明白原因，但這非常重要。不在於會有外燴或花卉會其他見鬼的一切，全都不是，而是...」他總算抬起視線看著John。「站在那裡，在眾人面前宣示我是你的，聽見你說一樣的話，這一切都有特別意義，」他聳聳肩，「我不知道該怎麼才能說出那些話而讓它不真實。我一輩子都在排演，但唯獨這個...我不知道該怎麼排演。」

John嘆口氣，向前一步跨進Sherlock雙膝之間，彎身抓住他的雙手。「那好吧。如果你不想排演就不要排演。但你大可以在我們站在那裡之前先告訴我的。」

「我自己都沒預期到這個反應。我的靈魂似乎還有無窮無盡、尚未探索的角落和縫隙，真是多虧你了。我真不知該覺得感激還是生氣。」他抽回雙手放到John的臀上，將他拉近。「也許我們可以改排練一下我們的新婚之夜。」他說著微微眨了眨眼。

John輕笑。「我想我們真的該下樓，然後排練一下對家人的友善。」

「阿。我的主意可好多了。」

John低頭吻上他。Sherlock將手臂環上John的臀部。一吻終結，他把臉貼到John的胸膛。John一手愛撫著他的捲髮，一個強勁的回憶讓他想起他們的初吻，就在國家劇院Sherlock的化妝室。「你記得嗎？」他呢喃。

Sherlock抬起頭，下巴靠上John的胸骨。「Oh, yes。」

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sherlock在晚餐後逃進花園，他需要一點寧靜。John看見他離開，他們彼此迅速點了個頭無聲交換 ** _馬上回來／儘管去吧_** 訊息然後他就溜出去了。

他走過花園，那兒已經收拾得有條不紊好讓椅子可以進駐、讓他們的婚禮賓客得以落坐。他流連在那個再過不到二十四小時，他就要對宣示愛與尊重John一輩子直到死亡將他們兩分開的地點。這誓言並不會讓他感到卻步，但整個社交考驗就有點太艱鉅了。而且他仍然會擔心媒體不知怎麼就是能找到他們然後闖進來，一個他不想提出來讓每個人都跟著擔心的憂慮。

他站在花園後的一個小山丘上，看向外面的小溪，接著就聽到有腳步聲逼近。他認出那是Sandra的步伐。他聽見她遲疑了：她才剛看見他。那麼她不是出來找他的，比較有可能是在找機會獨處，又或者是想偷抽根菸。他等著看她是否會試圖撤退，還是鼓起勇氣在這個髒兮兮的地方加入他。經過一陣漫長的停頓以後，她選擇了後者。

當她出現在身邊時，Sherlock並沒有跟她打招呼。她不會想被特別注意，而他寧願讓她先開啟談話，如果她真那麼想聊的話。

「你不是個...愛熱鬧的人，不是嗎？」她靜靜說道。

「不，並不是。你也不是。」

「只有我這樣。Authur和孩子們都很愛熱鬧。真是累人。」

Sherlock皺眉。「我不會把Arthur形容成『愛熱鬧』。」

「你沒見過他跟朋友在酒吧的樣子。」她拿出一包菸抽出一根點上。她在把菸收回包裡之前遲疑了一下。「你要來一根嗎？」她說，遞出那包菸。

Sherlock嘆口氣，抽出一根。他接受她點燃的火然後哼了哼。「John會殺了我的。」他咕噥。

「所以你戒掉了？」

「戒很久了，早在我遇見他之前。他很討厭人抽煙。」

Sandra又抽了幾口菸，然後Sherlock看見她挺起肩膀。她轉過頭來面向他，然後就只是...看著。她看著他的樣子就像在博物館裡檢驗什麼東西，某種讓人既驚恐又讚嘆的珍稀少見外來品種。他保持視線平直向前，任她注視。她的舉止就像有人在強迫自己面對令她害怕的事物，盼望著將事情暴露出來能減弱那些不愉快。「我愛我的兒子。我在弩力了。」

他點點頭。「你的努力並未被忽視。」

「我只是不...我從來不曾假裝成是個複雜的人。我也從來不想。我知道我知道些什麼，其他的全都不重要。但我無法跟John談這個。我無法問他這個。他無法幫助我瞭解。」

「你是在問我能否幫忙嗎？」

她咬著唇。「如果我說是呢？」

「你什麼都可以問。我不保證會回答。」

「我想這挺合理。」她捻熄香菸然後雙手環胸。「你有這麼做嗎？」

他看著她。「做什麼？」

「勾引我兒子。」

Sherlock大笑。「這主意也太令人作嘔了。」

「好吧，如果我聽起來太無知我很抱歉，但我實在不知道那些事是怎麼發生在你們這種人身上的。」

「抱歉，你把我歸類到什麼人種了？哪種人？」

「同性戀。」

「你是在假設我一直以來都是同性戀，然後透過某種同性戀思想控制讓John轉變了？」

「John從來沒有...在遇到你之前，他跟男人從來都不是那樣。」

「你確定嗎？因為他不是。而我也從來不曾對男人有興趣，在遇到他前不曾。你說說這怎麼發生的，這怎麼會發生？」Sandra沒有搭口。Sherlock深吸一口菸，已經意識到自己即將後悔－－接下來兩星期他都得跟覺醒的渴望打仗了。「Arthur在晚餐時很安靜。」他終於說道。

Sandra從嘴裡吐出一回箊。「我不會為我丈夫道歉的。」

「我有這麼要求你嗎？」

「這目前這種情況下，『安靜』是你最好的期待了。『安靜』就是禮物。」

他嗤之以鼻。「是啊，上帝禁止我們期待來自己家裡的客人能有點禮貌。」

「上帝禁止這個。他禁止這 _ **一切**_ 。這一切...這些事，在他眼裡都是可憎的。」她的語調疲倦，彷彿已經在腦子裡想過上百次。

「我明白對很多人而言，神的意旨是最重要的，但如果你要聽真話，我才不在乎你們那個從童話裡想像出來的朋友怎麼看待我的人生，或John的。」

她對著他張口結舌。「這－－我－－你怎麼 ** _敢_** 對上帝說出這種話？」

「容易得很。你有完全的權力相信你想相信的一切，而我也有完全的權力覺得那很荒謬。」

「我想我是不該覺得驚訝的。」

「沒錯，你不該。然而如果你以為上帝是你丈夫痛恨我和John這個樣子的理由，很抱歉你錯了。」

她嘆氣。「我知道。」

「對他而言，他的男子氣概體現在他的兒子身上，而John的男子氣概已經因為他選了一個男人作為性愛與感情伴侶而受到損害。這威脅到他的自尊心，所以他會畏懼，儘管他不想。很簡單。」

Sandra看著他的樣子好像在看著一條會咬人的蛇。「你真是充滿怨恨不是嗎？」

「一點也不。我誰都不恨。不恨你，也不恨你丈夫。我只是觀察他的言行，以及你的，由此得到這個結論。我恨的是這影響到John。我才不在乎你跟你丈夫有多厭惡 ** _我_** 。那跟我無關。但我非常介意John為此難受。他的快樂是我的優先考量。」

「如果你那麼在乎他的快樂，為何不試著...我不知道，讓我喜歡你而非侮辱我和我的信仰？」

Sherlock嘆口氣。「大概吧。我 _ **想**_ 讓John開心，但我從沒說過我幹得很好。我恐怕在砸自己腳這件事情上也挺在行的。」

Sandra笑了，倉促而苦澀。「你是我所見過最奇怪的人。」

「這句話我聽過了。」

「顯然是最直接的。」

「這句也聽過了。」

「我真驚訝你有能力愛上任何人。」

「哦，你三個全中。」

「但你愛John。」

Sherlock轉過頭看進她的雙眼。「非常。」

她們對視了好一會。「我相信你。」她搖著頭，好像這一切都太難以理解。她又抽了一口菸。「你知道嗎，我是真的想要他開心，」她最終靜靜說道，「我只是不明白，到底為什麼世界上那其他三十億的女人裡，就沒有 _ **一個**_ 能讓他真正開心。」

「也許是有的。只是他先遇到我了。」

「你很享受是嗎？」她尖銳說道。

Sherlock嗤了一聲。「Sandra，明天下午，John就會成為我的丈夫。在過短短的幾天以後，我就要離開這個國家，而且大概有兩個月看不到他。如果你以為你的不贊成能在我的關心事項列表裡名列前茅，那你就太看重自己的重要性了。在我遇到John之前，我只關心工作。現在我只關心工作，和John。很不幸的，有時其中一個的重要性會壓過另外一個，兩方都有可能。他完全明白，他也一樣。我並不是個好相處，或好生活在一起的人。我本來以為我會是個不可能相愛，或與人終生相許的人，但John在令我吃驚這事上簡直是的藝術大師。我們會一起生活，不論你和你丈夫對此有何感想。他永遠會是你們的兒子，但也永遠會先當我的丈夫。你們和John的關係如何發展全視你們從此以後決定如何對待我們，而那將取決於你，而非他。如果你們選擇了更喧鬧的路子走，他將不會開心，但終究能夠克服。所以除非你們想要從此少一個兒子，我會建議你們跟我，以及我們，和平相處。」他在皮草邊緣捻熄自己的菸。「我恐怕我這已是我的最佳演講。若你沒被說服我是不會覺得受到侮辱的。我從不自認有什麼說服人的技巧。」

Sandra又吸上一口菸，盯著她眼前的地板。「我想我永遠也無法明白他為什麼會選擇像你這樣的人。」她語氣平板地說道。

「這是我的錯－－無法讓你明白他看上了我什麼，因為我自己都不明白。關於這點，你得去問他。」他回頭看著屋子，在越過她時頓了頓，「我希望你和Arthur明早能回來。如果你們不，我也很難責怪你們。」

 

 

<TBC>


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【譯者註】  
> 正式進行婚禮啦！！這章超美的，如果沒有感動到各位都是譯者的錯QQ  
> and本章有福華無差肉請自行避雷啊。  
> 另外officiant應該翻作『司儀』比較恰當而非『公務員』 Orz 本章起全部修正。

Joh站在他們臥室的鏡子前盯著自己的倒影，暗自期盼能有什麼方法讓自己看起來再特別點好符合這個大日子。他穿了一套全新的西裝，洗過澡刮過鬍子，比平常還要仔細地梳理過頭髮，然後…他能做的事情就這樣了。他真羨慕女人，至少還能刷個新款化妝品或弄個新髮型好慶祝特殊日子，男人最多就只能買瓶新的古龍水。

現在是十一點三十分。再過幾個小時，他就會有個丈夫。他就會成為丈夫。他不確定哪個說法聽起來要更不真實些。

向Sherlock道晚安然後分房過夜比他料想得還要痛苦。 ** _就一個晚上_** ，他曾這麼告訴自己，但卻不自由主地想起他馬上要面對的兩個月孤枕獨眠夜。他們站在臥房外，緊緊相擁，沉浸在彼此的熱度裡。Sherlock吻了他的前額，輕柔地抽身說了聲『晚安』，留下John站在門前，像個初次約會、還有個老爹在門簾後窺探的青少年似的。

他上了床，感覺自己有點糟糕，但就在他躺在哪兒打盹的時候，一個想法突然冒了出來：下次他再跟Sherlock一起上床時，他們已經結完婚了。這念頭很有幫助。

他很早就醒來並下了樓，卻發現Harry和Sally已經串通好要讓他們倆一整個早上都見不到面。他們派Sherlock和他哥哥及Leatrade進城搞什麼梳妝打扮之類的差事，而John只被允許喝杯咖啡、吃幾片吐司然後就被趕到花園監督租賃公司擺放桌椅。監督，是啊。那些工人有一份詳細得嚇人的位置圖和以分計算的時間表，John只能在他們工作的時候站在一邊試圖別擋路。

「你是新郎嗎？」中場時有個工人這樣問他。

「其中之一，是啊。」

「好啊，你是那個演員。」

John微笑。「我想是的。」

「抱歉，沒有冒犯你的意思。他們只給我們工作指示，我甚至都沒注意到名字來著。你是要跟另外那個，留那個頭的演員結婚是吧？」

John咧嘴笑了，興高采烈地期待能告訴Sherlock，他被某個可愛的群眾稱呼為『留那個頭的演員』。「他的確留了一頭很棒的頭髮。」

「就是。想說我去年看過你上Jonathan Ross的節目來著。」

「我是上過他的秀幾次。」

那個工人好奇地看著他。「我得說我從來沒想過你會是彎的。」他說著靠近了點，彷在分享什麼大秘密。

John嗤笑。「我也是。結果我是遇對男人了。」

「嗯，」工人說著微皺起眉。「你想是否每個人都是這樣的？」

「什麼意思？」

「就是任何人都可以…遇對男人然後就搖身一變成了基佬？」

「我不知道。也許不是吧。」

工人看起來並沒太擔心這個可能性。「好吧，總之恭喜了。如果是我的話，變成基佬就有好理由不結婚了，但每個人想法不同。」

「謝了，我想。」

現在，就站在這個鏡子前，那個男人的話突然又冒了出來。他確實是遇對男人然後就搖身一變成了基佬，這給他帶來的困擾驚人地微小。他曾花了點時間思考這對他的自我認知到底有什麼意義，但沒有得到任何明確的結論。他是否還會被女人吸引？他懷疑他會。如果他會遇上一個男人然後愛上他，說不準哪天他會遇上某個女人然後愛上她？

他有點嚇到自己了。 ** _婚前焦慮症，_** ** _John_** ** _。你愛_** ** _Sherlock_** ** _，他就是你要的人，別再自己嚇自己了。_**

他最後一次拉了拉自己的領帶，然後對著鏡子裡倒映的自己點頭－－已經沒辦法再好啦－－然後下樓。

外燴已經在陽台上放了幾張桌子擺上開胃小菜和葡萄酒。法式格子門已經打開，外頭風和日麗，是個再好不過的晴朗日子。John決定把這當成來自命運的祝福。幾個服務生在客人抵達後在拖盤裡擺上東西開始巡迴。John看到了Mycroft和Elizabeth，Irene，Mike，和Findlays夫婦。Harry和Sally忙得團團轉，而他的父母則站在酒桌旁－－就只有他們倆。

Mike第一個跑上來真誠地跟John握手。「John，你在這兒。有想要臨陣脫逃了嗎？」他眨個眼問道。

「沒有吧，不。不過來點這個不錯，」他對著酒杯點點頭。Irene冒出來遞給他一杯酒，然後吻上他的臉頰。她看起來完美無瑕，一如既往，穿著一襲有著精巧銀色螺紋的海軍藍禮服。「你看起來真棒，」她說，「而且好像真的睡過一覺了呢！幹得好啊你。」

「少了Sherlock把冰冷的腳放到我脛骨上就好睡多了。」John開玩笑道，環顧四周找尋那個男人。沒看到他。

「喔，John！」Elizabeth大叫，張開雙手。John走過去讓她親吻臉頰。「今天真是個美麗的日子不是嗎？」

「還行。看來我們的運氣還在。」

「我忍不住一直想到我們也可以在大屋子舉辦的…噴泉花園的喬木可以當宣誓區，你知道的。」

John在她滔滔不絕地說著在Holmes宅邸舉辦他們的婚禮有多棒時幾乎都沒在聽，因為他終於看到Sherlock了，正跟Greg一起站在法式格子門外。他也為婚禮穿上了鴿子灰的新西裝，搭了一條匹配他雙眼的藍綠色領帶。John的胃被這景象弄得一陣翻攪，稍早那個懷疑自己會不會喜歡上別的女人的念頭瞬間被遺忘。

Sherlock看過來對上他的視線。他很快給他一個眨眼，耳尖微微發紅起來，然後就回頭繼續和Greg的談話。

John看向他的父母，仍然並肩站著，沒跟任何人說上話。他環顧四周尋找他的兄弟姊妹們，但視線所及沒看見任何援手。Irene一定是瞧見了他在咬牙，「你要我去處理他們嗎？」她靜靜問道。

這真是誘人。「不。我會處理。」他一口喝掉殘餘的酒然後把杯子遞給她，然後走上前。

事實上，他並未百分之百肯定他們今早真的會出現。Sherlock曾轉述他前晚跟John母親談話的內容。『你說什麼？』幾乎涵蓋了他大部分的回應，但到頭來仍算是有好結果。他不能，也不願要求Sherlock扮成別的樣子，而Sherlock也沒說出任何不實或他們未曾討論過的話。他是思考過他們會在婚禮前就打包走人的可能性。他們沒走真不知算好消息還是壞消息，大概端看他到時想多樂觀吧。

「媽，」他說著傾身親吻她的臉頰。「爸，」他伸出手而他父親沒有任何明顯猶豫跡象地握住了。「很高興見到你們。」

他母親深吸口氣然後挺起胸膛。「John，你知道我們對這件事情是什麼感受。但這是你想要的，你是我們的兒子而我們愛你。我們希望你快樂。」從他父親全然缺乏反應這點看來，這段話顯然是事先討論過安排好的。

John想把這些話丟回她臉上。他想大吼出他才不在乎他們什麼感覺。他想拉Sherlock過來然後把他推到他們面前，大喊 ** _你們怎麼會看不到我看到他什麼，這個男人是如此美妙，你們怎麼會不瞭解為什麼我會想一輩子跟他一起？我這麼愛他，這哪裡錯了？_** 他想一直喊下去，用那些話揍到他們同意然後張開雙手真心誠意地歡迎Sherlock加入他們家。

但事實是不管他多不願意，他還是在乎他們對此是何感受，而不管他怎麼喊都不可能讓他們奇蹟般地接受這一切。如果還有其他可能，也只有時間能做到，他不打算現在就採取什麼會破壞一切的行動。

「謝了，」他說，「我們都很高興你們來了。」他看見他父親的下巴為此扭曲了一點，但John要是會假裝Sherlock不存在就見鬼了。

感謝老天，Charlie和他的家人就在那一刻圍了過來，用他們的熱情淹沒了John並帶開他的父母，他真是從來沒那麼感謝他那個外向到不行的哥哥過。

接下來一小時他都在一個接著一個的親戚間輪轉，在朋友抵達時迅速逃開過去打個招呼，一路西裝筆挺喜氣洋洋的，然後不知不覺就來到一點十五分了，那個司儀已經抵達而Harry和Sally開始催促大家進花園。John抓緊機會逃上樓躲進化妝室，結果卻發現Sherlock已經在那裡了。他在John進來時抬起頭，狡黠笑了。「你也來了？」

John關上門然後就這麼看著他好一會。「你看起來真美。」

「你也是。」

「你還好嗎？」

「還能忍受。這些交際應酬真是累人。」

「你基本就是靠交際應酬為生的。」

「而這一直都很累人。」他舔舔唇然後印上他的前額。「你父母終究還是來了。」

「是啊。他們似乎決心拿『堅忍』面對一切。」

「我想這大概是我們所能期盼的最佳結果了。」

「都到這個時候了，是沒錯。」John聽見門外響起音樂。「他們馬上就要來找我們了。」

「現在私奔還不太晚。」Sherlock說，雙眼閃亮。

「唉，我倒是覺得已經遲啦。」

Sherlock向前來到John的私人空間裡，籠罩住他。「還是有件小事我們可以先排練一下。」他說，開始彎下身子。

John伸手用兩根手指止住他的來勢。「喔不，不行。在法規批准之前我都不會吻你的。」

Sherlock的唇在John的手指底下彎起。「你對這些規矩的認真實在...很有意思。」

「噢，你不鬧一下彆扭嗎？」

「我就暫且縱容你荒謬一下。」

「你可知道你下半輩子都得縱容我的荒謬了嗎？」

Sherlock輕笑。「那你最好讓我覺得值得了，不是嗎？」

John注視著他。「可不是。」

得意的笑容在Sherlock的臉上流逝。「是啊。」他眨眨眼，John在他的眼裡看見一抹脆弱。「你不打算重新考慮一下嗎？」

John微笑，緩緩地搖了搖頭。「不。我這輩子做過一大堆自己都不確定的事，但跟你結婚這件事可不在裡面。」

「那麼，我們就來搞定它吧如何？」那抹得意又回來了。

John打開房門先站出去好讓Sherlock出來。他跟著他回到客廳，Harry和Sally馬上就圍剿過來。「你們兩跑到哪去啦？每個人都就座了，我們得上了！」果然，唯一還待在屋子裡的人只剩Sherlock的母親和他哥哥，還有John的父母。John向外探頭－－花園裡的椅子坐滿了親友。他看到Paul和Jenny，還有他姐姐Ellie以及他的家人，Rachel和Daniel...還有，喔天啊，Greg和Charlie已經站在最前面，正在跟司儀說話。

John最後一次注視Sherlock的雙眼。「嗯...那麼，等會兒那頭見囉？」

「別遲到了，」Sherlock說著眨了眨眼。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sherlock努力過了，真的。他試圖維持他的理性以及至少一定程度的抽離。他提醒自己一場結婚典禮不過是兩個人類在體現商業交易或宗教聖禮之類的舊時代產物，並再三跟自己保證他不需要任何傳統或咒語來讓他跟John的關係更真實。

不幸的是，當他終於站在那兒，站在John和被賦予權力的民事人員面前、親友都盯著他看時，這一切都被拋出窗外，即使他還算行的演技都假不了這事實上－－儘管他萬分不願意－－就是他這輩子最快樂的一刻。

司儀正在說些什麼關於結合啦、伴侶啦之類他幾乎沒在聽的廢話。她詢問在場是否有人反對這場結合。Sherlock的雙眼一直注視著John，對方的視線也不曾游移過。令人高興的是，沒有人站出來，於是她繼續了。

「你們可以握手了，」她輕聲說道，聲音微弱到只有他們倆能聽見。Sherlock看見John輕笑一聲握住Sherlock的雙手。 ** _如果我們排練過就會知道該要握手了。_**

但現在該說誓詞了。Sherlock感覺胃沈甸甸地。

「John Watson，你願意接納這個男人作為你的終生伴侶嗎？」

John的雙眸令人安心的清澈。「我願意。」他說。

「Sherlock Holmes，你願意接納這個男人...」

「我願意，」他打斷道。觀眾席間傳來一陣吃笑。「好吧，我記得她說過什麼，沒必要重複。」他靜靜說道。John只是搖搖頭，一臉 **我這是摻和進什麼啦** 的表情。

司儀微笑著讓他們重複誓詞。愛與珍惜，尊重與支持。她幾天前就給過他們內容。Sherlock眨眨眼驅散那攀升的不真實感。他隱約感受到周遭發生的一切。花園裡昆蟲的嗡鳴，賓客間的衣裳摩挲，John的古龍水。他照本宣科，掛在John的手上好讓自己保持清醒－－是的，他正站在這裡，正在結婚，不知怎麼這真的發生了，在他這種人身上。

Greg向前一步遞給Sherlock John的戒指，同時間Charlie也在對John做同樣的事。John執起Sherlock的左手然後遲疑了一下，雙唇微微一扭。他把戒指套進Sherlock的手指－－他承認在看見自己被套牢時抖了一下。「Sherlock，」John說，聽起來有點哽咽。「謹以此戒代表我的愛與忠誠。」這些話他說得磕磕絆絆。他頓了頓，然後再次與Sherlock四目相接。「在遇到你以前，如果有任何人問我是否快樂，我會說是的。我不知道還能更好。我不知道我能多快樂，我不曾想像過還有這麼多可能性。我無法想像沒有你的人生，然而感謝老天爺我再也不用想到這點。我愛你。」他咧嘴笑了，然後深吸口氣。「呼。」他在吐氣時補上。每個人都笑了。

Sherlock執起John的左手。他知道他該說些什麼，但突然間不想照著說了。即興演出從來都不是他的強項，但這是特殊狀況。他在套上戒指時一句話都沒說。John抬頭看著他，大概在奇怪他為何錯過他的提詞。純然條件反射地，各種倒人胃口、尖酸刻薄的話就要脫口而出，但他硬吞了回去。 ** _如果你這輩子能就這麼一次誠實展現自己的感受，就是現在了，_** 他想。「John...我對你的愛，超越了這個儀式所能涵蓋、這個戒指所能象徵，但也只能將就這兩者了因為我沒有其他更好、社會大眾所能接受的方式來表達了。」John促狹笑了，在觀眾一陣竊笑時人都亮了起來。「所以請接受這兩個不太稱職的提醒－－然而我希望你永遠也用不上，因為我打算以你永遠不需要被提醒的方式跟你生活在一起。」

John捏捏他的雙手對著他笑顏逐開，眼角閃著Sherlock都在自己眼角感受到的光芒。司儀對著他們微笑。「John，Sherlock，你們已經在眾人面前交換完戒指與誓言。我在此榮幸地宣布兩位結為夫夫。」這些話意外地令Sherlock戰慄了下，John的指尖也跟著傳來相應的震顫。那陣戰慄穿過他的臉龐咧成笑容，他能感覺到那笑容正在擴大而且無力阻止。他伸手到John的後頸將他拉近，他吻過John那麼多次，這是他第一次以丈夫身份吻他，真是太美妙了。

在John回吻他的時候他意識到來賓們正在鼓掌。他很想就這麼滿足地站在這裡吻到不能再吻為止，但John很快就抽身了。他在他的嘴上迅速落下幾個親吻然後退開，兩人一起轉身面對來賓－－他們已經起身在為他們鼓掌。即使是John的父母－－雖然還坐著－－也在鼓掌，他母親的臉上有一抹小小的微笑。John抓緊他的手跟他一起走下椅子間的過道。Sherlock任自己被帶著走，感覺有些暈陶陶。

房子裡十分陰涼，一進到屋子裡Sherlock就轉過身把John拉進懷裡，摟住他再次親吻－－這次更加深入了。John把手繞在Sherlock的脖子上回吻，一個驚訝的小喘逸出喉頭。「嗯～」John貼著Sherlock的唇說道，「非得再吻上一回是嗎？」

「我只是想盡可能地推遲你無可避免的買家懊悔發作日。」Sherlock一臉促狹，於是John知道Sherlock只是在尋他開心。

「是啊，我絕對無可避免地會後悔跟這個世界上最棒的男人結婚。」John說，笑到頭都有點暈了。

「動作快啊你們，」Harry在他們身後催促道，「你們的客人馬上要進來了，我們已經準備好車子就等你們在每個人都有酒喝了以後進城去。」

Sherlock任John領著他就定位。Charlie蹦了進來一把摟住他們倆。「好兄弟！」他說。「再來一個也不嫌多，是吧Sherlock？」

「目前為止我是認為一個就已經太多，但你的話我可以破例。」

Greg進來了，給了他們倆克制得多的單手擁抱和握手，他們倆在其他賓客開始動身到花園兩旁等著他們的雞尾酒區時站好位置。Sherlock掛上他最友善的微笑－－這回意外地容易。總的說來他感覺整個世界都很美好，他想大概只能歸責於John手指上最新出現的戒指吧。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

John看著Charlie和Greg在證書上簽名，接著是司儀。他們的承辦人員拿起證書，對著他們倆眉開眼笑。「恭喜了兩位。你們正式結婚了。」

「謝謝你，」John說，熱切地與那個男人握手。Sherlock對著承辦人員點頭，已經開始推John出門，Greg和Charlie跟在後頭。

他們的車子就等在外面。「那麼接下就該好好慶祝一下啦！」Charlie搓搓雙手大喊。「回去開派對狂歡吧！」

Sherlock扯住John，一手對他們揮了揮。「你們兩先走，John和我等會就回去。」

「喔，你們不直接回來？」Greg問。

「不，我們得...先去個地方。」Sherlock說。

「是喔？」John迷惑道。

「好吧，那就這樣，」Charlie說，「回頭屋裡見。」

「不會搞太久。你們先走吧。」Sherlock說，催他們上Charlie的車。他們站在人行道上揮手、看著對方開走。

「我們得去哪？」John說，任Sherlock拖他回他們自己車上並把他繫在副駕駛座上。他看著Sherlock迅速繞頭坐進駕駛座。

「在我跟我丈夫好好的獨處過幾分鐘以前我才不要回那見鬼的招待處。」Sherlock低吼，啟動引擎。他把車子從註冊中心開了出來並以一種極為不妥的速度奔馳上路。

John咧嘴笑了，為Sherlock話裡的暗示打了個哆嗦。「說得太對了。」他垂眼看著自己左手上閃亮的戒指。「那麼我們上哪去？」

「喔，我有幾個秘密基地，」Sherlock說著開出城來到一條小路上。

John就坐在那兒看著他左彎右拐直到開進一條幾乎算不上路的路－－這比較像草地上的一條雙軌。道路在樹林裡隱沒，他停到濃密的樹蔭底下。有那麼一會兒他就只是安靜地坐在那裡，雙手放在方向盤上...然後他轉過頭注視John，下一秒他們就開始爬過彼此身上、試圖同時鑽到後座去。

「天殺的該死，那是我的腿啊！」

「噢嗚！小心手肘！我很快就要用上了呢。」

在傻笑、咒罵和喘不過氣的驚呼中他們終於四肢糾纏著倒在後座上。John感覺自己被拉起身然後就被吻上了，被Sherlock美妙的雙唇美妙地吻上。他抓住對方回吻，還止不住笑意。「Sherlock，你是...你是怎麼了？」他在Sherlock離開他的嘴、開始吮上他的頸子時倒抽口氣。

Sherlock抽身熱烈而專注地看著他。「John，在這個車子裡就只有你跟我，而你再也很難聽見或看到我這麼無拘無束了，因為我並不常放開一切。但我就想這麼做，就現在，就在我們剛結婚的頭幾個小時裡，我想為你獻上一切，就這麼一次。」

John只是看著他。「天啊。好，來吧。」

Sherlock再次把臉埋進John的肩窩。「因為你對我來說就是一切。」他在親吻與把弄之間說道。John只是撐在那兒，任Sherlock為所欲為。他在Sherlock透過褲子一手覆上他的性器時倒抽口氣。「我任你憑你處置，」Sherlock低聲道，往下滑到跪坐在地，在走道間尷尬地側著身，並把John從座位裡推高好讓自己可以跪在他面前。「如果你想的話你可以毀了我，John。你不只是給我不斷驚喜的源頭，」他說，話語在他吻著John小腹的嘴裡消逝近半。他把John的襯衫推高好吻上他的肌膚。「你是我的癮。」他的聲音低到幾乎聽不見。

「Sherlock，天啊，」John呻吟。

他鬆開John的腰帶、解開他的拉鍊，支起John抬起臀好讓他可以把褲子拉下大腿。John試圖把褲子再往下褪到膝蓋，但Sherlock阻止他。他把John的大腿推上他的胸前，然後鑽進他的兩腿間消失不見。他可以感覺到Sherlock在他的兩腿間從層層褲子裡掏出他的性器來，接著就被他的新任丈夫的嘴給含住了。John的頭往後砸上車門，他一手緊緊抓住皮椅，一手穿過自己的膝蓋把它們再往後拉。

「我崇拜你，John，」他聽見Sherlock的呢喃，在用嘴深吸的空檔。「你的每一吋我都愛。我想認識你身體裡的每一個細胞。」John在感覺到Sherlock一手摸上他的囊袋時抽了口氣。看不見發生什麼事實在太撩人了。

「Sherlock，我沒法...要撐不住了...」

Sherlock沒鬆口，只是持續不斷的吸吮John的性器，以他深知能逼瘋John的方式。隨著一聲叫喊外加一手拍在後車窗上，John的高潮從頭頂穿透到腳底。Sherlock全程溫柔以待，雙手愛撫著John的小腹、用嘴把他搾乾。

「窩操老天爺啊，」John呻吟，在捷豹的皮椅裡癱軟下來。Sherlock放下他的雙腿爬上座墊，把頭枕在John光裸的小腹上、兩腿笨拙地折在走道間。John伸手梳理他的頭髮。

Sherlock把臉貼在John的肌膚上，氣息溫暖濕潤。「我對你的愛已經超過我所知道人類心智所能承受的程度，」他低聲道，「我知道我說得不夠多，但只是因為我怕讓你看見它真實的深度。我從來無法相信你對我的感情能及得上我對你的，所以我有所保留，即使是對你。」他抬起頭，下巴枕在John的臀上，抬眼看著他。「我再也不怕你對我的影響了，因為我已經明白那跟我對你的影響是一樣的。」

John微笑，拇指撫過Sherlock的眉毛。「保證能互相摧毀的程度。」

「似乎是如此。」

John伸手將Sherlock向上拉起好讓他們倆能一起窩在後座裡，確實是有點狹窄，但John不在乎。「讓我把這件事理清楚。你開車載我們來這裡，讓我們婚禮上的客人等著，就只為了給我來個爽到爆的口活並宣告我們有相同的能力把彼此的心砸成無法復原的碎片？」

Sherlock輕笑，震動著John的胸膛。「被你這麼一說聽起來是有些瘋癲沒錯。」他說。

John頓了頓。「我覺得這超棒。你超棒，快來人捏我一下因為我不敢相信我真的跟你結婚了。」

Sherlock吻上John的頸子，將他摟緊了點。「你就信了吧。你已經跟我黏在一起了。」

「很好，」John扭動了一下，「但如果我們這樣繼續待在後座，我就要 ** _黏在_** 你身上了。我還想體面地回招待處呢。」

「唉，如果非回去不可的話。」Sherlock抱怨。John在他們放開彼此後打開後車門爬了出來，拉上他的褲子。

「我看起來一團糟。」

「給你。」Sherlock說著從車上不知什麼地方變出濕紙巾，還有一把梳子來。John給自己擦了擦然後整頓好衣裳。「我是有備而來。(I came prepared.)」

John抬眼看著他。「事實上，你根本沒到啊(you didn’t come at all)。對我們婚後的第一發來說可有點不太公平啊。」

「那正是我的意圖。把這當作預支吧。我可期望晚點能夠連本帶利回收。」

John的嘴為他的暗示發乾。「晚點，我要你把我丟上床，叉開我的腿，操到我叫不出聲音來。」

Sherlock嚥了嚥，喉結為此用力跳動。「我會...慎重考慮的。」

John抓住他的臉。「別以為我不知道那費了你多大力氣才能在車裡說出那些話來。別以為我不明白你的內心即使你沒說出來。你不需要說的，但我很樂意聽見。」他用力吻他。「而你得知道我愛你，非常非常愛你。」

「我知道。」Sherlock說。

「很好。」John嘆息，退後一步理了理頭髮。「我得說，目前為止我覺得結婚還挺不錯的。」

Sherlock輕笑。「請在稅單寄來的時候記得保持下去。」

 

 

<TBC>

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 譯者註：抱歉久等了 Orz 即日起復更啦～

當他們回去的時候，每個人都在花園裡。一陣歡呼和恭喜隨著他們現身響起。John抓著Sherlock的手高舉過兩人的頭，好像他剛贏了個大獎似的；Sherlock努力克制下翻白眼的衝動。他容忍地微笑著，然後就開始尋找吧台。

Irene以她一貫的精准掐好時機帶著一杯酒出現在他身邊。「咱們回來之前還開了個小差是吧？」她哼聲，靠上來親吻他的臉頰。

「我挺確定你當時人可不在現場。」Sherlock回道，看著John被他的親友淹沒。「事情…還順利嗎？」他說，瞥了眼John的父母，他們正坐在桌邊，面前擺著啤酒，沒跟任何人交談。

「嗯，他們還沒說過什麼糟糕的話，大概是因為他們根本沒怎麼說話。」

「我猜這已經算很好了。」

「我想是。」她碰了碰兩人的酒杯。「所以，當上丈夫的感覺如何？」

「跟當未婚夫的感覺差不多，謝了。」

她檢視他的表情。「騙子。你確實感覺不同了。」

Sherlock嘆口氣。「我沒預料會如此。」

「這代表了一點什麼不是嗎？」

「不該如此的。一個文件上的簽名？一份辦事員的祝福？一塊表示同意的首飾？」她抬起眉看著他。「沒錯，這的確代表了什麼。大出我意料之外。我…」他頓了頓，清清喉嚨。「現在他永遠是我的了。」他悄聲道，看著John正在和姐姐說話的背影。

「我想他早就已經是你的了。」

Sherlock感覺酒精讓他開始鬆懈－－又或者只是因為對方的直率。「這讓人……謙卑。」

「什麼事？」

「明白到我其實…」

「沒什麼兩樣？對愛情不是無動於衷？」

「我其實，並不是，註定無愛過一生。」

他看見Irene微微抽了口氣。「你是這麼想自己的？」

「就只是個假設，而且三十四年來都不曾遭遇過什麼挑戰。」

「在你們相遇的時候，你就覺得他會是那個挑戰了嗎？」

「從來不曾這麼想過。要假裝是一見鍾情或馬上就出現什麼聯繫是很好，但這並非事實。我一開始以為最好也不過是我還算受得了他。我從沒預期到這個。」他看著John大笑著與賓客談天，笑容燦爛，然後才發現Irene安靜太久了。他低頭看著她。「怎麼了？」

她微微搖頭，笑了。「就只是…我知道我們彼此認識還不算久，Sherlock，但我只是想告你訴我真的為你感到高興。也許比我為John還開心。」

「為什麼？」

「因為你更需要這個。」

他張嘴想反駁。她肯定是弄反了。他遇到John的時候還不是過得很好。獨立自主，離群索居，自給自足。

在能說出口之前他就看到她揚起眉眨眨眼，然後明白到她早已想得比他更多。他嘆口氣。「沒錯。沒錯我是。」

 

\-----

 

John已經灌掉了一整杯酒，感覺整個人都心情愉快又飄飄然的，除此之外，每次看到手指上閃亮的結婚戒指也讓他樂得飛上天。 

「別忘了吃點東西。」Ellie說著塞了個蟹肉三明治給他。「我結婚的時候，因為太專注跟每個人說話跟確保大家都玩得開心結果忘了吃東西，差點昏倒。」

「我記得，」John說著把整個三明治塞進嘴裡。「操，太好吃了。Irene果然就是能在Hailsham找到世界級的外燴。」

「說得好像你付不起從城裡雇人的費用似的，」她咧嘴笑道，自己也啃了一口蟹肉三明治。她環顧四周。「這裡真棒，John。真不敢相信你到現在才請我們過來參觀！」她抽打他的手臂。

「噢！我們什麼時候有那個時間找大家來玩了？」

「好吧，說得也是。」

John看看四周。「說到這，我還沒看到Liam，他去哪了？」

「我想他在裡面，在書房裡。你知道他面對一大堆陌生人時都是什麼樣子。那孩子就是能在房子裡找到地方窩。」

John吞下三明治。「就只有這個原因？」

Ellie看著他，然後挪開視線。「也許不止。」

「我以為他對有個同性戀叔叔這事已經好過了點。」

「他是啊。只是時好時壞。網路上已經在瘋傳這個婚禮要舉行了，而他的某些朋友...嗯。」她看起來對這整個談話內容都很不自在。

John嘆氣。「也許我該跟他談談。」

「我想那應該會有用，」Ellie說，給他一個鼓勵的微笑。

John轉身走向室內，但Charlie在他還沒能走遠之前就抓住他的手臂把他拖到一旁。「John，爸媽在問我什麼時候可以送他們回家。」

John的心一沈。「我們甚至都還沒有吃晚餐！這一去你兩個小時內都不可能回來，你本來要致詞的！」

「我告訴過他們我會在吃過以後送他們回去。」

John看向他的父母，兩人都刻意避免看向任何人或任何事，他真是受夠了。「操他們的，我才不管。如果他們想現在就走，隨便他們，但我不許他們把你拖走。如果他們就是一秒都待不下去就讓Harry給他們叫一台該死的計程車吧。我要去找Liam了。」他從Charlie手裡抽身前進屋子。他在接近大門時轉過身，看到Sherlock從花園那端投注過來的視線。Sherlock偏過頭，揚起一邊眉毛無聲地詢問： **_還好嗎_ ** ？John給他一個小小的微笑然後點點頭，走進屋裡。

他在書房裡找到Liam，塞在沙發的角落，臉埋在一本書裡。John遲疑了一下，然後走過去坐在沙發的另一邊。Liam抬頭看他一眼。

「嘿，」他說，希望自己聽起來還算隨意。

「嗨。」Liam幾乎沒有從書上挪開視線。

「你在看什麼？」John轉過頭好看看標題。「納尼亞，嗯？我小時候很喜歡這些故事。」

「是啊。我知道我看這太老了，但他們是我的最愛。」

「看自己愛的不管什麼書永遠都不會太老。」John猶豫了一會，希望他沒說錯什麼害他已經如履薄冰的現況上慘摔。「你想我們兩能不能聊一會？」

Liam抬頭看他，標記下目前頁數然後把書本放到一旁。「好吧。」

「我知道這一切對你來說都有點怪異。」

他聳聳肩。「還好啦。」

「覺得不舒服是很正常的。我很抱歉我們之前沒能好好聊聊。」

「你一直很忙。」

「這一切對你來說一定既糟糕又突然。老實說，對我來說也很突然。某方面說來，我也還在適應中。」

Liam微笑起來，彷彿John的坦白令他也放開心胸。「是啊，就好像前一天你還跟女生約會，第二天你就改跟男生約會了。」

「我想我只是遇到了對的人，」John看著Liam的臉。「你有沒有什麼事想問我的？任何事，就你跟我，你不必覺得害羞。我保證你可以問任何問題而且我不會生氣。」

Liam用力盯著他好一會，好像想弄清楚John是不是認真的。「你保證？」

「勾小指打勾勾。」

Liam低頭看著自己的雙手，他的手指不停扭來扭去，然後再次看向John的雙眼。「我一定得喜歡他嗎？」他問道，滿臉狐疑。

John忍不住笑了一會。「不，你不用喜歡他，如果你真的不喜歡的話。但你對他的態度得保持文明跟禮貌。然後...嗯，如果你能給他一個機會，我真的會很開心，好嗎？也許試著喜歡他？我知道這一開始看起來是有點奇怪，但他真的是個很有趣的人，而且他知道很多很多事。」Liam皺眉。「你想你會試試嗎？」

他嘆口氣。「好吧。我是說，我猜他也不會壞到哪裡去吧，如果你喜歡他的話。」

「我普通喜歡他而已啦，」John逗弄道。

Liam大笑。「我看你才不只是普通喜歡吧？」

John點點頭。「是啊，沒錯。我愛他。也是好事啦，既然我都跟他結婚了。」

「我知道不該對這個大驚小怪，我應該為你感到高興而且支持你什麼的。」

「Liam，不管你那是什麼感覺你就是會感覺到。你控制不了。你只能控制自己怎麼做。這才是最重要的。你對我跟一個男人在一起感到不舒服，你會說這代表你恨我嗎？或是你再也不想見到我了？」

Liam對此說法大為震驚。「才不是！」

「沒錯，你不是。你只是在問問題，討論它並試圖面對。這樣很好。」

他的臉蛋在思考John的話時皺成一團。「所以...我想我有點搞不懂。」

「好吧，你沒搞懂什麼？」

「你喜歡女生，但現在不喜歡了？這可以...就這樣變來變去？」

John內心瑟縮了一下。他不知道該怎麼解釋給他十二歲的姪子聽，但他想他無論如何還是得試一下。「這沒有那麼簡單。我沒有變，我只是遇到對的交往對象了，而那個對的交往對象了剛好是個男人，而我不介意這點。如果我介意這點，嗯，那他就不是那個對的人。有些男生喜歡女生，有些男生喜歡男生，有些男生兩種都喜歡。我以前跟女生約會過，但我從沒遇過任何夠喜歡的人。」

「然後你就遇到Sherlock了？」

「是啊，然後我就遇到Sherlock了。他很特別。對我來說他是男生並不重要。對我來說重要的是他是誰，還有我對他的感覺。」

「但那對某些人來說很重要？」

「是的，對某些人來說，你是男生還是女生很重要。但這也沒關係的。」

「所以...當你吻他什麼的...那跟女生在一起時一樣嗎？」

「我想是吧。」

Liam挫折地噴口氣。「我是在說性愛，你知道吧？」

John大笑。「噢，我不確定啊。你還有點小呢。」

Liam翻了個白眼。「我知道那是 _ **怎麼**_ 回事好嗎。」

「好吧，說得也是。我跟Sherlock和任何結了婚一輩子在一起的伴侶都是一樣的。」

「所以你們會做愛？」

「是的。」

「但是...怎麼做？」Liam困惑地眨眼。

John嘆氣。「Liam，我不知道你爸媽能不能接受我告訴你這些事。如果你真想知道，我們可以跟他們一起討論。」

Liam對此表示驚恐。「跟我爸媽一起？你瘋了嗎？」

「我想我是瘋了，」John大笑。

「這沒那麼重要，我反正可以自己Google。」

一想到他的姪子要去Google『同志姓愛』就讓John充滿惶恐，但他不想對此大驚小怪結果讓他更想去查。無論如何，在他這個年紀，如果他還沒有Google過性愛，他也很快就會這麼幹了。「聽著，Liam，你爸爸告訴我你在學校發生了些糟心事，你的同學說閒話惹你什麼的。我真的很抱歉。這樣不對，我討厭你有任何困難是因我而起。」

Liam聳聳肩。「這也不是第一次了。大部分人覺得你是個大明星很酷，但有時我朋友會拿你的電影開玩笑。」

John點點頭。「有時大人也會拿來開玩笑。」

「所以這也不過就另一回事。而且大家都有點避而不談。沒那麼糟糕啦。」

「很好，真高興聽到這個。」

Liam動了動然後移開視線。「爺爺奶奶不喜歡。」

「我知道。」

「我有一次聽到爺爺說他不想讓你靠近我，Mike和Luke。」

John咬住內頰頓了好一會。「爺爺有一些過時、錯誤的想法，那一點都不是真的。我們可以不同意他的想法。」

「我不喜歡他說你壞話。」

「你也可以告訴他這點。你可以有自己的意見和想法，不管爺爺說過什麼。」

「好。」Liam撥弄一個抱枕上的流蘇，眉頭打結。「我得叫他Sherlock叔叔嗎？」

John大笑，伸出手摟住Liam。「如果你想的話。」

通往屋內的滑門開了，Peter走了進來。「嘿，Liam，Mike在找你。我想他找到了個板球，大概是想玩玩吧。」

Liam跳了起來。「好！再見，John叔叔。」

「再見。」John在那孩子衝進去時說道。

Peter輕笑著遞給John另一杯酒。「謝啦。」John說道，「照這個速度下去，我到了晚餐時就會醉死了。」Peter在他身邊坐下。

「這真的很不錯，」他說。

「什麼很不錯？」John的腦袋有些昏沈。

Peter眨眼。「你知道的，就...我們剛剛幹的好事啊，還有那些戒指有的沒的？」他擠眉弄眼。

「喔！說得太對啦，沒錯，很棒，不是嗎？」John把頭往後一仰，感到身體在一整天的腎上腺素下開始潰散。Peter瞅了他一眼，然後轉過頭去。John看著他。「幹嘛？」

「沒事。」

「不，說嘛？幹嘛？你在想啥？」

「這很蠢。」

John看著他兄弟的臉。「沒關係的，Peter，你可以問出來。」

「問什麼？」

「喔，別裝無辜啦。那個每個人都想問但是不敢問的問題。」

「那是啥？」

「跟男人上床是什麼樣子？」

Peter粗喘一口氣。「喔，我呃...我沒有要...我是說...我不是...」

「不，你是。」

「好吧，我是。我想我是有那麼一點好奇。」

「好奇？」John抬起一邊眉毛取笑道。

Peter大笑。「不是那種好奇法！」

「知道啦，跟你鬧著玩的。」

「謝了，渾球。我是說，我認識一些同性戀，但這實在不是喝酒聊天時會提起來的事情你知道吧？」

Peter陷入沈默，但John能感受到他的侷促。他就這麼等著，任他自己搞清思緒。「所以這...這很不錯是嗎？跟他在一起的時候，我是說？」

John輕笑。「我懂你的意思。沒錯。很不錯。遠遠超過不錯。」Peter看起來有些迷茫。「事實上，這沒啥不同。」

「對我來說似乎很不一樣。」

「真的沒啥不同。是有一點這樣那樣的不同沒錯，但感覺是一樣的。」

「是啊，我懂了。然而這還是個很大的改變啊，在這麼短的時間裡。」

「的確是。但說實在，看看我現在走到哪了？我真不知道我這輩子沒這個是怎麼活到現在的。我無法想像沒有他的人生。」

Peter認真注視著他好一會，然後微笑了。「還好你跟他結婚了不是嗎？」

John咧嘴笑了。「是啊沒錯。」

Peter大大喝了一口自己的酒。「我不知道，老哥。我還是不知道我有沒有辦法放棄奶子，即使是為了我的靈魂伴侶。」

John大笑。「我確實偶爾會想念奶子。」

「要是他可以有奶子再加上其他的一切就好了是吧？」

「嗯，沒人是完美的嘛。」

「我質疑這個主張，」Sherlock的聲音傳了過來。他走進來站在John的椅子邊，一手放到John的肩膀上。John突然超開心看到他。他執起Sherlock的手親吻他的指節。

「對啊，你是完美的，我們都知道的。」他說。

「我不會跟你爭辯這點，但我指的是你。」

「噢，這可真甜蜜啊。」Peter慢吞吞道。

「他只是在拍我馬屁。所以，什麼事啊？」

「你在你自己的婚宴上失蹤可有點顯眼。」Sherlock說。

「是啊，抱歉。有點事情。」

「還因為喝到第三杯酒開始反應遲緩了。」Sherlock促狹道。

John搖頭輕笑。「從現在開始我的人生就是這個樣子啦，Pete。任何事都無法推遲這件事情發生。」他們全都站起身回到花園裡。John確實覺得腳步有點不穩，事實上這完全沒逃過Sherlock的眼睛，他一直扶著John的後背。「老天，我最好吃點東西了。」他喃喃道。

「他們在招呼所有人就坐吃晚餐了。」

「好極了，」他在門口停下，轉過身面對Sherlock。「你真...了不起。」他微笑。「老天爺，我真他媽的幸運。」

Sherlock翻了個白眼。「才喝這麼一點酒就讓你多愁善感起來了。」

「並不代表這不是事實啊，」John親吻他並抓住他的手，手指找到那上頭嶄新的戒指。Sherlock的唇貼著他，彎起一抹微笑。「你快樂嗎？」John呢喃。

Sherlock的直接反應是一個不耐煩的嘆息。他退到可以看著John雙眼的距離。「我以為我們已經達成同意你會停止這種套我告白的行為了。我這天毫不掩飾的感性難道還不夠滿足你的慾望嗎？」

「夠了，但還想要。我只是...你是對的。算了。」John開始往花園前進，但Sherlock拉住他，彎身把嘴靠近他的耳邊。

「我很快樂，而且都是你的錯。」John可以聽出Sherlock聲音裡的竊笑 。

「很好。」他咧嘴笑了，然後執起Sherlock的手帶著他回到他們的婚宴會場。

 

<TBC>

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 譯註：本章有福華肉，請自行注意避雷

那天晚上如預期一般順利。

Charlie和Greg都給了一段簡短的致詞，對那些蠢事輕描淡寫，令Sherlock鬆了口氣。Greg出人意料地暖心，而Charlie事實上還含蓄地挖苦了John的父母一兩句－－那兩人就坐在他們的桌邊，尷尬地杵在那裏，身邊環繞著他們歡欣鼓舞的子女兒孫。John整場儀式都一直握著Sherlock的手，笑得就像新婚人士一樣滿足。

Sherlock本來以為他只是為了John忍受下這一切。他會糊上『知書達禮好伙伴』面具，只在適當的時候點頭微笑。他沒預料到的是他在參予這一切的時候確實是真心誠意而非抱怨不甘的。看到Sally和Findleys夫婦一起大笑，看到John的（現在也是他的了，他想）姪子和姪女打鬧和跳舞，看到Irene放鬆的樣子，看到Greg沒有合約在身，還真的令他感到 **_開心_ ** 。但這一切都比不上看到John擁抱他的親友、眉開眼笑活力四射、時不時把弄他的新戒指、然後明白到他，Sherlock Holmes，這世上最冷門的單身漢，是那個令他這樣的人要來得美妙。

晚餐讓位給了跳舞。桌子被移開，蛋糕被切好－－還好沒來那一套『互餵蛋糕』的無聊把戲，John不用提醒也知道不用期待這個－－然後香檳四處噴灑。

Daniel邊看著John和Rachel跳舞邊向他走來－－那兩人在舞池裡繞著彼此打轉笑成一團。「恭喜，」他說著與Sherlock握了握手。「今天下午很不錯。」

「是啊，確實如此不是嗎？真高興你們能趕上。」

「是花了點功夫，但Rachel很堅持。她好喜歡John。」

「他對她也是。」

Daniel遲疑了一下。「我在Givenchy酒會上遇到Alan，他說哈利波特電影想給John一個角色。」

「已經收到提議而且接受了。John一直都很想演巫師。」

「這是不小的承諾啊。」

「那是個配角，但他們拍幾部他就跟幾部。就我自己而言，我會等看過劇本再說，但在簽了科恩兄弟以後John很享受這個勢頭。」

Daniel對著他壞笑。「你不會不爽是在他們沒給你角色吧？」

Sherlock嗤之以鼻。「一點也不。」Daniel揚起眉看著他。「即便他們給了，我也不會接的。John跟我都同意短時間內不會再同台演出了。」

「你們一定遇上不少人前仆後繼地想要你們同台。」

「的確。有些案子還挺吸引人的。但我們已經發過誓至少要再等五年。」他嘆氣。「我無法想像有任何事情能比得上我們第一次合作的經驗。我還挺討厭再試一次然後失望而歸。」

「我懂那個感覺。」

一曲終結，Rachel親吻John的臉頰然後兩人一起來到Sherlock和Daniel身邊。「瞧瞧這對電影帥哥。」Rachel咯咯笑道，雙頰泛紅。「是否該各自領回家啦？」

「這點子真是再好不過啦。」John說著拉起Sherlock的手，《Dream a Little Dream of Me》的歌聲響起，他拉著Sherlock進舞池。「我還沒跟我老公跳過舞呢。」

Sherlock咬牙噴氣。「你就這麼想讓我跳是吧，」他在John的耳邊嘀咕。

「閉嘴，這是我們的婚禮。」

Sherlock投降了－－好像還有別的可能似的－－然後把John繞進他的臂彎。「不提什麼性別平不平權，我就是覺得兩個男人跳舞看起來很...蠢。這是個我會很樂意放棄的平等權。」

John大笑。「通常我會同意這點，但就縱容我這一次吧！」

「就這一次。」Sherlock與他四目相接，然後微笑了。John的表情變得有些夢幻，他把頭枕在Sherlock頸窩間，將他拉近並隨著音樂律動。Sherlock意識到他們的客人正在看著他們，相機快門聲啪啪響起，但他提不起勁去在意。他有John在懷裡，而這天進行得比他預期還要順利，這就夠他慶祝了。

 

【譯註】

Daniel & Rachel，他們是多年好友，也是因為合作拍電影扮演夫妻而相戀結婚

 

Daniel提到的Alan Rickman，哈利波特裡的石內普教授

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

賓客們大概在七點左右開始陸續離開。Sarah和Anthea是第一個走的，她們得趕回倫敦，小Sophie還在褓姆那兒。「我喜歡看你這麼開心的樣子，」擁別的時候Sarah在他耳邊低聲道，「永遠別停。」

「我會努力，」他耳語回去，「替John叔叔親親那個可愛的寶寶。」

之後Paul和Jenny也很快就走了，在更多的擁抱和吻別後，Mycroft宣告他該帶母親回他們位在倫敦城裡的家了。她的擁抱用力到他開始擔心自己會氧氣不足。「你們倆要常來，」她說，「我認真的。」

「我說不出有多感謝您照顧我父母，」John悄聲道。Elizabeth花了很多時間跟Watson夫婦聊天...或者該說，更精確的說法是，對他們說話。

「他們會明白過來的，」她說，語氣有那麼一會兒變得嚴肅起來。「事情並不總是能輕易解決，要有耐心。」

「我會的。」他說。

「他們很愛你。這終究能戰勝一切的。」

「希望你是對的。」

在吻過Sherlock後，她就和Mycroft走出大門了。Sally帶著他們的行李跟著。「我們最好也得走了。」Peter說，肩頭抱著一個沉睡的小鬼。「孩子們都累翻了。我們會帶著爸媽跟我們一起－－Charlie想多待一會。」

「謝了，Pete。」John在他父母穿起外套走近時硬起頭皮。「爸，媽，謝謝你們過來。」

他母親點點頭。「這跟我想像的...不太一樣。」

「不然你本來以為會是怎樣？」John說，有點橫眉豎眼地。他很想問她是不是以為會有舞男載歌載舞、會有他和Sherlock長髮盛裝打扮成女人、還有Erasure樂團在邊上為大家伴奏。

「我不知道。這好...正常。」

「那是因為我們很正常，媽。」他父親發出一點類似清喉嚨似但又卡在半路、聽起來就個無言反對的渾音，但他還是跟John握了手。

 

「那就，你回去前再見了？」他說，眼神飄乎就是不看John。

「大概吧。Sherlock本周要出發去布拉格，而我在下周之前都不用回洛杉磯。」

他點點頭，然後扯扯妻子的衣袖催促她一起離開。她在Sherlock身前停下，鼓起勇氣送上臉頰。John看到Sherlock滿腹懷疑地看了自己一眼，然後彎身吻上。「晚安。」他說。

Jphn只能看著他的父母跟著Peter和Leah走出門。他伸手與Sherlock交握。「也許他們還有希望。」他悄聲道。

「一般而言我是悲觀主義者，但我這過去一年的人生似乎把我變樂觀了，所以我會說我同意。」

John嘆口氣，享受這寧靜的時刻。「好了，回去好好放鬆一下吧。我開始希望這些人都不在這裡了。」他說著給了Sherlock一個挑逗的眼神。

Sherlock拉著他走向花園。「那我們就切斷供酒。那馬上就能讓這裡淨空。」

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

結果，還是多花了兩個小時才讓每個人回家。Isabelle被允許喝點小酒，接著就一直隨著音樂唱起歌，在小小的舞池裡像Gloria Swanson一樣四處飛舞。 Irene堅持要攝影師為他們拍幾張寫真，即使他們已經拍過『官方』結婚照了。Greg和Mike暗搓搓的杵在角落，在餐巾上塗塗寫寫－－John不敢多問。

離開前，Irene來到John身邊讓他看自己的手機－－是張在推特上迅速流傳的照片。那張照片沒對到焦、距離遙遠，而且大概是還用手機拍的，但無庸置疑就是他和Sherlock在Hailsham的辦事處外正要上那台Jagar。推文裡寫著：『看來Sherlock和John結婚的傳言是真的！』

「別讓Shetlock看這照片，」John說。「他對可能被人發現我們在這兒已經夠偏執了，這下要開始煩惱是不是有人跟到這屋子來了。」

「如果是狗仔還有可能，但這不是狗仔照，看看這照片品質。這只是某人在你們出來的時候剛好路過碰上。我懷疑他們會衝上車追過來。」她訕笑道，「無論如何，你們倆在回來的路上不是還小小繞了一下路？」

「沒錯，我該死的確定沒人跟著我們到那裡。」

她咧嘴笑了，手臂伸進袖子穿起大衣、把手機收進口袋。「好了，今天很不錯，親愛的。我明天要忙死了，光應付媒體詢問就夠了。」

「也就是你平常那套得體的『包容與滾開』兼容並蓄。」

「每個得體的公關都該有的技能。」她親吻John的臉頰。Sherlock忙著招呼要離開的Greg。「替我跟你老公吻別，我就先走了。」她對他搖搖手指，離開了。

接著他剩下的親戚們開始打包走他們的孩子，外燴人員把椅子運上車走了，雇員們清掃完場地後小心地離開了，突然間Charlie成了屋子裡最後一個，停在面前給John一個擁抱－－一個火力十足的熊抱。「拜託告訴我是Deb開車。」John說。

「對極了，」Charlie口齒不清。「謝了，Johnny....謝謝你找我，」他說著退後一點好拍拍John的肩膀。「Petey讓他的好朋友當伴郎，我真是...好高興可以陪你站在那裡。」

John跟著Charlie頻頻點頭。「真的很高興你在這。」

「還有你，」Chalie說著挪向Sherlock抓住他的肩膀，力道大到差點令他顛了半步。「你是個好...男人。」

Sherlock保持著一張撲克臉。「你人真好。」

他再次抱了抱他們倆，然後Deb回來抱歉地對他們倆邊微笑邊拖他出門，邊對他們擇手告別。

然後門關上了，車子走了，就只剩...他們倆了。

John就這麼站了好一會，一臉震驚。「老天，他們真的都走了嗎？」

Sherlock偏過頭，凝神傾聽。「都走了。」他與John四目相接。「就剩你跟我了。」

John的肩膀垮了下來。「謝天謝地。」他抓住Sherlock拖他過來；Sherlock長長的手指捧住他的頭吻了上來，用力濕濡而且飢渴。「因為我等這個已經等一整天了。」

「你打算抱我過門檻不成？」Sherlock貼著他的唇笑了。

「我有更好的主意。」John一個彎身，肩膀頂上Sherlock的腰，伸出手臂環上他的背將他抬起－－動作一氣喝成。Sherlock被抬得雙腳離地掛在John的肩上，他大吃一驚，粗軋地叫出聲來。「哈哈！」John勝利地歡呼，一頭衝向階梯。

「John，這太荒謬了，立刻放我下來。你不可能抬我上樓。」

「等著瞧。」他才不會說出來這確實比他預期的要困難了一點。雖然比他高了六吋，但Sherlock只比他重上幾磅而已－－這男人太他馬的瘦了。即便如此，他也不是能隨便扛上肩的人，加上他的身高那又更笨重了。然而John還是不顧一切地跋涉上樓梯。

「這是你內心那個原始人在發號司令，把我拖回巢穴好為所欲為嗎？」

「哦，我的天，你把這一切形容得好污，我們都合法結完婚了。」

「我得說，僅管處在這樣有傷尊嚴的位置，這兒的風景倒是蠻好的。」Sherlock說，語氣裡滿是笑意。

「你在盯著我的屁股看嗎？」

「我又沒辦法避掉。」

John抵達他們的臥室。他直直走向大床把Sherlock扔了上去，姿態比起他預期的要不那麼優雅了一點。他靠上去再次吻他。「雖然很想要你實現稍早的承諾，但我想先洗個澡。」

「也許我也該洗。」

「你敢。」John說著把臉埋進Sherlock的肩窩。「你聞起來好極了。」

「你就喜歡我不修邊幅的樣子是不是？」

「我喜歡聞你，而不是沐浴乳的味道。」

「我想我也是？」

「你會有機會的。」他親吻他的鼻尖。「馬上回來。」

Sherlock伸出手指蜿蜒著來到John的褲腰一拉。「別太久。」

「哦天啊。」John呻吟一聲，然後抽身退開。

他以人類所能及的快速洗完一趟澡，腦子裡滿是Sherlock那即將變形的襯衫鈕扣。他猜想著等他回到床上時會看到什麼呢－－Sherlock會光溜溜地、優雅地趴在床單上，邊愛撫自己邊做準備等著他嗎？還是會仍然穿著衣服，好為John來一場脫衣秀？這些可能性都太引人遐思了。

他洗完衝出來擦乾，然後光溜溜地回來了，帶著半勃的慾望和期待－－但在他所有誘人的想像裡，沒一個能幫他做好心理準備面對...這個樣子的Sherlock，平躺在床上，被單一本正經地拉到胸口，收著下巴盯著他的手機。

他清清喉嚨。「呃…」

Sherlock咕噥一聲，John甚至都聽不出那是一個讚成還是反對。

他嘆口氣繞到他那邊的床，邊走邊把毛巾給扔了。他的裸體顯然並不怎麼吸引人，因為Sherlock連頭都沒有抬起來看他一眼。他躺上床，怒火開始升起。他撐著一隻手肘瞪著他的床伴－－對方還在滑他的手機。

「別讓我打擾了你啊，」他最後說道。

「不會的。」連眼睛都沒抬一下。

John跌躺回去。 **_你簽字同意了的_ ** ，他痛斥自己。「新婚之夜就專心在我身上這要求會太過份嗎？」

「別這麼婆婆媽媽，John。這不過是我們今後共度的數千個夜晚中的其中一個罷了，而這一個率先成了其他數千個的楷模。」

「就算是你也不會遲鈍成這個樣子。二十分鐘前你還完全興致勃勃！」

「就當作是一場感性的宿醉吧！我已經走出來了。」

John坐起身。「我真不敢相信你真的打算就這樣躺在那裡滑你的手機然後...」Sherlock的視線切向他那麼一小會兒，然而已經夠讓John看見那裏頭閃動的邪惡光芒。他目瞪口呆。「哦，你個王八。」他說。

Sherlock看也不看地把手機丟到一旁，抓住John把他翻過身去趴在他身上。在John反應過來之前他就被吻上了，又深又重。他抓著Sherlock，滿滿一手臀肉。他捏了一下。Sherlock驚叫。「喂，那還附在我身上你知道吧。」

「你活該，」John說，輕咬Sherlock的脖子。「真不敢相信我會被這個唬了。」

「所以我就該為你的輕易受騙而受懲罰？」

John瞪了他好一會，然後把手溜向Sherlock的身側，準備好大開殺戒。「你現在準備好受死吧。」他說。

「嘎！」Sherlock大叫，扭著身體喘息。「該死，John！」

John一直搔到他能用膝蓋頂開對方、把兩人翻過身。他抓住Sherlock的雙手釘在他頭頂，低頭看著他因笑個不停而發紅的臉龐。他的表情在John專注地看著他時變得柔軟。John的手指在Sherlock的婚戒上搓揉著。「這是我這輩子最棒的一天。」他悄聲道。

Sherlock撇撇嘴，但他看起來很受感動。「比奧斯卡還棒？」

「沒得比。」John再次吻他，慢吞吞地，品嘗著Sherlock的唇漸漸軟化的回應，讓他貼得更近。「可如果我們再不圓房，我說的是現在馬上，我可沒法為我的行為負責囉。」

Sherlock連回都懶得回，直接把John拉近摟住，深深地吻上。他再次將John推倒然後卡進他的雙腿間，John感覺得到Sherlock的勃起貼著自己的，忍不住挺起臀好揉蹭上去。Sherlock貼著他的唇呻吟出聲。「我得進去，」他在John耳邊低聲說道。

「天啊太好了，我都念一整天了，」John喘著氣把腿纏上Sherlock的大腿。

在那之後一切都變得有些朦朧混亂。有潤滑劑、雙手、指頭和親吻，有溫暖的身體、輕柔的話語，Sherlock的雙眼在昏暗的臥室裡閃閃發亮，然後在他們終於結合時呻吟著大大抽了一口氣。Sherlock一手抵著床頭板狠操，每一下都讓John抓在他臀部將他拉近的手收得更緊。「John，我...快不行了。」Sherlock說。

「沒關係，」John說著親吻他的臉龐，將兩人纏得更緊。「我想要你這樣。射進來，現在就別管我了，讓我看看你的臉，看著我...」他在兩人一起擺動時緊緊盯著Sherlock的雙眼。

Sherlock搖頭。「不，我想讓你先來。」他一手握住John的性器，在他的臀部打著圈挺動時開始從根部搓揉到頂，這招每次都能讓John瘋狂。他緊緊抓住Sherlock的肩膀掛在他身上，拱起脖子大叫一聲射在自己肚子上。

Sherlock在John都還沒能喘過氣來之前就抽了出來。他任自己被粗魯地翻過身去跪趴著，然後Sherlock就再次呻吟著插了進來。John在他用力操上來時向後伸手抓住他的臀，他的一雙大手伸到前頭，分開John的大腿抬了起來。「用力，」他抽氣，「拜託，操我。」Sherlock沒有回話，直接從命。John低著頭雙手撐在床頭板上，還能看見自己的老二在腿間晃蕩，後面就是Sherlock的陰囊。

Sherlock幾乎不再說話了，他的衝刺偶爾會伴著John的名字或不成型的咒罵。John向後迎上，夾緊他，想拉他越過顛峰...Sherlock抓住John的臀嘶吼著深深一挺，抖著身體呻吟著射了，身子沉重地癱在John背上。John撐住手肘，然後開始轉過身去，給Sherlock一點空間抽出來。他躺下來把Sherlock拉近，親吻他的額頭、他的臉頰、他臉上任何碰得到的地方。

他們安靜地躺了好一會，Sherlock就橫在John的胸膛上。John手指漫無目的地在Sherlock平滑的肌膚上撫弄，他的腦子是一片愉悅的空白。Sherlock握住他們空閒的手，十指交纏，有一搭沒一搭地玩弄John的手指。

「這真是，我這輩子做過，最樂觀的決定。」Sherlock喃喃道。

「怎麼說？」

「我們這行很難維持一份長期關係。我一向都看數據做結論：我們天長地久的機率不高。」

「那你又為什麼這麼做了？」

「即使我注意到統計數字，看到這其中的挑戰以及有多少方式能把事情搞砸，我還是確信我們會是例外，我們終究還是能成，即便其他那麼多人也努力過，而且失敗了。」他抬起抬與John四目相接。「我相信這就叫做『一廂情願』。一般說來這通常用在會失敗的情境上。」

John搖搖頭。「不。這叫作信念，而這是一種力量。」

Sherlock安靜了好一會。「我想我就當作是信念好了。」

「我們一起。」

Sherlock偎近了點。「也許就是這個原因，這一切才沒讓我那麼害怕。」

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_五天後..._ **

 

John整個早上（還有過去的每個晚上，事實上）都感覺胃冰冷沉甸。他拒絕起床，像個希望自己不起床一天就不會開始的小男孩似的。Sherlock早已跟著太陽一起醒來，到處走來走去做最後的打包。他們除了幾聲問候之外什麼話都沒有多說。這樣感覺比較容易。

**_才兩個月而已。_ **

兩個月。聽起來就像一輩子。看看他現在是什麼感覺吧，他開始懷疑自己還撐不撐得過兩天。見鬼了，頂多 **_兩小時_ ** 吧。

他對於他們的『蜜月』得讓位給他們的工作感到極度憤恨。在婚禮結束後不久，一組來自『六十分鐘』的工作人員就來了，他們花了一整天和Diane Sawyer談話並拍攝背景環境。那天之後，一個攝影師來為他們拍攝要放上[ The Advocate ](http://www.advocate.com)的照片－－John至今還是不敢相信Irene竟然說服他們同意拍這個，即使還找到John最喜歡的攝影師來操刀。總而言之，這一切感覺就像時間被快轉得日益接近這個日子然後轉眼間這一天就到了，而John只希望能再多給他一天。

SherlocK站在門廊上看著他的手錶。「Sally等會就到了。」他說，好像John沒有時時刻刻都意識到消逝的每一秒似的。

John點點頭，盯著他的茶。「我...我很有可能會哭出來，」他最後道。

「這是個警告還是個誘惑？」

John大笑，但很快就哽住了。「別讓我笑。別做任何迷人或美好或出乎意料的事。接下來這幾分鐘都別那麼棒好嗎？」

Sherlock的影子落在他身上，接著他跪了下來，把茶杯從他緊握的雙手裡拿開。「我們會打電話。還有Skype。」

John點點頭。他們已經反覆說這些空洞的話語好幾周了，而今感覺更加沒有撫慰到。「當然了。然後一切會就好像你沒有遠在千里之外一樣。」

前門開啟。「Sherlock？」John的內心凍結了。終於聽到這個聲音了。Sally來帶他去機場了。

「馬上來。」Sherlock回應道。

「這些袋子都要帶去嗎？」

「是的。」Sherlock站起來把John拉起身。他跟著來到玄關。Sherlock環顧四周，看起來有點兒失神，好像在思索著他是否還有什麼忘記打包。「我...我想我全帶上了。」

「所有的電源線都帶了嗎？」

「帶了。我帶了我的劇本和手機...」

「護照？」

「帶了。」

Sally探頭進來。「你準備好了嗎？」

「我馬上過去，」Sherlock說。Sally瞧瞧他又看看John，然後點點頭走了出去。

John抬起頭看著Sherlock的雙眼。「我覺得很難受。」

「會沒事的。」

「你聽起來該死的肯定。」

「信念，記得嗎？我丈夫告訴過我的。」

「哦老天。對不起。我應該要堅強淡定地用微笑和擁抱送你、祝你一路順風的，結果卻完全辦不到的。我這個老公真是遜斃了。」

「也許你還做得到抱一個？」Sherlock給他一個弱弱的微笑。

「該死，」John喃喃，一手環住Sherlock的肩膀。他們就這麼抱了好一會，一個小心翼翼、唯恐打破這個時刻把兩人都扔到狂風裡的擁抱

Sherlock退開來捏捏John的手。他親吻他的額頭。「我安頓好了就傳簡訊給你。」

John點點頭，苦澀淹上喉頭占據他的呼吸。他感覺吸不到空氣了，但這看起來太蠢。「即使是半夜，也要叫醒我。」

「回紐約的路上小心。」

「啊，別提醒我那個。」

Sherlock伸出一隻手覆上John的臉頰，緊盯著他，John看得出他也很痛苦。他不想走，就跟John不要他走一樣多。但接著他移開視線邁開步伐，還是走了。

John看著門關上。

一陣寂靜過後，John從癱瘓中回神。他衝向大門投身前門花園。Sherlock站在車門旁抬頭，看到他的臉，然後跑回來在半途接住他。John近乎嗚咽地抓住Sherlock，感覺著對方緊緊摟住自己，把臉埋進他的肩窩。「對不起。」他說。

「我不想走，」Sherlock說。他微微退開好用雙手捧住John的臉，一次又一次地吻他。他把John拉進他的懷抱裡，這次沒有小心翼翼，只有急切得好像最後一次似的、勒得人難以呼吸的擁抱。

「我不知道該怎麼熬過去。」John的聲音顫動而破碎。

「我也是，」Sherlock低聲道。「我不覺得自己還記得怎麼沒有你活下去。」

他們抱住彼此好一會，然後John抽身退開，強迫自己露出笑容。「你在這部片會表現得很精彩的。我以你為榮。」

「現在這種時候我才不想管這部片。我想打電話給他們叫他們忘了這一切，可是我簽了約。」

「你反正會後悔的。我們會習慣的。這不會是最後一次。」

「我不想習慣。我不想跟你分開次數多到還成了慣例。我寧願每次都飽受煎熬。」

John皺眉。「我想我懂你的意思，但聽起來還是很慘。」

Sherlock咧嘴笑了。「好吧，說起來我真的該走了。遲到並不會讓事情好過一點，只會得到相反的結果。」

「我寄了個禮物到你布拉格的公寓。等你到的時候應該已經在等著你了。」John說。

「禮物？我是否該在打開的時候注意不能有人在身邊？」

「不是下流玩意。就當作是個祝你幸運或遲來的結婚禮物吧。」

Sherlock點點頭。「我很期待。」他看著John嘆了口氣。「再見，John。」他說，聲音比耳語大不了多少。

John吻他。「再見。我愛你。」

Sherlock抽身回到車邊。他在門邊頓了頓，給John一個小小的揮手道別。John揮手回應。Sherlock進了車子，Sally啟動引擎然後開下車道，Sherlock全程看著John。然後他們終於上路，走了。

John站在花園裡好一會。寂靜像填滿空缺似的環繞著他－－一個模樣有有六呎高的空缺、就像那個總是占據比他生理上還要大空間的英國演員。沒他在身邊John感覺自己渺小了點。

他瞧瞧自己的手錶。 **_一分鐘過去了_ ** ，他想。 **_還有九千分鐘_ ** 。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

在經過煩人的飛行、在雨中等待坐車、長途跋涉開進城市以後，Sherlock終於抵達劇組為他租下的屋子。他和Sally在他爬出車子時對彼此咕噥了幾聲，然後車子就載著她前往她的落腳處了。他拖著自己的過夜包上樓，只想洗個澡上床睡覺。

這房子比他預期得還要來得時髦了點，但這時候他對裝潢什麼的可一點都不在乎。他直直走向臥室，然而他的注意力立刻就被擺在床上大盒子給吸引了。他丟下包包拿起那上面的紙條。『To S, Love J.』

Sherlock打開盒子，好奇John能為這樣不知該如何定義的事件挑選出怎樣才算合適的禮物...但他真的不該懷疑的，因為這真的，果然就是，完美。

他拿出那件沉重的海軍藍大衣。它很長，長過膝蓋，是上等羊毛製的，感覺華麗而放縱。咧嘴一笑，他走到鏡子前穿上。這看起來...嗯，這大衣不只是適合他。這簡直可以說就是他的生命，他的身體就缺這麼一件大衣，只欠John來為他找到。「哦，John，」他嘆息，實驗性地翻起衣領，然後又放下。口袋裡發出了一些聲響，他掏出一張紙條。

**_如果我沒法在那兒溫暖你，也許這可以。致上我的愛_ **

Sherlock拿出手機。現在，該好好謝謝人家了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

當他的手機在那天半夜響起時，John並不意外；他根本是期待著它會響起。他告訴過Sherlock到了就給他傳簡訊。

那個訊息並不真的是個訊息，而是張照片。John打開來－－是Sherlock站在全身鏡前，穿著那件John幾個月前為他挑的Belstaff大衣外套。他笑得像什麼似的。大衣的衣領翻起，而且看起來好像打定主意要穿一輩子。John咧嘴笑了，很高興看到Sherlock這麼喜歡這個禮物。

第二張照片來了。John忍不住咽了咽口水－－Sherlock還站在原來的地方，只除了他在外套底下的襯衫不見了。

第三張照片。他連褲子也沒了。

「哦天啊，」John呻吟，打開第四張照片，Sherlock穿著大衣擺姿勢，然後...裡頭甚麼也沒穿。他斜站著，手撐在臀上，外套罩住的地方只夠秀出一段從膝蓋到腰的雪白大腿，還有他老二的一點點誘人影像。

第五張照片。然後是第六張。每一張都把Sherlock從鏡子前移往床（還穿著大衣）的過程漸次呈現在John面前。John躺了回去，在每隔幾秒就送來一張張照片期間握住自己的老二－－他怎麼還有辦法拍照啊，瞧瞧他手還這麼明顯地在忙活別的事情？John激烈的套弄著，隨著每張照片可能帶來的刺激越來越性致高昂。他很丟臉地一下子就丟盔棄甲，不過呢，從照片看來，Sherlock也跟他是同一條船的。

最後一張照片是個Sherlock嘴唇特寫，噘起來的樣子像個吻。然後是個尋常的簡訊傳過來了。

**_謝謝你的外套。以後我每次穿上它時你我都能享受一點私人回憶秀了。_ **

John笑了。「哦，你這個混蛋。」他把手機丟到一邊，感覺沒那麼悵然若失了。

也許他終究還是能熬過去的吧。

 

<TBC>


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者表示這不是演員John&Sherlock的冒險終點。她對他們還有別的計畫！後續有任何進度都會貼在湯不熱和AO3。不過就譯者所知，應該全部都被翻完了（請參考本文第一章的註解），目前還沒看到什麼新的內容....

**_兩個月後......_ **

 

Irene瞇起眼睛看著他。「你現在，想幹什麼來著？」

「在機場跟他見面。」John雙臂交疊地坐著，揚著下巴試圖表達他的決心。

「你知道這是個瘋主意對吧？」

「我看不出來哪裡不對。大家都會去機場見他們的愛人不是嗎？」

「在他們是狗仔的首要目標時不是。」

「我不在乎會被誰看到。我不在乎我們的照片被散布在全國的每個小報上。」

「你不覺得Sherlock會介意嗎？」

「不。他只擔心瘋子跟蹤我們回到私人住所。他才不在乎在公共場合被拍照。」

Irene嘆氣。「John，你可別讓整個網路都是你到把舌頭伸進他的喉嚨裡的照片。」

「我可以克制自己到私下才給他這麼重口味的吻，Irene，我又不是小孩子。」

「不，你是個和老公分開兩個月的男人而我不覺得你在次見到他時能為自己的行為負起任何責任。」她嘆氣。「我看得出來你也沒打算爭辯這點。」

「我只是...想看到他看到我站在那裏時的表情。而且這搞不好是個好八卦。每個人都喜歡看機場團圓劇碼。別逼我引用 [ Richard Curtis ](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0193485/) 的電影來支持我的案例。」   
（譯註： [ Richard Curtis ](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0193485/) 拍的電影幾乎都是戲劇化的浪漫經典－－《妳是我今生的新娘》《新娘百分百》《BJ單身日記》《愛是您.愛是我》等等）

Irene大笑。「好吧，你就是打定主意要這麼幹了，那就去吧。但Harry和Sally得跟你一起去。」

John沒有輕忽Irene的顧慮，他換上那套標準的電影明星偽裝：牛仔褲和T恤，舊皮衣外套，棒球帽和太陽眼鏡。他這副打扮從來沒被認出來過，他的下巴還不夠有特色。不幸的是，只要Sherlock一出現一切就全改觀了。Sherlock有特色到即時穿著連帽僧侶裝還是會被認出，而且他們倆一起出現時從來都躲不掉。他躲在安檢門外的等候區，試圖遠離大批人潮。

John看看手錶,五分鐘內的第十次了。Sherlock的班機在10分鐘前落地了。Sherlock人就在這裡。他終於和John站在同一個國度了－－兩個月來的第一次。

這段時間並沒有像眾多善心的親友說的那樣，飛也似的就過去了。它又漫長又孤寂，John一點也不打算承認他還哭過不只一次。由於時差與他們的行程的關係，事先說好的Skype次數屈指可數。除此之外他們也抽空發了簡訊、電子郵件、以及通電話。大部分的電話都跟在John出席了甚麼公開活動以後打來－－Sherlock被刺激到致電給他質問他穿成 **_那樣_ ** 到底是在想什麼。

即便是看到Sherlock劇場照片也只是徒增折磨而已。一堆Sherlock穿著時髦的愛德華年代戲服的劇照冒了出來，他還參加了一些歐洲首映活動，看起來就跟以前一樣迷人的要命。John覺得自己就像個害相思的小鬼，對著他迷戀明星的照片發花癡...差別只在大部分害相思的小鬼不會在稍後收到這些紅毯活動的專屬照片，秀出他們迷戀的明星如何脫掉他那身設計師服飾。

他的日子被柯恩兄弟那部片子的前製作業會議、彩排、拍攝定裝照給填滿了，而那大約是兩周前開始的。為了更進一步地填滿他的時間，他還接受了任何人丟給他的不管什麼邀請。首映、募款、演講、座談會、電影學校講座...這城市大概要受不了他了，他簡直把自己往外到處丟。

現在人潮開始湧出安檢門外，身後拖著隨身行李廂。他們看起來就像遠渡重洋而來的旅客－－疲倦不堪、精疲力盡、衣衫不整，大部分人都還有個枕頭掛在脖子上或披著毯子。John墊起腳尖，在茫茫人海裡尋找Sherlock那頭標誌性的捲髮。Harry在他手邊潛伏，隨時準備好要擊退任何媒體，Sally則在外頭車裡等著。

「John，」Harry悄聲道。他循著她的視線...然後就看到他，正大步走向安檢門。

他穿著那件大衣，在身後像個披風似的飄揚。親眼看到他，活生生就在那兒的而不是透過筆電螢幕－－好吧，John其實並不完全知道自己是什麼感覺。他全身癱軟，但又覺得麻癢，緊張不安，異常冷靜。他覺得自己的每條神經都在跟彼此打架。

他向前一步。Sherlock正低頭看著他的手機。 **_喔，天啊，他不會是在打給..._ ** 果然，John的手機響了。咧嘴一笑，他接了起來，摘下他的太陽眼鏡。「嘿，陌生人，」他看見Sherlock的臉龐在聽到他的聲音時亮了一點。

「我剛下飛機。」

「我知道。大衣不錯。」

Sherlock頓住，張大雙眼環顧四周，機場人潮就像河水一樣繞過他這顆石頭。當他看到John時，整張臉都被歡快的笑容給占滿了。「是啊，沒錯，」他對著手機說道，牢牢鎖住John視線。「這是我丈夫送的，他甚至比我最後一次看到的時候更帥了。」

John感覺雙眼湧上一片濕意。Sherlock大步向他走來，一路驚奇地搖著頭。John放下手機小跑步迎上他，心跳隨著距離的縮短一路加速。就在最後幾吋遠時John撲進Sherlock為他準備好的懷抱裡。他把手環上Sherlock的脖子，臉埋進對方肩窩，深深吸了一口氣。「Sherlock，」他呢喃，滿手抓著Sherlock的大衣，搖晃身軀試圖好好呼吸，為這麼久以後再次擁Sherlock而激盪不已。

「你怎麼沒跟我說要過來接我？」

「想給你個驚喜。」

「真的是驚喜。」Sherlock退開來，一手伸到John的脖子後吻住他。John隱隱約約意識到有人注意到他們了。他瞧見一些手機抬起來，開始有人在竊竊私語。他好想狠狠地回吻、好好陷進Sherlock嘴裡品嘗他，但還是忍住了。在張嘴穩穩當當地好好吻過以後，John把Sherlock拉進一個緊緊的擁抱裡。

「老天，真不敢相信你真的回家了。都已經...」

「糟透了。太可怕了。」Sherlock低語。「我覺得自己從離開你以後就沒有好好呼吸過。」

John癱在他身上。他一直都沒意識到這兩個月來自己有多緊繃，光是和Sherlock分離就讓他多低落。沒了壓力以後，他感覺身輕如羽。「我好想你。」他對著Sherlock的耳朵說道。

「我也是。我們能回家了嗎？」

「天啊，當然。」

他們分開來，但沒怎麼能把手從對方身上挪開。他們現在肯定已經吸引來一大堆注意力了。大家盯著他們，還拍照錄影、打電話通知朋友。John把這一切都拋在腦外。是他決定要這麼做的，一切都很值得，他現在只在乎Sherlock回到家了而明天一早醒來他還會在那裏，還有接下來的每一個早上。他笑得合不攏嘴，渾身冒著喜悅的泡泡，感覺多到整個人都收不住。他衝動地收緊手臂又抱了他一次。Sherlock輕笑著回摟，然後在John的太陽穴印上一吻。

他們分開然後牽著手，Sherlock拎起被他拋下的隨身行李，Harry拿出她的手機召喚Sally。Sherlock把John拉近吻他的嘴唇。「你這個瘋狂的傻瓜。」他喃喃。就在他們準備前往旅客搭車處時，群眾裡有人開始鼓掌。John在周圍人群漸次開始對著他們鼓掌時，驚訝地環顧四周。他在離開時對大家揮揮手，迎來一陣歡呼與揮手致意。

「好吧，要不了幾分鐘就會傳遍整個網路了。」Sherlock嘀咕。

「被人看到跟老公擁抱我可是一點都沒有意見。」

Sally就在他們剛抵達路沿時把車開到。Sherlock為John打開車門，跟著他坐進後座。門一關上他就把John拉上他的大腿用力吻他，雙手在John的後背與臀部上到處游移。John也極盡所能地回報回去，捧住Sherlock的臉、攢住他的閃亮的頭髮、將他壓進坐墊裡。「在後座親熱是不是有點沒禮貌。」他說。

「沒錯，該死的絕對是，」Sally從後視鏡裡瞄著他們倆。

「很快就到了，」Sherlock說，「然後我要把你關在房間至少一天以上。」

John把手伸進Sherlock的大衣撫上他的胸膛，「這不會變得容易，你知道的。」

「我知道。這也不會是我們最後一次分離。我只希望我們再也不會分開到兩個月那麼久了。」

「我們針對這點還有得談呢。但現在就先放輕鬆吧。我整個周末都放假。」

「我下週之前都不用進攝影棚。」

「那就回家窩著吧。」

Sherlock點點頭，注視John的雙眼。「我愛你，John。」

John嘆息。在整個分離期間Sherlock一直很刻意的不說這個。John沒提過這點因為他猜自己知道原因，但現在聽到這句話也已經彌補了一切。「我也愛你。」

「在我離開的時候，這實在太...我就是沒法...」

「我明白。」

John的電話響起。他掏出一看，翻了個白眼然後接聽電話，切成擴音模式。「你就不能至少等我們回到家？」

「我以為你們會想在那些機場偷拍照一出現時就先看到。我剛剛寄連結給你們了。就這樣，我整個周末都不打擾你們啦。歡迎回家，Sherlock。」

John打開他的email然後點開連結。那是張不到五分鐘前拍的推特照片。照片裡他們倆站在機場，緊擁著彼此看著對方，臉上掛著快樂的微笑。推特下的標語是：『團聚』。

Sherlock一陣沉默。他看著照片，盯得有些用力了。John注視著他的臉。「你...不高興嗎？」

Sherlock收緊下巴。「我...不。只是在看我的臉，你看。」

「我看到了。」

「那令我吃了一驚。」

「吃驚啥？在我看來就是你啊。」

「那個表情。那正是我看著你的時候的感覺。我只是一直都不知道外人看起來是什麼樣子。」

John微笑。「也許你的演技不如你自己以為的那麼好。」

Sherlock擰起臉。「別胡扯了。」

John大笑著坐到Sherlock身邊，將兩人的十指交握。「歡迎回家，Sherlock。」

 

 

END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝還有那個耐心等候到現在的你（完結一鞠躬）


End file.
